The Chronicles of the Fallen
by Xo Bella Italiana oX
Summary: Collab w/dramaqueen1917:When Isabella becomes one of the Fallen,she becomes separated from her mate.She searches the world for him only to find out that he has been bitten by a vampire working for Lucifer.He no longer remembers her or who he is & she has to integrate herself into his life to remind him of his true purpose & who they were together. But that is only the beginning...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Chronicles of the Fallen**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and dramaqueen1917. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Prologue  
****(Isabella's POV)**

Forks, Washington

It is an insignificant miniscule town about three hours outside of Seattle. I have it on good authority that my mate is here living with a coven of golden-eyed vampires posing as a high school student. Just imagining my victorious blond haired warrior sitting in the back of a classroom surrounded by hormonal rowdy teenagers brings a humorous grin to my face.

My Lord, do I miss him.

Maybe I should back things up a little bit and explain what is going on and how things have become this way and I will start by stating the fact that not me nor my mate are human. We once were, but I cannot even begin to explain how long ago that was. We were alive even before Christ himself walked the earth and were favored by God and chosen to become a part of his realm when we died, therefore becoming one of his soldiers. But to many, we are called Angels.

Before I disclose our story and convey what happened to make us end up where we are today, I need to give you a little bit of information. Angels are not the stereotypical blond hair, blue eyed beauties that wear white gowns and golden halos in between white feathery wings. No, in fact when humans refer to the goodie-two-shoe little children as 'Angels', I can't help but to snort at the fact that a child like that could be compared to us. I mean think about it…if we were the conventional Angels, do you really think that we would be able to help God fight the demons with rainbows and sunshine's? No way! We are warriors and because we are the way that we are, we have been able to battle the evil forces against us and God and win!

Our appearances range from far more than just blond hair and blue eyes. We come in different races and ethnicities with different features except for our eyes. Yes, that is the one thing about our features that they got right aside from our massive white wings and glowing golden halo's. We dress in different arrangements of the same three colors, powder blue, a light shade of yellow and white. The humans were also correct when they spoke of our beauty and how no other living creature could match it.

One thing that they don't mention in the legends is that they are far brighter in color than any human's eyes. I guess you could say that they almost glow. Me? I have long mahogany thick loose curls that fall down to my rib cage along with my blue eyes that match the color of the sky on a sunny day with gold streaks surrounding the irises.

Also, our halos are not necessarily an object that levitates above our heads. They are actually a glowing light anomaly of sparkling particles that are not found anywhere on earth and are very important to any angel for a variety of different reasons. A. They freely allow us access in and out of the gates of Heaven. (Most importantly) B. They contain our life force.

Any Angel has a gift much like some of the other supernatural creatures do. Some can control one of the earth's elements, another can see into the past or maybe create electricity or perhaps they can see a creature's aura. But no gift is exactly the same. I am what is called a shield. I have a mental shield that can block all mental attacks from hurting myself or anyone that I choose to cover. I also have a physical shield that can block physical attacks from other creatures or gifts. Like my mental shield, I can cover just myself or anyone else that I choose. A funny thing about my physical shield is that I can wield it as a weapon as well. It will cut a limb clean off my attacker's body, or I can push it outwards so that it will slam into my enemy and send them flying. There are many possibilities of what I can mold it into and that is what makes my gift very valuable. It also plays a part in why I am such a valuable soldier.

Another thing that they don't mention is that we also have another form that allows us to walk amongst the humans. After all, don't you think that an inhumanly beautiful individual with a pair of gigantic white feathered wings would draw just a little bit of attention? So when we walk amongst the human species, our wings are cloaked so that they remain invisible, our halos disappear and our eyes dull to a natural looking shade. Our beauty still draws attention to us, but not the kind that would raise any suspicions. We agreed with the other supernatural creatures out there that we would keep their world a secret from the humans. We figured that it would be the right thing to do, not to mention that it would benefit all of us in the long run. The humans don't need to know about everything, especially the never ending war raging on between Heaven and Hell.

You're probably wondering what kind of evil forces we have to go up against. Well the first one is the most obvious and that is Lucifer or 'the devil'. He was once one of God's favorite Angel's, but then he began rebelling and turning some of the other Angel's against him. They had their own ideas of what the world should be like and wanted more all of the time. There was a battle and they lost resulting in God kicking Lucifer and his followers out of heaven and into the underworld otherwise known as Hell. His punishment for creating such turmoil was that he had to take care of the spirits who had done wrong during their life and were not permitted access into the Kingdom of Heaven. None of this sat well with Lucifer and he began to plot his revenge.

You see, Lucifer may have fallen into Hell, but his followers fell down to the earth and they are what are known as 'Fallen Angels' or 'The Fallen'. The six of them (including Lucifer) were the first to ever fall from Heaven and the first thing that Lucifer did was convince the other five of the Fallen to join him in Hell. From there, he morphed them into our nemesis. They are what are known as Incubus and Succubus; they're the strongest and most vicious of Lucifer's army.

Below them are the demons. Lucifer created them himself out of some of the most evil and vile of the spirits that were not permitted into Heaven.

Over the millennia and the centuries, Lucifer has been building his army up. His favorite and most effective way of doing that were collecting any Angels who fell from Heaven down to Earth knowing that they make the strongest and the fiercest Incubus or Succubus. He knows that there is no way that he could take over Heaven with only his creations. They are nowhere near as strong as Angels.

The way that you can tell the difference between any Angel and one of Lucifer's minions are that both the Incubus and Succubus have jet black wings instead of our white ones. They also have black eyes and dress in red, silver and black while in their true form and instead of halo's, they have a pair of sharp black horns on top of their heads. They have a form that they can shift into as well for traveling amongst the humans and it is the same as ours. The only way that you can even tell the difference is because of their scent and being around so long that it is just second nature to be able to pick one out in a crowd.

Now that I've told you some about of that, I think there is one thing that I should probably tell you. I am one of the Fallen. It is a long and very complicated story, but I will try to sum it up as best as I can.

First off, there are not many differences between Fallen Angels and God's Angels. We both have white wings and the same characteristics that make us Angels to begin with. The only real difference that is visible is our halos; God's Angels have halos made of glowing golden particles while the Fallen Angels have glowing silver particles. The glow around it is still golden, but the particles themselves are silver.

My mate's name is Major Jasper Andrew Whitlock and he was one of God's favorite Angels. He was strong, handsome and the best fighter that anyone has ever seen, unbeatable to anyone who would dare go against him. He is also empathic. He can feel and control the emotions of those around him, giving him a massive advantage to everyday life and during a battle. He is such an amazing man and he made me so happy every day of my existence.

But all of that changed in 1863 earth years when an Angel named Damien ruined our happy lives in Heaven. He was jealous of Jasper for many reasons. He was resentful of the relationship that he had with God. He hated the fact that he was so well-liked and respected amongst the rest of the Angels and he was completely envious of the fact that he was mated to me. He ended up cooking up a plot with Lucifer that had set Jasper up for treason therefore causing my Jasper to fall to earth and become one of the Fallen. I fought with all my might and heart for Jasper to anyone who would listen, only to be labeled as a coconspirator and fell to earth myself, but nowhere near where my Jasper had fallen.

I ended up searching the world for him, but had no luck what so ever. It was like he had disappeared from existence. I was crushed and depressed and it was killing me to be away from my mate for so long as it is now 2012. I couldn't understand why I haven't found him or why he hadn't found me. We had mated and marked each other and should have been able to always find the other, but since having fallen, I haven't been able to. Fortunately, my luck had changed a few weeks ago when I ran into a mated pair of human drinking vampires.

I was in the United States in northern Texas when I was passing through over a large ranch. I was met by the two vampires who had identified themselves as Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. The last name instantly set off something in my head and I attempted to ease my way into a series of questions when I was stopped by Peter who was grinning at me. He told me that he knew what I was and that I didn't have to dance around any topics with him and his mate. This didn't exactly ease my worries considering the fact that not many creatures know about my kind, especially vampires.

You see, their royal family – the Volturi – have a power complex and do not like the fact that they are not the most powerful beings so to keep order amongst their kind; they have not told any of their species that we exist. We didn't bother to press the issue, because we had our own problems and battles and didn't need to concern ourselves with how a bunch of vampires wanted to rule their kind.

Anyway, they said that Peter had a gift of sorts even though he wouldn't exactly call it that, rather a 'quirk'. Random bits and pieces of information come to him and tell him things that he will need to know for one reason or another. He knew what I was and why I was aimlessly searching the world and where I could find my mate.

I was speechless and shocked until he told me that he knew Jasper, where he was and what happened to him. I had assumed that he somehow knew him because of his last name, but nothing prepared me for what he had to tell me about my beloved.

In 1863 nearly right after my Jasper fell to earth, three female vampires had approached him. The leader, Maria, was in league with Lucifer and has a sexual relationship with an Incubus named Xavier. She knew all about both kinds of Angels from him and as per the agreement that Lucifer made with Damien, she was to bite him and could use him in her army as a gift for her loyalty.

It was then that everything began to make sense, but also sent a shudder to go throughout my body. One thing that many do not know is that if a vampire bites a Fallen Angel precisely in their jugular, they will change into a Hybrid. They will become a vampire in their earth form but that isn't the problem. They will lose their memory and with it all of the knowledge of Angels. They will remain trapped in their vampire form because they won't know how to change or even that they could. They will keep their gift or power as they would in any form and would make for a very strong vampire. The only way that they could get their memory back was if their mate (specifically) claimed them and bit over the bite that their sire had given them and inject them with their mating essence.

Peter and Charlotte went on to tell me about his time with Maria and how they became incorporated in his life and the Southern Vampire Wars. They went into detail about how the Major saved Charlottes life and helped the two of them escape Maria's army regardless of the punishment that he had no doubt gotten for letting them go. They explained how they had come back five years later for him and helped him escape himself only to leave them a year later to be on his own because of his depression from feeding from humans. I held back a growl when I learned of the future seeing vampire who found him in a diner in Philadelphia and talked him into coming with her to the Cullen's and becoming a 'vegetarian vampire'. I didn't like that part at all nor the part where they had talked about Jasper's sexual relationship with Maria either. I knew that I couldn't blame him because he didn't know that he had a mate, but it didn't hurt any less.

They finished their tale when they explained that he was now living in a small town called Forks in Washington State. Apparently they were going to be visiting him in a month or so. But me having waited as long as I have couldn't wait any longer and immediately headed towards the North West after thanking the profusely and telling them that I hope to see them again next month.

I had just entered the town of Forks when I see a police cruiser parked sideways in an empty parking lot with its driver's side door still wide open. Taking a deep breath in, I could smell a vampire leading into the sporting goods store with a broken window where the police cruiser was parked in front of.

I suddenly heard gun shots going off along with the chuckling of the vampire and knew that I couldn't ignore this and continue on my way without trying to help this brave human.

Sighing, I went inside and saw that the officer was fighting a losing battle and I knew that what this vampire was doing was wrong. By the way that he was acting, one would think that he was psychotic and just didn't care. This police man did not need to die today.

I ended up using my shield to slice and dice the vampire into pieces before pushing them outside to light on fire. There was no reason why any more damage had to happen to this obvious family owned store.

Upon burning the pieces, I was shocked to find that the officer had come to stand next to me as I watched the pieces burn and the purple smoke rise. I introduced himself to me as Charlie Swan and thanked me profusely for coming when I did and saving his life. Apparently he hadn't had time to call in for back up before he went inside thinking that he could handle it. He then proceeded to ask me my name and what was I doing in town since he didn't know who I was. The town was small enough for everyone to be able to spot an outsider easily enough. I told him that my name was Isabella Maria Whitlock and that I just wandered in and wasn't sure where I was heading.

He surprised me when he didn't ask any questions about what had just happened even though it was clear that he didn't know anything about the supernatural or he would have known not to bother firing his weapon. Instead, he offered me a place to stay and we could tell everyone that I was one of his daughters from his past marriage coming to live with him.

After thinking it over, I quickly decided that I would stay with him and that we would even change my last name to Swan and enroll me into school for my senior year. I figured that this would work out rather well since I didn't want to just thrust myself into Jasper's new life, but rather take things slowly since he doesn't remember who I am or who he is.

It has been about a week since I started staying with Charlie and I am getting ready to start my first day of school tomorrow at Forks High. I am dreading it, but know that it has to be this way at least for now if I want to get my mate back. I can only hope that things go according to plan.

**A/N:**** So, what do you guys think? Yes, this is the story that is replacing 'The Demonic Princess' and I am writing it with my new coauthor dramaqueen1917. What do you think is going to happen during Isabella's first day at school and with the Cullen's? **

**The story is going to be different from a lot of the other kinds of supernatural stories out there and is definitely going to be a bit on the darker side with lots of ups and downs and twists and turns. Also, getting her mate back is only going to be the first part of their journey together! I'd love to hear what you think!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Take a look at a few of my Twilight stories posted on my FF page! (Xo BellaItalia oX)**

**This is a series I am working on. The first one is called **_'Dhampir'_**:**

_Lilly McLean never understood why she was so different until she & her adoptive parents moved to Forks, Washington & finds a friend in Bella Swan. They meet a strange golden-eyed family where she finds her mate in Jasper Whitlock. With their help, she will learn what it means to be a Dhampir & become initiated into the Supernatural World. A Twilight Story Book 1 Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**I have already started the Sequel to that story and it is called **_Dhampir: Broken Moonlight_**:**

_Sequel to Dhampir: Lilly & Jasper seal their forever's with their vows, but an accident at Bella's birthday party causes the family to split up and leave Forks. Lilly has her opinions about leaving Bella behind & challenges Edward's demands. Meanwhile, Jasper has an old enemy from his past stalking him & his new wife. Who are they & what do they want? A Twilight Story Book 2 Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**Another story is called**_ '__Never What It Seems'_

_What Jasper Whitlock remembers from his time in the Southern Wars isn't what happened at all. After unknowingly leaving his mate, Marie, to the hands of her power hungry sisters, he continues on with his immortal life. After 90 yrs with no word about what happened to her Major, Marie is rescued & reunited with him only to find that what he remembers of her is nothing but brutality. Jasper/Maria Peter/Charlotte Bella/Edward_

**The other has been adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side called **_'You Promised Me Forever_

_Edward left resolving in Bella falling into Jakes arms. However, he broke his promise of forever when he imprinted. A certain southern gentleman suddenly reappears in her life causing her to be thrust back into another love story within the supernatural world where both the past and present threaten everything they've built! Jasper/Bella_

**To see more, go to either page:**** Xo BellaItalia oX **_or _**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX **

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever   
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'** NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'**  
**'Unbreakable Faith'**  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'** NEW!****  
**'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Chronicles of the Fallen**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and dramaqueen1917. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Chapter 1  
****(Isabella's POV)**

Starting off right in the middle of the school year is very bad. It is probably every human teenage girl's worst nightmare – Right next to getting a pimple and falling down the social ladder. In fact, it probably can't get any worse…

No, it turns out that _can_ get worse – _much_ worse. Imagine starting school in the middle of the school year in a small rainy town with the population of approximately 300 all whilst being the main topic of conversation.

It turns out that Charlie does _not_ understand the importance of blending in. No, instead he's cooked up the biggest batch of lies that he's probably ever cooked up and he's most definitely blown everything out of the water and way out of proportion. I wouldn't be surprised if there were rumours of me being a mob boss's step daughter on the run from a hit or a super model/actress that is doing research for her next film somewhere in the rumour mill. Charlie seems to find great humour in informing me of all of the rumours spinning around after being spotted in town by the local humans during the past week. In fact, he finds it so ever amusing. I wonder what he did for entertainment before I came…

So when I arrived at Forks High on Monday morning, the only thing that I wanted to do was go back home, jump into bed and go into hibernation.

Over the past week, I'd managed to get into a habit of sleeping in and I was in no mood to change my sleeping schedule. If I found my Jasper here at this specific school, I'd be sure to inform him that he owed me a whole hell of a lot of sleep… as well as some extra payback for throwing myself into a human high school, to be touched and watched by humans.

_Stop being such a wuss. You've killed vampires, werewolves, demons - you've even survived falling from heaven… and __**this**__ is what you're scared of? A small high school filled with teenage humans?_

It's so nice to know that even my subconscious _loves _me so much.

It turns out that even in my human form, I seem to stand out. Sometimes I wish that my human form came with plainer qualities. My inhuman beauty seems to draw just as much attention as my wings and halo does! So what's the point?

Charlie cooked up some big lie about how I was his long lost daughter from Florida. _Riiight_. There are just two flaws in that story that Charlie didn't seem to realise as he cooked up this big batch of lies. A. I don't really share any features with Charlie - aside from the fact that both of our hair is dark brown. Well actually, I do kind of, if you tilt your head to the side, whilst doing a handstand and closing one eye at the same time. B. Typically, when you live in the sun for most of your life, you're meant to get a tan of some sort. It's too bad that I can't tan.

Finding Forks High School hadn't been all that hard. Looking at the school, it was rather unbelievable. It looked next to nothing like those typical high schools in those movies that Charlie had told me to watch to help me get a feel for what High School would be like. I nearly passed the school as well! Had it not been for the sign, I probably would have gotten lost. It looked like a stack of houses built next to each other with maroon bricks, trees, shrubbery… nothing big. Where were the chain-link fences? What about the metal detectors? And the cheerleaders that are supposed to be complete and total bitches to everyone who doesn't fit in? Surely they would at the very least have the security guards?

Inside the school office it was warm enough. The room did feel a bit claustrophobic, but everything on Earth felt claustrophobic to me, because I was so used to being free in Heaven where the air pressure was completely and totally different. The ghastly yellow waiting area with padded folding chairs felt too cheery and the orange commercial carpet didn't do wonders on the eyes either. Notices and awards were fighting for dominance on all of the walls as the big clock ticked loudly. Plants seem to reach out to me, begging to be touched.

The room had been sliced in half by a long counter which was overflowing with wire baskets and random clusters of paper. There were three desks behind the counter. One was manned by a large, red haired woman wearing glasses. She was also wearing a bright purple shirt that instantly made me feel as though I had dressed for the wrong occasion.

The red-haired woman peered beneath her glasses. "Can I help you, miss?"

"I'm Isabella… Swan?" I asked uncertainly. The immediate awareness lit up in her eyes. _Great_. I had hoped that the rumour mill hadn't reached Forks High School, turns out that my hopes were in vain and I was wrong.

"Of course," she said. She began shuffling through the only neat pile of documents on her desk until she found whatever it was she had been searching for. "I have a schedule right here, as well as a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show me.

She went through my timetable for the day, highlighting the best route to each class with a strange looking purple highlighter. She also gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, after informing me that I was to bring back the sheet at the end of the day. Remind me what the point of that was? I'm here, aren't I?

When I returned to the student car park, other students had started to arrive. I began to follow the student crowd into the school. I kept my face pulled back into my hood as I crowded with teenagers. Thankfully, Charlie was a lot better at clothing than he was at keeping my transition into town as quiet as possible. The last thing that I needed right now was to have a bunch of humans pointing and whispering in awe when I'm trying to blend. Curse you Jasper for choosing a high school to be hiding out it. If he had to go to school, couldn't he have chosen a college in a large city?

The cafeteria was rather plain with stacks of desks and tables, there was nothing that really stood out.

Once I entered the cafeteria, I almost immediately noticed a black '3' painted on a white square on the east corner. _Really?_ The lady at the office had made it sound so difficult. I had anticipated that there'd be some trick into getting in the classrooms… turns out that there was none.

The classroom was small. The two people in front of me stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. I copied them. It turns out that blending in is harder than I thought. There were two girls; one a porcelain-colored blonde, the other looked quite similar minus the fact that she had light brown hair. Both girls brought a weird taste to my mouth – an instant sign that they had been touched by evil in some way or the other. But considering their age and where they live, I would assume that it had more to do with the way that they treated those around them; the blonde more so than the brunette.

I took the slip up to the teacher – a middle aged balding man who had introduced himself as Mr Mason. He gawked at me when he saw my name as his heart began to race the second he looked up – good job Charlie – and I flushed tomato red. At least he didn't make me go to the trouble of introducing myself to the class.

Before the class, I would have never known that humans could stare at me whilst I was behind them. I stand corrected. I faded out of the class as I tried to see if I could feel any pull towards my Jasper. Nothing. Ever since we fell, I haven't been able to feel anything, which I now know is due to him being bit. We need to see each other again before it comes back to us, but I just thought that I would check. I sighed sadly in wistfulness.

When a nasal buzzing sound rang through the classroom, I jumped in surprise as a gangly boy with skin problems and greasy black hair leaned across the aisle to talk to me. As I scanned the classroom I noticed that there was a horrible taste in my mouth and my head was spinning – both of which were signs that evil had somehow touched some of the kids in the classroom.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" His eyes scanned my face adoringly, like a puppy would look at its owner.

"Bella," I corrected him softly.

"Where's your next class?" The kid asked overexcitedly.

I had to check my schedule before I could answer him. "Uhh... government with Jefferson, in building six."

Eyes met mine every single way I looked.

"Great! I'm heading to building four, I could show you the way… I'm Eric!"

We got out jackets and headed out into the pouring rain.

"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?"

"Err… very." Okay, so maybe I should have done some research on where I was meant to have lived for the past few years. I've been to so many places that they all start to blend together.

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"

"I don't think so…?" I definitely needed to do some research on Phoenix… maybe I should take a little holiday to Phoenix sometime soon…

"Wow, what must that be like?" He wondered aloud.

"Sunny."

"You don't look very tan." Okay, think Bella, think… How are you going to get yourself out of this one?

"My mother is… part albino!" I joked.

He studied my face apprehensively and I sighed. It turns out that I'm not a very good liar. Not that I'm very surprised. Jasper used to say that I couldn't lie to save my life.

We walked back around to the cafeteria to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked me right to the door, despite the fact that I probably would have been able to see which door I was meant to go to.

"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have a few classes together." His eyes sparkled and I noticed that he had crossed his fingers behind his back.

I smiled gently before I went into the classroom. He seemed kind hearted for the most part, but there was always that small undercurrent of evil. (The stronger the taste, the worse kind of person they are)

The remainder of the morning passed in the same fashion - although, I found that I was really intrigued by these humans as well as their studies. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr Varner, who I probably would have hated anyway, was the only one that made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I stammered, blushed and tripped over my own boots on my way to my seat. Lord, I hate this form. I feel so off-balance without my wings.

I spent the rest of the class looking at my worksheet in confusion. How did Trigonometry have anything to do with life? I had managed to live over a century in the human world without Trigonometry and I was doing quite well if I was to say so myself.

After two classes, I began to recognise several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me how I liked Forks. I tried to avoid lying as much as possible, but I was still forced to dish out a dozen lies or so.

One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she even walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, but her wild curly hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights. I couldn't remember her name, so I smiled and nodded as she talked. She was very kind hearted and I could tell that she was one of those honest to good people that were few and far between. Though, I think I remember hearing that her father was a paster or something?

"… And anyways, Gerard was like so into me and his girlfriend was like _so_ jealous. I mean she was literally going green with smoke coming out of her ears. I mean really, what type of name is…" I didn't even bother to keep up. I wasn't all that interested in gossip and rumours from girls who have nothing better to do than hurt other people. I knew that the only reason that she was probably talking to me was because A. I was beautiful B. I was new, so therefore was getting attention from the majority of the school.

We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me, but I forgot their names as soon as she spoke them. The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the room.

It was there, in that claustrophobic lunchroom, trying to make conversation that I first saw them… or rather, it was there that I saw _him_.

My Jasper.

He was sitting in the corner of the cafeteria at a table as far away from where I sat as possible. He was sitting with four others. None of them were talking and none of them were eating, despite the fact that they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. None of them were looking at me… but then he looked up. His golden eyes met mine and in that instant, I felt the pull. It was the same pull that had died the moment he had fallen and I almost cried at the familiar feel that I had missed so much. He looked so different… and yet he still looked the same. His golden locks of hair, his facial structure, his pale features. However, his once blue eyes were now a shocking gold. But none of that mattered to me. The only thing that mattered was that he was 'alive' and he was here. I was so worried that Lucifer had gotten to him.

_[LESSON ON ANGELS] I should probably tell you all that we can't really die the say way that humans do. When we die, our souls wander and serve the Lord and his army until we are needed once again. But that could be anywhere between a second or hundreds or hundreds or thousands of years or even never! Once we are needed, we are granted our lives back, but we must complete the task that we are needed for before we can continue our lives and let me tell you. The tasks are NEVER small and ALWAYS something that ONLY we can do._

It was then that he broke the eye contact. The short, pixie-like girl with hair as black as night suddenly looked up at my Jasper. He smiled so lovingly at her and for a moment, I had even made myself believe that he only loved her like a sibling. That was until he hugged the girl gently and kissed her softly on the lips. It was then that I felt my heart break. My Jasper was kissing another girl.

He was so happy… without me? If he was happy, should I break this perfect paradise he has? Who gave me the power to do so? Sure, he was my mate, chosen for me by God himself, but loving him as much as I do, can I really pull him away from something that he clearly loves for someone that he does not even remember right now? What if he is happier here as a vampire than he was as an angel? He was kicked out of heaven because of a frame job after all. Is it really up to me to make that decision?

From where I sat, I saw Jasper hugging the girl to his chest, murmuring sweet nothings that brought a happy smile to the girl's face. Maybe it was best that I didn't intrude. He seemed so happy. All of them looked so happy.

I remembered the last memory I had of Jasper – when he'd fallen out of heaven. His eyes had filled with pain as he'd looked up at me. The fire that had once burned deeply in his eyes had died out. Tears threaten to spill as I begged for anything… anything but losing my Jasper, screaming that he was innocent. But no one listened as Jasper continued to look up at me. His lips opened in a silent scream as he fell from heaven – a silent plea for mercy that I never answered.

Sure, Jasper may no longer remember me, but who was I to decide whether or not his happiness should be ruined? Could I go and break his heart just for the sake of what I want? Can I do it? Can I ruin everything that he has? Am I ready for the repercussions that could come as a result of my actions? Am I ready to face the fact that even if he does remember again once I return his memories, he may still choose to continue his vampire life? He might not even want those memories back. Am I ready to face the reality that Jasper could be happy – truly happy with his vampire family, leaving me along on Earth, forever?

No, I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to face the fact that my Jasper was happy without me. I didn't want to ruin his happiness and I couldn't break his heart for the sake of my own selfishness… and that right there... _that_ is why I ran.

**A/N:**** Awe, poor Bella. What do you think is going through Jasper's mind at this very moment? What do you think Bella's next move will be? Will she continue to pursue Jasper or will she take off and leave for good leaving Jasper with more questions than answers? Remember…the mating pull has been returned to the both of them!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**I am writing this story with my new co-author dramaqueen1917**** !**

**Take a look at a few of my Twilight stories posted on my FF page! (Xo BellaItalia oX)**

**This is a series I am working on. The first one is called **_'Dhampir'_**:**

_Lilly McLean never understood why she was so different until she & her adoptive parents moved to Forks, Washington & finds a friend in Bella Swan. They meet a strange golden-eyed family where she finds her mate in Jasper Whitlock. With their help, she will learn what it means to be a Dhampir & become initiated into the Supernatural World. A Twilight Story Book 1 Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**I have already started the Sequel to that story and it is called **_Dhampir: Broken Moonlight_**:**

_Sequel to Dhampir: Lilly & Jasper seal their forever's with their vows, but an accident at Bella's birthday party causes the family to split up and leave Forks. Lilly has her opinions about leaving Bella behind & challenges Edward's demands. Meanwhile, Jasper has an old enemy from his past stalking him & his new wife. Who are they & what do they want? A Twilight Story Book 2 Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**Another story is called**_ '__Never What It Seems'_

_What Jasper Whitlock remembers from his time in the Southern Wars isn't what happened at all. After unknowingly leaving his mate, Marie, to the hands of her power hungry sisters, he continues on with his immortal life. After 90 yrs with no word about what happened to her Major, Marie is rescued & reunited with him only to find that what he remembers of her is nothing but brutality. Jasper/Maria Peter/Charlotte Bella/Edward_

**The other has been adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side called **_'You Promised Me Forever_

_Edward left resolving in Bella falling into Jakes arms. However, he broke his promise of forever when he imprinted. A certain southern gentleman suddenly reappears in her life causing her to be thrust back into another love story within the supernatural world where both the past and present threaten everything they've built! Jasper/Bella_

**This story was adopted from Wolf-of-Skadi and it is called '**_Once Bitten'_

_Liberty was found in a frail state by the Cullen's while they're hunting. After taking her home & helping her heal they discover that she is a Dhampir & the daughter of Aro Volturi who's not the fair ruler that they had thought him to be. She's an assassin & now on the run for refusing an order. How will her new mate & family manage to save her? Jasper/OC_

**This story it is called '**_Unbreakable Faith'_

_After the Cullen's left town, Bella's cousin, Faith, comes to live with her & Charlie. All the women on Faith's mother's side have the gift of foresight, meaning that she knows about the supernatural. But that's not all. When she was born the spirit of an important member of the vampire world had entered her mind but this only the beginning of Faith's journey! Jas/Faith Bella/Ed_

**To see more, go to either page:**** Xo BellaItalia oX **_or _**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX **

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever   
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'** NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'**  
**'Unbreakable Faith'**  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'** NEW!  
**'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Chronicles of the Fallen**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and dramaqueen1917. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Chapter 2  
****(Jasper's POV)**

There was something different about today. I could feel it, but I couldn't even begin to tell you what it could possibly be.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Alice coming down the stairs as the last person to finish getting ready – as usual – and entering the living room where Emmett, Edward, Rosalie and I were waiting.

"Okay guys," she began, "Just a reminder that there is a new girl starting at Forks High today. She is Chief Swan's daughter that has come to stay with him from Phoenix from his previous marriage."

"And you're telling us this, why?" Rosalie asked in a bored tone while holding up her hand to inspect her nails.

"I told you guys this already," she sighed in annoyance. "I don't know how or why, but I see her becoming very close with our family."

Emmett snorted as Edward quirked a brow. "A human, close to _our_ family? Sure, whatever. She will probably be too scared of us."

"Sure, mock all you want." Alice waved them off. "We'll see who has the last laugh when my visions come true. I will be more than happy to say 'I told you so'."

._.-:'~The Chronicles of the Fallen~':-._.

The day passed by in somewhat of a blur as per usual when you're repeating high school over and over. There was however subtle differences in the atmosphere as the student body reacted to the new girls' presence. There was so much lust in the air from all of the boys and even some of the girls along with jealousy, curiosity and fascination.

I haven't seen her yet, but then again I had come into school late after helping Carlisle around the hospital. I think I remember Alice telling me that she was going to be in our grade and in some of our classes.

Anyway, it was lunch time and the weird tingly feeling that I had been feeling in my chest had changed to an all-out pull that was yanking me across the lunch room. I continued to try to ignore it as long as I could as I became immersed in the conversations that my siblings were having around me.

"So, have any of you actually spotted this new girl yet?" Rosalie inquired with slight distaste. She has never been a fan of humans and even less of human girls, especially the pretty ones.

"Yeah, she was in one of my afternoon classes," Alice chirped. "She really is quite the looker, though there was something different about her than the rest of the humans around us. I can't put my finger on it, but she has an inhuman beauty to her of the likes that I've never seen before. Not to mention, she has the sweetest scent that I've ever smelt, yet I have absolutely no desire to drink from her."

"I passed her in the hall once or twice, so I know exactly what you mean about her scent and her hotness," Emmett agreed. "That girl is definitely a looker!" He gushed causing Rosalie to smack him on the back of his head. "Ouch, Rosie! That hurt! What was that for?" She didn't answer, just gave him an evil glare.

"I'll agree with you on that," Edward grinned. "I think she might even have you beat, Rosalie." He smirked causing the blonde in question to scowl. "She's been in the minds of nearly every student that I've come across today."

"Do you know what her name is?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah," Emmett answered before going back to trying to suck up to his disgruntled mate.

"Well?" I pressed. "What is it?"

"Well, what?" He asked without removing his attention from Rose causing me to sigh loudly and Edward to roll his eyes.

"Isabella Swan," Alice answered for him. I guess she saw that there was no point in asking Emmett anything while he was groveling to his mate.

"Have you been having trouble with your gift when it comes to her?" Alice asked. "Because I've been noticing that there are visions that I have of her with our family, but then the vision completely fades out for a while until it comes back in later as if there was never any problems. Then there are times when I can't see her and anyone around her at all! This has never happened to me before."

"I don't know," Edward said before focusing across the lunch room somewhere behind me. A look of concentration and desire appeared across his features before they suddenly changed to frustration and defeat. "No," he shook his head in defeat. "I can't hear anything from her. It's odd, because I can see her and I know that she is there, but the space where she is supposed to be is complete silent. If it wasn't for the fact that I could see her right now, I would never know that she was there."

I felt a pair of eyes on me at this point and noticed that the pull was back even stronger than before. I couldn't help but to turn around and look no matter how hard I tried to ignore it.

I turned in my seat and looked into the direction that I felt the pull trying to guide me. It was then that I saw her for the first time. My God, she really was the most beautiful creature that I had ever seen. Her blue eyes were captivating and her long brown locks fell in delicate curls down to her ribs. She had curves that any girl would kill for in all of the right places and I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to hold her in my arms and run my hands over that maddeningly luscious skin.

She really did have an inhuman beauty to her that surpassed any vampire that I had ever met before, but that wasn't the part that surprised me. No, it was the fact that the second our eyes connected, I felt as if I was complete for the first time in my existence. Not only that, but I feel like I've known her my whole life and more. The way that she was looking at me gave me a feeling that I know that I felt before, yet I can't remember when. It was then that I noticed that the pull that I had been feeling stopped the second that we lay eyes on each other.

I was broken out of my trance by Alice causing me to look down at her and I gave her a loving smile.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I was just asking if you could feel anything coming from her." She repeated inquisitively.

"Yeah, I could," I confirmed and thought back on the love that I felt coming from her that had stumped me when I first caught her looking at me before our eyes met. Odd.

"Hmm…I wonder why your gift is the only one that works on her." She seemed troubled with that thought and I knew that I had to comfort her.

"I'm sure that it's nothing, maybe just a human with a gift or something. I'm sure it's not anything dangerous. We'll talk to Carlisle about it later on. I'm sure everything will be fine." I reassured her before placing a gentle and loving kiss on her lips.

It was then that I felt such wrenching heartbreak coming from across the canteen from the Isabella. I turned my head to see what had happened that she was feeling that way. It gave me an uneasy feeling to the point where it was bordering on painful. But when my focused on the spot where she had once sat, there was no one there aside from the linger emotions that were swirling in the air along with the concern and confused feelings of the other human students that were sitting around her.

._.-:'~The Chronicles of the Fallen~':-._.

I ended up having to leave school early because the blood lust was getting to be too much when you count in my trip to the hospital and school. Alice agreed that it would be a good idea, so I guess that meant that it wasn't going to turn out well if I stayed.

I had just buried my last kill when I could smell a sweet smell that resembled strawberries, lilac's and freesias. It was the most tantalizing scent that I had ever smelled.

I followed the trail until I came upon one of the loveliest places that I had ever seen. The meadow was small, perfectly round and filled with wild flowers – violet, yellow and soft white. A bubbling brook ran through the meadow creating a beautiful symphony. The sun was directly overhead, filling the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine. But none of that was what had stunned me the most.

In the center of the meadow was an angel sitting amongst the flowers. Literally, there was an angel with enormous beautiful white feathery wings. A halo circled above her head that sparkled and shimmered and as the sun hit her, her halo sent beautiful rainbows and prisms bouncing across the meadow.

Upon further inspection, I noticed that she was crying with her long brown curls flowing down her back while she used her pale white hands to cover her face. The heartbreak coming from her was crippling, yet I couldn't deny the beauty that was in front of me as I looked over the scene.

I reached the edge of the pool of light and stepped through the last fringe of ferns into the meadow through the soft grass, swaying flowers and warm gilded air. I didn't worry about my sparkling form considering the fact that I wasn't the only supernatural creature here, but I had to admit that I was stunned. I never knew that angels existed, yet I should considering the fact that I am a vampire after all.

I stepped on a twig causing it to snap under my foot. She gasped and whipped her head around as she jumped up to her feet. I felt my eyes widen as I realized that the creature in front of me was none other than the new girl, Isabella Swan, herself.

**A/N:**** So, thoughts? What do you think will happen in the upcoming confrontation between Bella and Jasper? I'd love to hear what you think!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**I am writing this story with my new co-author dramaqueen1917!**

**Take a look at a few of my Twilight stories posted on my FF page! (Xo BellaItalia oX)**

**This is a series I am working on. The first one is called **_'Dhampir'_**:**

_Lilly McLean never understood why she was so different until she & her adoptive parents moved to Forks, Washington & finds a friend in Bella Swan. They meet a strange golden-eyed family where she finds her mate in Jasper Whitlock. With their help, she will learn what it means to be a Dhampir & become initiated into the Supernatural World. A Twilight Story Book 1 Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**I have already started the Sequel to that story and it is called **_Dhampir: Broken Moonlight_**:**

_Sequel to Dhampir: Lilly & Jasper seal their forever's with their vows, but an accident at Bella's birthday party causes the family to split up and leave Forks. Lilly has her opinions about leaving Bella behind & challenges Edward's demands. Meanwhile, Jasper has an old enemy from his past stalking him & his new wife. Who are they & what do they want? A Twilight Story Book 2 Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**Another story is called**_ '__Never What It Seems'_

_What Jasper Whitlock remembers from his time in the Southern Wars isn't what happened at all. After unknowingly leaving his mate, Marie, to the hands of her power hungry sisters, he continues on with his immortal life. After 90 yrs with no word about what happened to her Major, Marie is rescued & reunited with him only to find that what he remembers of her is nothing but brutality. Jasper/Maria Peter/Charlotte Bella/Edward_

**The other has been adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side called **_'You Promised Me Forever_

_Edward left resolving in Bella falling into Jakes arms. However, he broke his promise of forever when he imprinted. A certain southern gentleman suddenly reappears in her life causing her to be thrust back into another love story within the supernatural world where both the past and present threaten everything they've built! Jasper/Bella_

**This story was adopted from Wolf-of-Skadi and it is called '**_Once Bitten'_

_Liberty was found in a frail state by the Cullen's while they're hunting. After taking her home & helping her heal they discover that she is a Dhampir & the daughter of Aro Volturi who's not the fair ruler that they had thought him to be. She's an assassin & now on the run for refusing an order. How will her new mate & family manage to save her? Jasper/OC_

**This story it is called '**_Unbreakable Faith'_

_After the Cullen's left town, Bella's cousin, Faith, comes to live with her & Charlie. All the women on Faith's mother's side have the gift of foresight, meaning that she knows about the supernatural. But that's not all. When she was born the spirit of an important member of the vampire world had entered her mind but this only the beginning of Faith's journey! Jas/Faith Bella/Ed_

**To see more, go to either page:**** Xo BellaItalia oX **_or _**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX **

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever   
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'** NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'**  
**'Unbreakable Faith'**  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'** NEW!  
**'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Chronicles of the Fallen**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and dramaqueen1917. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

_**Previously…  
**__I stepped on a twig causing it to snap under my foot. She gasped and whipped her head around as she jumped up to her feet. I felt my eyes widen as I realized that the creature in front of me was none other than the new girl, Isabella Swan, herself._

**Chapter 3  
****(Jasper's POV)**

In that moment, it felt as if the entire world had stopped – as if the air particles had frozen mid-air and the chirping birds had quietened for just a moment. Her stormy bright blue eyes shined, daring me to look into her soul. I felt the Major stirring inside of me as distant memories from my human life began to tickle the back at the back of my head.

_Purity… Power…Unconditional love… beautiful eyes… falling… searching… lost…_

Pain and regret bled from Isabella before her emotions suddenly cut off. It was a sudden change that left me reeling. For as long as I could remember, no one, absolutely no one had been able to cut off their feelings from my gift. It felt different… nice.

A small, traitorous tear escaped her eyes.

"Jasper," She whispered hesitantly. My name was whispered tenderly, almost as though it harboured a deep dark secret that only Isabella knew.

"Isabella… I… You aren't human, are you?" I whispered hesitantly before mentally cursing myself. Why did I find it so hard to talk to her? I was Jasper Whitlock, the God of War! The Satan of the South! Yet, I sounded like such a stuttering blunt idiot for asking if she was human when it was clear as day that she wasn't! I mean, it was obvious! Humans don't go around sprouting gigantic feathery wings or have sparkling halo's levitating above their heads that send rainbows in every direction in a far worse manner than even us vampires do!

"No, I'm not." She laughed bitterly and somewhat uncomfortably.

"I… I guess there's no harm in telling you that I'm a vampire, right?" I fumbled. Fumbled? Good God, what was wrong with me?

"There's a lot of harm that could be done by you telling me that. If I were human, I'd be running for the hills. But I knew that you were a vampire long before you told me." She admitted somewhat shyly as her lips quirked somewhat it a nervous smile.

"So… what are you then?" I asked stupidly. Duh!

'_You're a vampire. You've been on this world for 169 years! You've seen war, bloodshed and whatever else and you still can't connect the dots? Pity…'_

Well, the Major was on my side. At least Peter wasn't here to whack me over the head for not being able to connect the dots.

"What do you think I am, Jasper?" She inquired as she smirked and quirked a delicate eyebrow. "A talking chipmunk that just happens to be able to sprout white feathery wings?"

"An angel," I said softly.

"Congratulations Jasper. What do you want me to give you, an award? A round of applause? I'm an angel and you're a vampire. You're happily in love with the black haired pixie and I love Peter." I suspected that she was being sarcastic, although there was nothing to confirm it as such.

"Peter?" My stomach dropped and I felt a spark of jealousy echo throughout my body and I knew instantly that it was my own emotion. But why was I feeling this way? Why was my body reacting in such a way to this exquisite creature, aside from the obvious?

"Peter," she repeated the name and looked for a spark of recognition to appear in my features. "The annoying guy that has a thing for giving me nicknames like 'cupcake' and 'kitten'?"

"You're in love with him? Do I know him?" I couldn't help the envy that filled my voice against my will.

_I love Alice, my mate. My fashion obsessed pixie. I don't care if Isabella Swan is in love with a guy. I love Al-_

"I never said I was _in_ love with him Jasper. I just said that I love him." Relief waved over me. "And yes, I believe that you should remember your captain from the Southern Wars."

"Oh, yeah," I immediately felt guilty for not remembering someone that I considered my brother, but decided to change the subject. "Well, why don't you come and meet the family? I'm sure they'd be happy to meet you, now that-"

"Now that there's less of a chance of me being served as dinner or a reason that we can be in each other's lives without fear of punishment?" Isabella suggested.

"Kind of…" I mumbled rubbing the back of my neck.

"Sure," she sighed, "I suppose I'd better go meet the rest of your family." She shrugged, "As long as I won't have to worry about being locked up in a dark basement where I'll be used for experiments and an infinite blood supply."

"Don't worry, my family isn't like that. We won't lock you up and experi- okay, so Carlisle might ask a few questions, but he won't do anything unless you're willing." I admitted.

"Awesome. I find that it's easier to set the rules first," Isabella tapped her head knowingly. "It saves me the trouble of having to break out of the basement later. It can be quite bothersome finding a way to escape your captors." She sighed.

I nodded whilst attempting to be sympathetic. She spoke as if she had already been captured by vampires which made me question what history she and vampires shared.

"Okay, well, do you want to follow me or…?" I trailed off, unsure of what to say or how she travelled.

"Just run home and I'll follow you from above." She pointed towards the sky and laughed at a joke that only she seemed to get before she gestured for me to start running.

._.-:'~The Chronicles of the Fallen~':-._.

As I ran, an old, long forgotten memory - for I knew that that was what it was - flashed to mind.

_I looked into her eyes. The shadows covered most of her face, but I could still see her eyes, her beautiful, soulful eyes. They glimpsed into the pain and suffering beneath her strong smile. I wondered what I must have looked like. My blonde curls matted across my face, whilst blood, sweat and tears stuck to my clothes and face. I must have looked like a savage as I lay across her feet, too tired to even try to stand._

"_Don't cry." I whisper, "Everything is going to be okay…"_

_Except, we both knew that it wouldn't be okay. We both knew that this would be the end. That no matter what, by the time the sun set and the stars peeked behind the clouds, I'd be gone. And the chances of us ever being together were bleak._

_I had long accepted that this would be the end - that I would have to leave her to continue on without me. I had been forced to come to the fact that life would go on for her and that it was most likely that one day, she would find someone else. That she would move on. No matter how many times she told me that there would be no one else for her and that we were made to be together, I knew that eventually, I would be nothing more than an old memory, a small cloud compared to the glorious sun._

"_Jasper… they've decided." She whispered. I could see the tears fill her eyes as she kneeled beside me. She wrapped her arms around my torso as she helped me stand. Oh, what a pitiful sight I must have been. But I didn't care. In that moment, all that mattered was that I knew that everything I had worked towards was about to be crushed into the dust._

…

_She whispered, "I love you. Please! Don't leave me Jasper! PLEASE!" Faceless men were holding her arms as she cried. Her entire body shook as she screamed and thrashed against them as she tried to get to me._

_And then I was falling. The pain. Nothing, absolutely nothing could compare to the pain I felt as I fell. It was followed by the hollowness and broken despair as I cried. My entire body shook as I felt the shock wear off only to be replaced by more pain. I could only hope that she would forget – that she would one day find someone else that would deserve her unconditional love. I guess I was never meant to be that guy regardless of what we were told and what we felt._

The memory left me confused. I had no idea where I would have gotten that memory and I had no idea who that girl in my memories was. It was obvious that she had meant a lot to me in my past life. And I couldn't help but feel that whoever she was, she held all of the answers to my past life, wherever that was.

If only I could meet her.

**A/N:**** His first memory from when he was an angel. They are on their way to the Cullen's. What do you think will happen when they find out what she is? What do you think of Jasper's memory?**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out a few of my stories that I have posted on my page! The first one is called **_'Perplexing Revelations'_

_When Bella gets ready to leave Forks, she gets a phone call from Peter who desperately needs her help. Jasper had a slip & is having trouble coping. Only Bella can bring him back to himself. During her stay, secrets get revealed and an adventure begins!_

**Another story is called**_ '__Never What It Seems'_

_What Jasper Whitlock remembers from his time in the Southern Wars isn't what happened at all. After unknowingly leaving his mate, Marie, to the hands of her power hungry sisters, he continues on with his immortal life. After 90 yrs with no word about what happened to her Major, Marie is rescued & reunited with him only to find that what he remembers of her is nothing but brutality. Jasper/Maria Peter/Charlotte Bella/Edward_

**The other has been adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side called **_'You Promised Me Forever_

_Edward left resolving in Bella falling into Jakes arms. However, he broke his promise of forever when he imprinted. A certain southern gentleman suddenly reappears in her life causing her to be thrust back into another love story within the supernatural world where both the past and present threaten everything they've built! Jasper/Bella_

**And this last one is called **_'Other Worldly Beauty'_

_After the Cullen's left, Bella is at the height of her depression. Jayden comes to town and turns Bella's world upside down bringing her back into the world of the supernatural where she learns that vampires aren't the only mythical creatures out there. Jayden has to face her past in ways that she hadn't imagined while finding the love of her life. Jasper/Jayden Bella/Edward_

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_or _**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX **

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'** NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'**  
**'Unbreakable Faith'**  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'** NEW!  
**'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Chronicles of the Fallen**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and dramaqueen1917. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Chapter 4****  
****(Isabella's POV)**

I touched my feet down on to the ground in front of a large house, or should I say mansion. I don't know what I expected, but it certainly wasn't this. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred human years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall- not including the basement- rectangular and well proportioned. The windows were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. Some of the walls were even completely made of glass, making it easy to see directly into the whole room. There were no cars in sight, so I figured that they were probably all parked in the detached garaged across the driveway. I could hear the river close by, hidden in the obscurity of the forest.

"You live in a very beautiful home," I told Jasper bringing my eyes to him and I noticed that he was still eyeing my wings.

"Thank you," he smiled bringing his focus back over to my face. "Esme will be pleased that you like it. She designed it from the ground up." He informed me before returning his focus to my specific angelic features.

I had my mental shield part way down where I always have it unless I strengthen it or drop it, so I knew that he could easily feel me with his gift as I smirked at him in amusement at the utter awe still on his face.

"Uh, sorry," he apologized sheepishly. "It's just that… you're…" he gestured at my wings and halo unsure of what to say.

"I know," I smiled somewhat shyly. "There are very few beings out there who know of the existence of Angels among other creatures. I don't blame you for staring." I sighed inwardly at this though, thinking about how painful it was for me to see my mate like this; not knowing who I am or who he really is. Or even what we are together.

"Is something wrong?" He asked in concern as he stepped forward looking as if he wanted to reach out and touch me, but was restraining himself.

"Oh, no," I shook my head sending him reassurance. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He pressed. "I didn't even ask you why you were crying earlier. I apologize for forgetting myself. It's just that I was a little…"

"Sidetracked?" I finished for him quirking my brow.

"Yeah," he answered reaching up his hand and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

It was then that I noticed the Cullen men cautiously stepping out of the front door in astonishment while three women were peeking out the windows curiously with utter awe plastered all over their immortal faces.

"Oh, uh…," Jas per fumbled before grabbing my hand in preparation to pull me toward the large porch, but stopped abruptly as he felt the electrical sensations of the mating bond. Well, I knew what it was. He just stared down at our joined hands in confusion and shock, clearly startled by it.

I sighed sadly causing his gaze to snap up towards my face and release my hand as if I had shocked him.

"S-sorry," he stuttered and then paused, slightly surprised that he had startled in the first place. It was not something that vampires were known to do at all.

He shook himself out of it quickly though before placing a gentle hand on my lower back below my wings and guiding me toward the house as he had originally planned.

"Guys, this is Isabella Swan." He introduced me before turning his attention to the older blond haired vampire that was in the center of the other two males. He was clearly the coven leader and was looking on at me with adamant interest. "She's new at our school." He told him.

The three vampires stepped fully out of the door and traveled down the six porch steps as the three women flitted out behind them, obviously not wanting to miss out on whatever this was.

I was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable under their gazes until I felt a burst of reassurance and confidence shoot out at me through Jasper's gift. I normally would have smiled at him appreciatively, but I didn't want to raise too many questions regarding how I knew about his gift, so I just reacted as anyone else who would randomly start to feel those emotions and smiled up at the coven.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet all of you." I nodded respectfully. I didn't want to startle them. Even though they weren't aware, I could easily wipe out the entire coven easily, but I would never do that without provocation. However, too many vampires with too many powerful gifts could subdue me, but never kill me.

I shook these thoughts from my head, not wanting to think about that. To be brief, let's just say that I had a run in with the Volturi and drew in the attention of the ever popular Aro Volturi and when I wouldn't comply with his wishes… let's just say that I wasn't just joking earlier when I spoke of escaping from a basement. That is after all where the dungeons are located.

"It's an honor to meet you as well, Isabella." Carlisle smiled. "My name is Carlisle and this is my family. You've clearly already met Jasper, but this is Emmett." he said gesturing to the large brown curly haired vampire who reminded me of a body builder with an adorable set of dimples.

"Hello," I smiled at him feeling completely comfortable in his presence. He reminded me of a large teddy bear or an over protective big brother.

Emmett walked right up to me and it looked as if he was about to hug me, but paused half way before readjusting himself to try a different way, but stopped again.

"Uh, I would hug you, but…" he trailed off and motioned toward my wings.

I just giggled at his antics. "I can fix that," I winked before taking in a deep breath and cloaking my wings and halo, appearing as the immortally beautiful girl that they had seen earlier today at school.

"Whoa!" He gasped along with several of the other vampires. "That's fucking awesome!" He grinned.

"Emmett! Language!" A caramel haired woman scolded him before stepping up to Carlisle's side and wrapping their arms around each other.

"Sorry," Emmett murmured causing me to giggle. He had obviously heard this and smirked before lifting me off of my feet and swinging me around. "We are going to get along great!"

"Alright, Emmett," Jasper chuckled somewhat nervously as he approached us. "Put the poor girl down."

After I was placed on my feet, Carlisle brought my attention back to him as he introduced the lovely woman on his arm as his wife and mate, Esme.

"It's very nice to know you dear," she smiled in a very motherly fashion. It made my heart bleed in a very homesick manner as I thought about my own human mother before I passed and was selected to become an Angel.

"It's nice to meet you, as well." I swallowed thickly causing Jasper to look at me in concern. I only smiled at him as a polite way to wave him off before bringing my attention to the copper haired boy who was walking toward me.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen," he formally introduced himself and held out his hand.

I studied his hand for a moment before placing my hand delicately in his. "It's a pleasure," I smiled politely as he brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on it.

Jasper growled at this exchange causing everyone to snap their attention in his direction in confusion and shock. I don't even think that he understood why he reacted in that fashion by the look on his face.

"I'm sorry," he apologized and unnecessarily cleared his throat. "I don't know where that came from."

"Anyway," Edward narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously before looking back at me. "This is Emmett's wife and mate, Rosalie," he gestured to a very beautiful blond vampire who only gave me a small smile and a wave while she was tucked under Emmett's arm. "And this is Jasper's wife, Alice," he gestured over at the black haired pixie vampire that Jasper was kissing earlier.

I noticed that he didn't say mate and was relieved that he knew the truth about that at least, but the fact that she was his wife hurt just as much. I made sure to shield my emotions from him, causing him to snap his head in my direction in startled confusion laced with panic.

I ignored him while Alice danced over to me and wrapped her arms around me momentarily startling me. She pulled back with a large grin on her face. "Oh, we will all be such great friends! I can already see it!" She gushed.

I quirked a brow in confusion causing Carlisle to answer as he approached the three of us. "Alice can see visions of the future based on your decisions."

"But I can't always see you and I think I've figured out why. I can't see you at all in your true form, but in this form I can see you just fine." She explained.

"Oh," I nodded, "Yeah, I think that's because of my shields." I rationalized.

"Your shields?" Jasper asked immediately. "Is that why your emotions just cut themselves off from me?" He pressed almost urgently.

"Um, yeah," I nodded and bit my lip. "I have two shields; a physical one and a mental shield. My mental shield is always at least half way up which shields most mental assaults aside from very strong Angelic gifts. If this is the case, I have to throw it up all the way and strengthen it so that no mental attacks will leak through. My physical shield blocks physical attacks and when that one is up, you will see it. It is a bright golden color and can keep anyone inside of the shield from escaping and anyone from the outside from getting in."

"Is that why I can't hear your thoughts?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "I believe so."

"Awe! You're lucky!" Emmett pouted resulting in Rosalie to playfully smack him in the chest. "Ouch, babe! What was that for?"

"Because that wasn't very nice to Edward," she answered.

"It's alright, Rose," Edward waved her off. "I appreciate you sticking up for me, but it's no secret that most of you hate my gift at times."

Everyone chuckled at this until Jasper interrupted. "But if that is the case, then why does my gift work?" He asked. "I can feel and manipulate emotions and I can always feel you except for a few minutes ago when you were suddenly cut off from me."

'_Shit, I've said too much,'_ I thought to myself. "Um, I don't know why that is," I shrugged making sure that my shield was all the way up so that he would not detect the lie in my emotions. He studied me for a moment before seemingly dismissing it.

"Shall we go inside and you can tell us about yourself?" Carlisle asked. "I would love to learn about your species."

"Carlisle thrives on knowledge," Edward informed me. "Especially information on new topics and we had no idea that your kind existed until we saw you outside."

I looked at Carlisle and smiled politely. "It would be my pleasure." I said. "In my opinion, more supernatural creatures should know about our existence. After all, most humans suspect that we exist. There was an entire book written with us within it!" I sighed as we made our way inside.

**(Jasper's POV)**

We all entered the living room and scattered around and taking a seat on the furniture. Carlisle sat on a chair with Esme on the arm, Rosalie sat on the couch with Edward and Alice while Bella and I sat on the loveseat.

I know that normally I would sit next to Alice, but for some reason I couldn't help but gravitate towards Bella like I couldn't be close enough to her. I had to restrain myself from touching her and it was maddening! I don't understand any of this!

Bella delicately folded her hands across her lap as she began to speak. "First things first, I need to inform you all of something before I tell you my story and then I will answer your questions about Angels in general and our enemies. I am not an ordinary Angel who resides in Heaven with God. No, I am one of the Fallen. You may know them better as Fallen Angels."

My eyes widened and I suddenly flashed back to that memory or whatever it was of me falling while in excruciating pain.

Bella began speaking again breaking me out of my flashback. "I was born long ago before the time of Christ in what is now known as Italy. I was human just as you were before you were changed into what you are now. However, I was very different from girls in my time and for that, God had favored me. I won't go into detail about my human life, because that isn't where my story truly begins. I died at the age that you see me now for people did not live as long as they do today.

"When I made it to the Gates of Heaven to be judged before God, he spoke to me and told me that he had a special plan for me. He said that my next step would be to become an Angel, which is a very rare honor that God bestows on those he deems worthy. He told me that I was to become the mate of his most prized warrior. He called this Angel, Ares. You may have heard of him from the Greeks who crowned him the God of War. He had a human name like all of the angels once did, just as mine is Isabella Maria, though I don't remember what my maiden name was before I became Ares's mate. God called me Aphrodite, who as you know is the wife and mate to Ares. The Greeks got a lot of their god's from us Angels as we helped them out throughout the years."

_'Wow, I can definitely see why she was chosen by the Greeks to be named as the Goddess of of love, desire, beauty, fertility, the sea, and vegetation. She is beyond what I had imagined her to look like.' _

I noticed Edward's emotions shift as he heard these thoughts causing him to narrow his eyes at me. '_What's his problem?' _

I brushed him off and began to focus back on the beauty next to me as I listened to her rehash her story.

"Now, just as God exists, so does Lucifer. As you know he was the first Angel who went against God and fell from Heaven and as punishment for his crimes - which are still the worst that have ever been recorded – he was sentenced to take care of the souls who were not deemed worthy to walk in the Kingdom of Heaven.

"But the thing is…Lucifer did not act alone, though he was the ring leader of the bunch. He had seven followers that were sentenced to fall with him. They were only to become a part of the Fallen, as I am. The Fallen are those that were kicked out of Heaven and fell down to Earth doomed to walk amongst the mortals for the rest of time. But Lucifer did not give up on his mission. He rallied up all thirteen followers and they became the first Demonic Angels. You will know them as Incubus's or Succubus's. They are made from Fallen Angels and are the most powerful of Lucifer's familiars. The first seven were in put in charge of each of the seven circles of Hell; one for Lust, one for Greed…and so forth.

"Throughout time, he also created other familiars. One that you may be familiar with is the Kappa. They were made from vampires who pledged themselves to Lucifer and his familiars. The way that you can tell the difference between Lucifer's vampiric demons and yourselves is because the Kappa has green skin. **(A/N: Yes, this is all fact.) **They also cannot be burned by first like you can. The same thing goes for the Jinn. But they are made from shape shifters like your wolf pack over on the reservation. But they prefer heat more than areas like this. You will find them in large packs in the Middle East. The way you can tell the difference between the shape shifters and the Jinn are by their eyes. Their eyes will be bright red, just like a newborn vampire's."

"Holy shit, are you serious?" Emmett asked in astonishment, though everyone was in some sort of shocked state. "This is all crazy!"

"Yes," Bella nodded. "But there are far crazier familiars than that. Those are just the ones that you need to be aware of for now since they are so similar to the supernatural creatures that you may have come across." She paused for a moment and began to play with her necklace. It was a beautiful pendant of a pair of gold wings and a halo on a gold chain.

"Anyway," she sighed. "As I was saying, Lucifer tends to collect the Fallen Angels because of how powerful they are. It's hard to dodge him once he catches your scent. He will sick his hounds of Hell on you and they will drag you down beneath the surface."

"How is that possible?" Carlisle asked intrigued.

"There are many entrances to Hell that are hidden on Earth. The closest one to here is in one of the deep caverns in the mountains. It is hard to find if you don't know what you're looking for, so it is rare for a human to stumble upon one."

"Can I ask how it is possible that you have a gift?" Edward asked obviously interested in the fact that he is not able to read her mind. Though, I didn't like how he was a little too overly interested in her and I could tell that it wasn't just because of those facts and more to do with her as a person or Angel.

"All Angels are given one supernatural gift from God. I was given my shields. Not all gifts are as powerful as mine. The gift can be as small as being able to detect a lie or as powerful as controlling the elements. It all varies and no gift is exactly the same as another." He nodded clearly intrigued.

"How did you become a Fallen Angel?" Rosalie asked.

She smirked half-heartedly. "That is a very dangerous question to ask any member of the Fallen. But my deed is far less terrifying than many of the others." She swallowed thickly, bracing herself for whatever tale lie ahead. It was evidently not going to be a very happy story and I could feel the pain and heartache that was coming from her as she gathered her thoughts.

"My mate was very popular with God as well as many of the other Angels. He was strong, handsome, gifted and a viscous warrior. To this day, he's never lost a battle." She looked right into my eyes as she said this, but turned away as she continued. "We were unbeatable together and had done a lot of good throughout our existence as Angels. We were head over heels in love and our mating bond only strengthened what was already there. But having everything that we did and being who we were, it was only a matter of time before we made enemies; Ares more so than I."

As she told her story, and I could tell that she was only giving a brief overview for some reason, I couldn't help but to think that I had heard this story before, though I knew that that wasn't possible. She seemed so familiar, yet she was a complete stranger all at the same time_._ Not to mention, the thought of her with another man was making me feel anger and jealousy as I held back my growls. She was making me feel things that I had no right to feel towards her.

' _My God, everything with this girl only brings me more questions than answers!'_

"We knew that it was coming before it happened, though we weren't sure exactly what was going to be done. An Angel named Julius was insanely envious of everything that my mate stood for and had accomplished. He was also jealous that he was given me as a mate and protested greatly when this was revealed.

"He set my mate up to be a traitor and there was nothing that we could do to disprove his accusations."

Her eyes began coating with tears as she tried to hold back her sobs that were catching in her throat. I reached over and took her hand in mine, feeling that electrical sensation once again as I sent her comfort and courage. She smiled gratefully and startled me by sending me her appreciation and affection.

'_How did she know to do that?'_

I didn't have time to think more on it as she continued her story. "He was blaming Ares for his crimes. I don't know how he did it, but after deliberation, my mate was thrown from Heaven and fell to earth. I had to watch as he fell and it was the most painful, heart wrenching moment of my existence. I tried to tell them that it wasn't true and I fought against them to no avail. From there I was accused to be an accomplice and thrown out of Heaven.

"The fall to Earth was the most painful experience I could ever imagine. But unfortunately, my mate and I didn't fall to the same place and by the time I hit Earth, both the mating bond and the pull was gone. I have no idea where my mate is and I've combed the world for him without finding neither hide nor hair of his existence. That was around 150 years ago."

Silence filled the room as we digested her story. So many thoughts were bouncing around in my head that it was almost making me, a vampire, dizzy. Why did this all sound so familiar to me? Why could I almost picture everything that she spoke of? Why did I feel such possessiveness towards this angel?

Finally, Esme spoke up breaking me out of my thoughts. "I'm so very sorry to hear about your mate," she whispered.

"Thank you," Bella nodded politely while giving her a small smile. "It has been tough, but I have faith that our love will be enough to bring us together once again."

"So, how did you end up here in Forks?" I asked anxious to move on from the topic of her mate. Seeing the love in her eyes as she spoke of his was damn near painful.

"I was pointed in this direction by two friends of mine in hopes of finding my Ares," she answered. "But when I reached the outskirts of Forks, I found Charlie Swan answering a call about a break in. But the burglar wasn't human and he was going to die if I didn't step in and save his life, killing the vampire who was wreaking havoc in the area. He knew there was something different about me, but he didn't say a word about it. He only thanked me and offered me a place to stay for the time being. I accepted and a week later I started school at Forks High School." She told us ending her story and waiting for the questions that we all knew would come.

**A/N:**** So, what did everyone think about the chapter? All of the demons mentioned are researched, so all of the information is accurate. I would love to hear what everyone thinks about what will happen next! Read and Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! **

**Take a look at a few of my Twilight stories posted on my FF page! (Xo BellaItalia oX)**

**One's called **_'The Major'_**:**

_Jasper never left Maria & decades after Jasper allowed Peter & Char to escape, they finally come back to get him. They bring him to their ranch where he meets Isabella Swan whom Peter rescued in Washington from Laurent after the Cullen's left town. Love blossoms but what happens when both of their pasts come back to haunt them? Maria wants her Major back at any cost! Jasper/Bella_

**Another story is called**_ '__Never What It Seems'_

_What Jasper Whitlock remembers from his time in the Southern Wars isn't what happened at all. After unknowingly leaving his mate, Marie, to the hands of her power hungry sisters, he continues on with his immortal life. After 90 yrs with no word about what happened to her Major, Marie is rescued & reunited with him only to find that what he remembers of her is nothing but brutality. Jasper/Maria Peter/Charlotte Bella/Edward_

**The other has been adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side called **_'You Promised Me Forever_

_Edward left resolving in Bella falling into Jakes arms. However, he broke his promise of forever when he imprinted. A certain southern gentleman suddenly reappears in her life causing her to be thrust back into another love story within the supernatural world where both the past and present threaten everything they've built! Jasper/Bella_

**And this last one is called **_'Other Worldly Beauty'_

_After the Cullen's left, Bella is at the height of her depression. Jayden comes to town and turns Bella's world upside down bringing her back into the world of the supernatural where she learns that vampires aren't the only mythical creatures out there. Jayden has to face her past in ways that she hadn't imagined while finding the love of her life. Jasper/Jayden Bella/Edward_

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_or _**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX **

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'** NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'**  
**'Unbreakable Faith'**  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'** NEW!  
**'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Chronicles of the Fallen**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and dramaqueen1917. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Chapter 5  
****(Edward's POV)**

To be forever young seems like a gift to many – a blessing to be nurtured. But if I was given the choice between dying of the Spanish Influenza so many years ago or being immortal, I knew I would definitely choose to die. I would not hesitate in giving up my immortal life to have died of the Spanish Influenza. Sure, if I had died, I probably wouldn't have my family, but I would still choose mortality over immortality. Though being young and healthy would be appealing to almost any human out there, they don't really _know_ what being forever young entails. For one, I am stuck in the body of a 17 year old boy _forever_. If it wasn't enough, I lived in fear of getting too close to a human and having to watch them as they die, unable to do anything to stop it.

One of the things that will always hang over my head is that I'll never experience the growing up nor shall I ever be able to love anyone else because I know that if I do fall in love with someone, especially if it were a human, I would not be able to change them – to condemn them to this… this half-life.

When you have lived for over a century, days mean nothing to you. Especially when all you do is repeat high school over and over again. Today would be like any other day, were it not for the air of anticipation that was reflected through most of the residents through Forks. That and the fact that Alice had taken to singing Britney Spears over and over in her head, sometimes she would sing a different song but it was always a loud, whiny song that made me wish I could not read minds. At least Emmett hadn't changed – his thoughts still jumped back and forth between his 'Rosie' and the latest video games and the next family hunting trip. Although, he did concentrate on the former far more than the two latters. Unfortunately, when he was concentrating on his 'Rosie' it was usually about having… sexual intercourse with her.

In a small town where everyone knew each other, having someone new around town was the talk of this little community. To make things worse, this wasn't just some random girl. No, this was the chief's long lost daughter from his previous relationship with the fleeting Renee Swan. - The same Renee Swan who had left with their young daughter to who knows where, though apparently he had more than one. I could have sworn that he only had one daughter, but according to him, it was two? Well, either way, the oldest one Isabella was moving in with him

Throughout all of my classes prior to lunch, the thoughts of the students that came into contact with my gift all seemed to be centred on or around Isabella Swan. From what I heard through the minds of other students, as well as through the school gossip mill, Isabella Swan had moved to Forks from Arizona because her mother was going through what she called a 'honeymoon phase' with her new husband, Phil while her younger sister decided to stay and live with it. She had also proved to be rather kind-hearted, especially when it came to all of the 'puppy dogs' that trailed her wherever she went. She was always careful to not reject anyone, but to merely point them in another direction. All in all, I was curious to meet her.

When she came into the cafeteria with a girl… Jessica Stanley who chatted so loudly and quickly that her words appeared to trip over themselves, while she was smiling nervously. The next thing I noticed was her scent. She smelled… fantastic. She smelled like strawberries, lilacs and freesia and something else that I couldn't put my finger on. Then I noticed the bloodlust, or rather the lack of it. It was… amazingly refreshing. Never had I encountered a human who didn't spark my bloodlust in some way or another. I tried to dig into her mind, hoping for some sort of reasoning behind this phenomenon hidden deep within the depths of her mind. All I got… was nothing. I could see here, hear her heart beating and smell her, but when it came to my gift, it was like an empty seat was where she was sitting across the canteen.

My eyes widened in shock as I took in her appearance. Her long mahogany hair was full of thick loose curls that cascaded down her back whilst hinting at a beautiful, sparkly golden hue underneath. Her beautiful pink lips whispered untold secrets and I loved the way the light made her blue eyes appear as blue as the clear summer skies on a warm summer day. Her body was slim, but filled out in all of the right places with curves that any female would kill for. Her legs went on for days and I couldn't get over how a human could look more beautiful than any immortal creature that I have ever stumbled upon in my entire existence. I loved the way her fingers tapped the table subconsciously as her eyes skimmed over the cafeteria. Her deep soulful eyes met mine and in that moment, all I wanted was her regardless of the consequences.

I watched in confusion as she suddenly ran out of the cafeteria and help myself from going after her. However, toward the end of lunch, I did notice her sneak back inside, though she seemed a lot less enthusiastic than she had before she disappeared. The bell signalling the end of lunch sounded breaking me out of my thoughts as we gathered our things to move on to our next class.

._.-:'~The Chronicles of the Fallen~':-._.

For the remainder of the day, all I could think about was her – Isabella Swan. She was in my biology class. I had spent the entire time just trying to build up enough courage to talk to her, which was incredibly stupid considering the fact that she was just a human.

Unfortunately, I didn't end up talking to her. But I did come up with a beautiful lullaby for her which I began putting together as I soon as I arrived home. My fingers danced over my grand piano as my thoughts and love for Isabella pour into my music as I composed the lullaby. She was a human.

Despite the fact that I knew that I could not allow myself to love a human, the scars that had remained from the darker years still remained. Some days, I could still hear the screams of all of the human monsters that I had killed in that time where I had actively hunted and drank human blood.

The pain and horrors I had witnessed would never leave me. Thanks to my vampire memory, I could remember in detail every aspect of those years where I had rebelled. I could still remember the lives of all of those that I had killed - The fathers, mothers, daughters, sons and friends who died by my hand when I could not find a suitable human beast to rid from society. The fear in their voices as they had begged me for their lives was something that I would never forget - the resignation in their eyes as I drank the last drop of their precious blood. I knew that I would _never_ forget what I had witnessed in my vampire life.

._.-:'~The Chronicles of the Fallen~':-._.

When Jasper returned home from his hunting trip, I was surprised to find that _she_ was with him – Isabella Swan. She was Isabella Swan, and yet at the same time, she didn't look like herself. She was even more beautiful – if that was even possible. Her beauty seemed to have magnified itself even further and connected to her back where gigantic white glorious wings? My jaw dropped as I gazed upon her wings in pure amazement. In that moment, she looked like an _Angel_ – a pure, real live Angel.

**(Alice's POV)**

When my Jazzy returned from his hunting trip, Isabella was with him. I could see how his eyes sparkled whenever he saw her. The way he appeared to gravitate to her subconsciously.

As Isabella told us her story, I couldn't help but feel angry and… and… _jealous._ I could see the way that she looked at my Jazzy when she thought no one was looking. For weeks, all of my visions had resembled nothing but a black hole, especially when it came to my Jazzy. I'd long since come to the conclusion that _she _was to blame. That somehow, she was making my gift malfunction. That somehow, she was blocking almost everything from me and it was always when she was in that Angel form. Otherwise, everything was hazy and blurry regarding her when she looked human.

I also noticed when she told us her story that sometimes her eyes would flicker to Jazzy, especially when she told us of Ares. I wanted to scream. Couldn't everyone else see that she was going to steal my Jazzy? Couldn't they see that _she _would be the reason I lost him forever?

I wasn't stupid. I saw the way she looked at him, but I knew, deep within me, that she didn't want to hurt anyone. It was the way that she would divert her eyes from everyone. I could see how she'd watch Jasper without realising what she was doing, before she'd shake her head as if to clear the haze. Her eyes clouded with tears every now and then. I knew that no matter what, she and I would be friends. There wasn't a doubt in my mind. What I did doubt was _what_ might stand in the way of us becoming friends. I wanted to scream. All of the questions burning deep within my mind were driving me crazy. If vampires could get headaches, I would probably have a killer migraine by now.

I couldn't help but feel scared. I was going into this somewhat blind. Was it wrong of me to fear the unknown? To fear the new things that might come? I'd always been able to see the repercussions of everyone's actions, including my own. How would I know if I did something wrong? How would I know if I was doing anything right? What if… what if I chose the wrong outfit? What if I made a fashion mistake? What if I walked in on Emmett and Rosalie going at it like rabbits? How would I know when Jazzy needed to hunt? What if I forgot to do something? All of the possibilities danced in my mind, and slowly, fear bubbled inside my mind like a hurricane, prepared to take down whoever stood in its way.

I wouldn't know anything beforehand. I wouldn't even know if I was going in the wrong direction! Out of all of the times for my gift to be unresponsive, it just had to pick now. Great.

I couldn't quite detect what she thought of Jasper because I wasn't an empath like my darling mate, my Jazzy. I kind of wished that I could. For one, I knew that having a gift as powerful as Jazzy's would come in handy about now. Sure, it would also be a great gift when it came to bargaining for clothes with sales assistants, especially when it came to getting designer clothing from hesitant designer's _weeks_ earlier than the general public. **That** would be awesome!

But that's beside the point. My jealousy sparked as she looked at Jasper. Everything about her made me jealous. It made me want to scream and cry. In that moment, I realised two things. One, Isabella Swan was in love with Jazzy, my husband and two, if I didn't try hard enough, I knew that I would probably lose my Jazzy _forever._

Jazzy was the most constant in my life. Of all the visions I had had after waking up as a vampire, Jazzy was always there. In all of my visions, Jazzy and I were happy. I remember the first vision I had of my Jazzy was one where we were together and he was hugging me. I remember the way the vampire bites that littered his arms and chest made him look more vulnerable in my vision as he _begged _me to help him. I'm going to be honest here. It wasn't _love at first sight_. We built up to it. We spent years as friends before Jazzy and I felt that we were ready to take out relationship to the next level. By then, I knew that we were meant to be. There wasn't a doubt in my mind. I couldn't imagine living without Jasper. I couldn't imagine being without my rock. But I knew that if it I had to, I'd sacrifice anything for Jazzy's happiness. If for some reason he didn't want to be with me, I would give up the world for him to be happy, truly happy – I was sure of that much. I could never imagine myself being with someone in a loveless relationship, but I wasn't. I know that my Jazzy loves me and I love him just as much, if not more. And it was because I love him that I didn't scream or cry. I didn't yell or throw thing at Isabella as she recounted her story because I felt that for some reason unbeknownst to me, Jasper needed this. He needed to hear what Isabella has to say, if only I knew _why._

**A/N:**** So this was a look into what was going on in Alice and Edward's heads. As you can see, neither of them are evil, just a little misguided at times, but have good hearts. What did you think? What do you think will happen in regards to Bella and Jasper? How about with Edward and Alice? Review Review REVIEW!**

**The chapter was written by my co-author dramaqueen1917 (check out her page!), but was beta'd by me, Xo BellaItalia oX and I also added tid bits here and there where I thought it could use it. **

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! However, I will not answer questions regarding what will happen in future chapters. I will not ruin the story for you or others! ;-) Sorry! **

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_or _**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX **

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'**  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'**  
**'Unbreakable Faith'**  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'** NEW!  
**'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Chronicles of the Fallen**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and dramaqueen1917. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Chapter 6  
****(Isabella's POV)**

I sat nervously waiting for their reactions after I finished my tale. It was uncomfortable to sit there in a strange house with a room full of vampires staring at you with mixed emotions dancing across their faces.

"That was very heroic of you to save Charlie," Carlisle praised me. "He is a very good man and has done a lot for this town. It would have been a shame to lose him."

I nodded. "Yes, he has opened his home to me and claimed me as his own. I am very grateful that he would do that for a stranger who had just demonstrated supernatural abilities and killed another mythical creature before his eyes. He has been very kind to me and it is obvious that he is very well liked within the community."

I looked next to me at Jasper, somewhat anxious to see his reaction to everything. He seemed very thoughtful and looked to be off in his own world.

"Is everything alright, Jasper?" I asked him in concern.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he lied while bringing himself out of whatever thoughtful deliberations that were running through his head.

"Are you sure?" Emmett smirked causing Jasper to ignore him and roll his eyes dramatically.

"Anyway," Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Before anyone could say anything, the clock chimed saying that it was nine pm. I looked at the clock and sighed before bringing my attention back towards the Cullen's.

"It's been very nice meeting you guys, but I need to get going for tonight. I don't need much sleep, but I still do have a lot to get done and I need to finish my homework." I told them as I rose to my feet, while both Jasper and Edward quickly stood up as well.

"Can I give you a ride?" Edward rushed out as he stepped forward and extended his hand politely.

"Uh," I looked toward Jasper as he narrowed his eyes at him in displeasure. "I can fly, it fine."

"I insist," Edward pressed and flashed me a charming smile. If I didn't already love someone so deeply, I could see myself falling for his charm and old world mannerism, but regardless of the fact that my mate has no memory of me or our time together, I just can't force myself to move on.

"Well, if you insist," I shrugged and offered a small smile, taking his arm before turning back to the rest of the Cullen's. "Thank you for your hospitality. I look forward to seeing you, Carlisle and Esme, soon. As for the rest of you, I will see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye Bella!" Alice waved as rose to her feel and cuddled up to Jasper's side. My stomach dropped as I forced a smile and waved at her and the rest of the family as they echoed Alice's statement while I allowed Edward to escort me to the door. I chanced a last look at Jasper and saw that he was scowling in obvious displeasure, though he was clearly trying to hide it. What was that about? I knew that he could feel the pull, but he had Alice now.

We closed the front door behind us and made our way to the large garage that was separated from the house. He led me over to the silver Volvo that I had seen earlier in the school parking lot and opened up the passenger door for me.

"Thank you," I smiled politely and slid into the car.

He flitted over to the driver's side and appeared there before my eyes, starting the car through the ignition.

"You know where to go, right?" I asked him as we backed out of the driveway and did a 'K' turn before zipping down the driveway.

"You're staying at Chief Swan's house, right?" He asked and I nodded. "Then yes, I know exactly where I'm going." He grinned at me a very attractive crooked grin that would probably make most girls swoon.

We made small talk on our way and he seemed to make a serious effort to get to know me. He seemed very enthralled with everything that I had to say and if I'm honest, it made me feel good to know that someone cared that much about what I had to say. I in turn learned a lot about him and his family, like he was born in 1901 and was turned into a vampire in 1918 during the Spanish Influenza in Chicago. Carlisle was the one to change everyone in their family aside from Jasper and Alice who had showed up at their home in the 1940's while they were living in Toronto, Canada. Emmett was save by Rosalie when he was dying in the woods from a bear attack and she carried him over 100 miles bleeding and begged Carlisle to change him. I could definitely see myself becoming good friends with this guy, though I had a feeling that he was looking for more than I was willing to give at the moment. I didn't know if I would ever be over losing my mate to someone else.

We pulled up to Charlie's house not much later. I noticed immediately that the cruiser was not in the driveway and figured that he must still either be at work or he went out tonight.

I turned in my seat to thank Edward for the ride as I picked up my jacket from the back seat, placing it in my lap. "Thank you very much for the ride, Edward. It was nice getting to know more about you and your family." I smiled.

He nodded. "Yes, I really enjoyed your company and it was my pleasure to drive you."

"So, I'll see you at school tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there." He grinned.

"Alright then, have a good night." I said as I opened the car door and stepped out.

"Night!" He called out and watched me walk into the house.

I closed the door and locked it behind me before turning and entering the living room. I spotted a piece of paper and a pen sitting ceremoniously on the coffee table and walked forward to take a seat on the couch and picked up the note.

_Bella,_

_I will be covering Officer Mathew's shift at work tonight and I won't be home until late. Help yourself to the lasagna in the fridge. Harry's wife, Sue, baked it for us and brought it over this afternoon during my lunch. If I don't see you when I get home, Good Night!_

_Charlie_

I smiled to myself as I thought of Charlie's kindness. He truly was like a father to me and I haven't had one of those since I was human before my death. I was able to occasionally see my birth father and mother in Heaven, but since I have fallen, I haven't been able to see them. 

I was broken out of my thoughts by the sound of my cell phone and quickly dug it out of my purse, hitting the green button to answer it without looking at the Caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Lil Bit,"_ the male voice on the other line spoke and I smiled to myself, knowing immediately who it was.

"Hi Peter, what's up?"

"_Not too much, just calling to check in and see how everything is going up there in Forks." _He answered. I sighed loudly in response. Apparently I didn't need to say more. _"That bad, huh?"_

"Your gift didn't tell you what's been happening up here?" I grumbled.

He huffed dramatically and it was all that I could do not to smile despite the mood that I was now in. _"How many times do I have to explain to you people? It's not a gift! I just know shit and it just comes to me. It's more like intuition."_

"Anyway," I stressed the word loudly. "He doesn't seem remember me or anything that had to do with his life before he was bitten."

"_Well that's what tends to happen when an Angel gets bitten by a vampire. They lose all of their memories from before that time."_ Peter uttered somewhat bitterly.

I groaned theatrically and collapsed against the back of the couch. "When are you two planning to visit?"

"_Don't worry; we will be there when you will need us the most."_ He promised and I smiled, reveling in the peace that I was suddenly feeling and that's when I realized that something wasn't right.

"Hey, let me call you back," I murmured into the phone and hung up before he could answer.

The mating pull wasn't as strong and that could only mean one thing; he was near.

**(Jasper's POV)**

Watching her walk out that door with Edward was anything but easy. It was nearly painful and it wasn't just because she was allowing him to drive her home either, though that was a large part of it. The thought of her not being near me was making me anxious and I couldn't understand why. I had Alice here in my arms and that should be all that I needed right now, but it wasn't close to comforting.

"She was nice," Alice smiled, though I could feel an underlying swirl of jealousy in her emotions that stumped me. Had Alice seen something that would cause this kind of reaction from her towards Bella?

"Yes, she was a very nice girl," Esme agreed as she pulled out the cross-stitching piece that she had been working on at human pace. She claimed that she had found it relaxing and liked not having to rush through the project while doing it strictly for pleasure.

"I like her!" Emmett grinned while Alice turned to look at him with a triumphant smile on her face.

"See! I told you so!" She smirked while Rosalie rolled her eyes at their antics and reached over for the magazine that she had been reading before I left on the hunting trip where I found Bella.

"I find everything that we've learned tonight rather fascinating and I'm anxious to learn more." Carlisle announced wrapping an arm around Esme's shoulders as he relaxed against the back of the large chair that fit them both and kicked his feet up on the matching ottoman.

"As long as you don't treat her as a science experiment, I'm sure that she would be more than happy to share her knowledge with you." I warned him thinking back on what she had let slip about being held by vampires and having to escape out of a basement.

"Has that happened to her before?" Esme gasped worriedly as she sat up straighter in the chair and placed the cross stitching down on to her lap.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I think so. She said something along those lines, though never directly said that it had happened. But the way that she was acting paired with her emotions led me to believe that it has happened before. She was rather squeamish about coming here at first."

"Oh, the poor dear!" She cried appallingly and covered her mouth with her hand.

"I'll be sure to take it easy with everything then," Carlisle declared sympathetically. "I wouldn't want her to feel uncomfortable in our home. And it seems that Edward has taken a liking to her."

I bit back a growl as I felt my anger rise at that statement.

"Yes, it would be nice if he had someone. He has always been the odd one out in this family for so long and even though they can't be mated, it would be nice for them to become companions." Esme agreed and I felt her happiness and excitement rise throughout her emotions as well as the rest of the family.

I had to get out of here. I couldn't be here for this kind of talk. It was painful and made me sick to hear the family talking about this.

"I'm going for a run," I announced as I began to drift toward the back door. "I'll be back later."

"Why? Is something wrong, Jazzy?" Alice asked in alarm knowing that whenever something was bothering me I would say and do the same thing.

I looked down at her apologetically. She didn't deserve this and I knew I had to figure everything out before I hurt her any more than I have been. I didn't miss the looks in her eyes and the way her emotions would shift every time I looked at Isabella or when I voted to sit next to her on the loveseat instead of next to her on the couch where Edward begrudgingly sat.

"I'll be fine, Ali," I said giving her a small smile and tucked a strand of her short black hair behind her ear. "Everything will be fine. I promise." I vowed before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on her lips before taking off out the door before I could see the hurt in her features and emotions.

._.-:'~ The Chronicles of the Fallen ~':-._.

I continued to run, not really focusing on my destination while thinking about everything that has happened throughout the day. I didn't realize where I was until I heard her musical voice which caused me to look around at my surroundings.

How did I get here?

Chief Swan's small white home stood in front of me and I could hear Bella talking to someone on the phone. I could feel her amusement for a moment before it suddenly plummeted down to heartbreak before she spoke.

"Anyway," she stressed the word loudly and with a deep sigh of exasperation. "He doesn't seem remember me or anything that had to do with his life before he was bitten."

_Who was she talking about, and with whom?_

As I approached the house to peek in the window I realized that the voice that answered was male and somewhat familiar. "Well that's what tends to happen when an Angel gets bitten by a vampire. They lose all of their memories from before that time." The familiar voice uttered somewhat bitterly.

_What?_ I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but I didn't have time to think on it as I continued to listen to their conversation.

She groaned rather theatrically and I watched her collapse against the back of the couch. "When are you two planning to visit?"

"Don't worry; we will be there when you will need us the most_._" He promised her and she smiled, feeling comfort and calm. I couldn't help but to feel another streak of jealousy burst through me.

_What was happening to me?_

Suddenly, her emotions shifted to alarm and suspicion, causing me to freeze up. Does she know that I'm here? Should I run?

"Hey, let me call you back," she murmured into the phone and hung up before the male voice could answer her before standing to her feet and heading over to the front door.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

I couldn't make myself run regardless of the fact that I knew I was about to get caught out here spying on her. I just held my breath and waited for her to catch me as I stood outside the window.

**A/N:**** CLIFFY! So, what did you guys think? He heard part of her conversation with Peter, but will he put it together? And what about Edward? I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out two of my new stories!**

'**Instinctual Reactions': **_What would happen is Jasper was the one to find his true soul mate in Renesmee instead of Jacob? How would things be different? After Nes grows up, she & her Major learn what true love is even with all of the hurdles that life throws at them, especially when word gets out that the God of War found his mate. And what of the Volturi? Will they take what happened without retaliating?_

'**Death is Only the Beginning': **_What happens if Bella never makes it to Forks because Maria snatches her before she can make it to the airport? Being Jasper's mate, the Cullen's were expecting her and find out that she has been kidnapped and forced into the Southern Vampire Wars. Will they be able to save her from the hell that they know is coming or will chaos erupt when the God of War returns to the South? J/B_

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_or _**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX **

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'**  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'**  
**'Unbreakable Faith'**  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'**  
**'Death is Only the Beginning' **NEW!  
**'Instinctual Reactions;** NEW!  
**'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Chronicles of the Fallen**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and dramaqueen1917. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Chapter 7  
****(Isabella's POV)**

After the phone call with Peter, in which I had noticed someone eavesdropping, I had scoured the house as well as the areas surrounding the house for any clue as to who the trespasser was. You would think that being a Fallen Angel and all would be beneficial towards me noticing when someone is eavesdropping on your conversations. I stand corrected. Maybe falling out of Heaven had more of an impact on me than I initially thought. My sense of smell didn't seem as sharp as it used to be.

Either way, when I arrived at school the following day all of the Cullen's were standing around their cars being their usual selves. Alice, who had been bouncing around like a kid on Christmas morning, skipped, and I mean _skipped_ towards me. Emmett was grinning and waving, whilst Rosalie was in his arms being plain old Rosalie, though she did throw me a small smile. Edward looked as though he were trying to solve a complicated equation and Jasper… Jasper was standing there looking handsome as always. His arms were crossed as his eyes scanned over me scrutinisingly. Just seeing him sparked an old memory that I had long since buried before Jasper had fallen.

…_flashback…_

_We both knew that something was going to happen; call it a gut feeling. Even then, both of us had felt a certain air of anticipation, instantly alerting us that something was up. Most of the strongest Angels felt the dark aura that Julius now carried around him. At the time, we had all hoped that he would one day see the light once more, for he had drifted from our path as Angels._

_A long time ago, just as Jasper was, Julius had been one of the more favoured Angels, an Archangel of sorts. In fact, Julius had once been a friend of both Jasper and I even though it was clear that he desired far more than friendship from me. But that was before my Jasper had completed some of his more victorious accomplishments and won the favouritism over Julius in God's eyes and was granted the respect and loyalty of his peers. Eventually, Jasper rose above Julius, overshadowing his presence rather than being equals in their ranks as one of the favoured warriors. When that happened, Julius took no shame from showing his anger and envy by being replaced by – in his eyes - 'an amateur.' _

_Then one day he got sent to partake in the Vampire Wars in the South to help guide those lost souls, both human and vampire alike, to limbo after they became one of the many deceased. Usually, only powerful Angels received tasks as big as partaking in the Vampire Wars which showed quite a large amount of potential for becoming lethal. But everyone hoped that Julius would see the light by being awarded such an important mission to him. Unfortunately, we were all wrong. In the end, when Julius returned, 5 years after he left to for the Southern Wars, he returned a changed man. He was no longer pure. He was tainted by evil. Darkness had clawed its way into his heart whilst he was most vulnerable and as a result, he became bloodthirsty – ruthless._

_The topic of Julius and whether or not he should fall from Heaven was a topic that was constantly debated. We were split evenly in a hopeless deadlock as it was dead even on both sides. Jasper and I stood firmly in the middle as they debated due to the fact that we had decided that our opinions were most likely to be biased considering the fact that we had once been so close to him. We trusted the decisions of the Archangels and at the time, we had believed that Julius would never, ever go as far as betraying one of his own in the name of evil._

_I remembered how Jasper had stood, very much like he was now – arms crossed, face not betraying a thing. He'd never said a word throughout the proceedings because he wanted it to be as fair as possible, which was why he didn't do anything when they decided that Julius wasn't to fall – they believed that he would soon return on the right path with the right guidance and patience. _

_Oh, how wrong we were._

_If I had known what havoc Julius would wreak, I know that I would have fought harder and made my opinions known. I would have argued for Julius to become one of the Fallen – if only to save Jasper from the agony of the fall and forgetting everything and from having to go through the pain of having everything he loved stripped from him in mere minutes._

_If only I had known…_

…_End flashback…_

"Hey Isabella!" Edward grinned mischievously as he brought me out of my thoughts. His eyes sparkled like small diamonds as he bowed politely while he kissed my knuckles gently. That was the thing about Edward; on everyone else, bowing would look so mocking, however on Edward, it had a certain charismatic charm about it – that and the fact that I knew that Edward was being sincere for he still held all of his moral standards from when he grew up in the Victorian era.

It was then that Alice approached me, skipping forward enthusiastically. "Hey Bella! I'm calling you 'Bella' because Isabella just seems too long. Not to mention that the name suits you as 'Bella' means 'beautiful' in Italian. I hope that you're okay with that… How are you? I'm so excited! Will you go shopping with me tomorrow? Wait! Don't answer that! You will go shopping with me! Yay! We'll have so much fun and -"Surprisingly, Alice managed to say all of that in one long breath… well, it _was_ surprising impressive until I remembered that vampires didn't need air.

That was one of the differences between us and vampires unless you were an Angel/Vampire hybrid like my Jasper. Whereas vampires could hold their breaths for as long as they wanted (as far as I knew, vampires could hold their breaths for eternity, but I wouldn't know for sure because eternity is a painfully long time, even when you're immortal), Angels (this includes members of the Fallen) needed air. Generally, we could hold our breaths for about 30 minutes to 1 hour depending on the person, but we could not go on nearly as long without air.

I was once again broken out of my reverie when I saw Jasper wrap his arms around Alice's petite form. When he had moved behind Alice was beyond me. Maybe being one of the Fallen had resulted on my abilities failing me. I guess only time will tell, though I doubted that that was the case. I probably just had a lot on my mind and hadn't been paying any attention.

_**Note to self:**__ Investigate on deteriorating powers, resulting in the inability to notice even the smallest of things._

"Hey Alice, what's happening here?" Jasper smiled adoringly at his wife. Oh, how he used to look at me just like that.

"Nothing darling, we're just planning on exploiting your funds and turning you into our lackey." Alice bantered lovingly. The love they shared was blinding. Never had I felt like crying and screaming in anger and heartbreak at the same time. I think humans called this emotion _jealousy._

"Well, I must say that despite the fact that I would be an absolutely amazing lackey, I can't help you this time. I've got to take care of some things. However, I'm sure that if you invite Rosalie, Emmett will be sure to become your ever-so-cute lackey." Jasper grinned.

"Okay Jazzy. I love you."

"Love you too, darlin." Then Jasper leaned in to kiss Alice finalizing my ever painful emotional attack.

**(Jasper's POV)**

There was something about Isabella that just didn't add up. Memories swirled just beyond my reach, as I tried to grasp at them desperately. It was so annoying. It was as though I were trying to catch water, yet it kept slipping through my fingers.

I felt things for Isabella that I know I should not. Love… adoration… Joy. No, it was wrong! I loved Alice… No, I_ love_ Alice! I shouldn't have those kinds of feelings for Isabella.

When I saw Edward kiss Isabella's hand, I wanted to shout at him to stop and rip his lips and hands right off of his body so that he couldn't touch her in that kind of fashion ever again. I wanted to punch his face and tell him to keep his slimy hands of my girl. But that was the thing – Isabella wasn't my girl, Alice was. So why was it that I felt as if Alice and I were drifting apart, tearing at the seams? I knew that this had been going on for a while now. At first, our love had been strong, though it always felt to me that there was something missing; as if something wasn't right. However, it was easy to ignore and we were happy together… but then slowly it had blended into something different. As of currently, it felt as though half of the time we were lovers, whereas during the other half of the time, we were more good friends than anything.

When I kissed Alice, why did I suddenly see myself kissing Bella in my mind's eye? It was wrong… I was in love with Alice… I _do_ love Alice. That should be enough, right? I had been blessed with love. Sure, we weren't mates, but I couldn't imagine my life without Alice. Heck, I don't even know where I would be without Alice by my side. The idea is just unfathomable.

…_flashback…_

"_You love her don't you? I knew it!" She screamed angrily. As of always, her face was covered by shadows. I could not tell what 'she' looked like. All I knew was that she sounds vaguely familiar. Although for the life of me, I couldn't even begin to guess who she really was._

"_Love who?" I asked curiously. Unlike all of the other times, this time I was actually experiencing the memory whereas before I had only been a witness to what was going on. Everything I did was against my will. As if the entire thing was nothing but a small performance in which I had done many, many times._

"_Maria!"_

"_No …" I laughed nervously._

"_Puh-lease, I'm not stupid. I can connect the dots. A five year old could probably see what I can see. I know that you love her." Her eyes watered as she glared at me angrily._

"_I don't love her!" I defended._

"_Really? Well then, who do you love? Hm… I know that you're in love with someone. I saw the ring in your room! You're planning on asking Maria for her hand in marriage, aren't you? Did you even get permission before you came up with this scheme?"_

"_If you must know, yes, I did get permission," I said angrily. She didn't say a word. She appeared to have been shocked into silence._

"_Oh really, so you're admitting that you're going to propose to… to Maria?"_

"_Yes, I plan on proposing, but…" Before I could say the rest she turned in the opposite direction and stormed off. It was a few minutes before I finally gathered my wits and chased after her. My arms encircle her waist as I breathe in her heavenly scent._

"_I don't wish to marry Maria. I love you and I always will. Will __**you**__ marry me?"_

_It was silent. The seconds seemed to turn into years as I awaited her answer. I could see enough of her face to know that her jaw had dropped. And then she fainted. It was meant to be perfect. We had visited Earth again just for this occasion. We had been standing directly under the moon; fireflies had flitted all around us. Lights flickered all around us in a silent symphony. Our wings had been out, both a beautiful pure white that shimmered like a pearl. Everything would have been perfect had she not fainted on me. I should have known better than to try to be romantic – being romantic never worked on her._

_Forget the red roses or the love hearts and chocolate. My mate would rather go to war, if only to stop innocents from being harmed – and I wouldn't have my mate any other way._

…_End flashback…_

"Guys, get a room!" Emmett bellowed. It was then that I realised that I had pressed Alice into Isabella's truck and had begun to rub Alice's cheek tenderly. Alice's eyes had flickered shut as she smiled in contentment. My eyes scanned those around us for Isabella. I was met with the curious stares of the Forks High's population as well as the amused grins from Rosalie and Emmett.

But Edward and Isabella were nowhere in sight. It was almost as if they had disappeared into thin air. The only thing that was left was the slight taste of their emotions lingering in the air. Edward was feeling adoration and determination while Isabella was feeling hurt and pain. Shit.

'_Who knows Jasper, at the rate you're going, you might find her declaring her undying love for him._' A stray thought in my mind taunted. Even thinking it made me want to pull Edward limb from limb. Whoever said that love brings out the best of everyone was sorely mistaken. At the rate I'm going, I'll be injuring people left, right and centre.

**A/N:**** Uh oh! Tell me, what do you think will happen next? I'd love to hear your thoughts on the matter! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out two of my new stories!**

'**Instinctual Reactions': **_What would happen is Jasper was the one to find his true soul mate in Renesmee instead of Jacob? How would things be different? After Nes grows up, she & her Major learn what true love is even with all of the hurdles that life throws at them, especially when word gets out that the God of War found his mate. And what of the Volturi? Will they take what happened without retaliating?_

'**Death is Only the Beginning': **_What happens if Bella never makes it to Forks because Maria snatches her before she can make it to the airport? Being Jasper's mate, the Cullen's were expecting her and find out that she has been kidnapped and forced into the Southern Vampire Wars. Will they be able to save her from the hell that they know is coming or will chaos erupt when the God of War returns to the South? J/B_

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_or _**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX **

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'**  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'**  
**'Unbreakable Faith'**  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'**  
**'Death is Only the Beginning' **NEW!  
**'Instinctual Reactions;** NEW!  
**'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Chronicles of the Fallen**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and dramaqueen1917. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

Chapter 8  
(Isabella's POV)

I thought I could handle this, but obviously I can't. I never realized the pain that would come along with seeing your mate in the arms of another woman, completely oblivious to you or what you were together, what you are together.

Here I am, sitting on the side of the school away from prying eyes bawling my eyes out. Seeing him with her was just too much. The love that was seeping out through his gift was the kind of love that he felt for me, the kind of love you feel for ones mate. Was it possible that he never really loved me as much as I thought he did? Was it possible that he just tolerated me because God had appointed me his mate and created the magical golden bond between us that would hold us together forever?

I closed my eyes and summoned up our bond. It was something that only Angels could do with their mate and it would project from our bodies in the same manner that our halos did. It looked like a swirling tornado of sparkles and light as it projected from my heart and into my mate's. He could only see it if he looked for it himself, the same as it was for every Angel. It had been gone after he had been bitten, I presume, since I couldn't find it when I was searching for him and it appeared again yesterday in the canteen when I first lay eyes on him again. If he hadn't been bitten, I would only have had to follow it to find him.

The bond showed up shining and swirling before my eyes. I didn't understand? It seemed brighter and more solid than it did last night. That shouldn't be possible after that little display that he put on with Alice?! So why was it strengthening?

"Hey, are you okay?" Edward asked startling me out of my thoughts as he appeared from around the corner. "You ran out of there awfully fast."

I sniffled and whipped a stray tear from my cheek and gave him a small smile. "I'm alright, thanks Edward. It's really sweet of you to care."

He approached me and took a seat next to me in the dirt. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked attentively.

I looked down as I bit my lip and let out a sigh of defeat. "It's just hard for me right now. I miss my mate and I'm finally getting the hint that I need to just let go."

He looked thoughtful for a few moments before he spoke. "I may not have a mate nor am I able to relate to what you are going through, but I have seen into may minds over the hundred and nine years of my existence. I know that it must feel like the world has come to an end and that there is no point in getting up each day, but there is one thing that will help heal all wounds; time. It will take time to heal your wounds and for things to not seem so gloomy. But in the meantime, you just have to keep moving and try to get your mind off of the heartache. It also wouldn't hurt to have someone there for you and I'm willing to be that person for you."

I felt my lip quirk up in a small smile. I reached over and intertwined my fingers with his and gave it a small squeeze. "Thank you so much for being here for me. I would be honored to have you as a shoulder to lean on."

He smiled his crooked grin down at me and brought is other hand over to encase my hand in both of his. "It's my pleasure." He said before getting to his feet while still keeping my hand interlaced with his. "Come on," he gestured and held out his free hand for my other one. "Let's play hooky for half the day. We can come back at lunch and finish out the day with our last two periods. We need to be here for biology anyway since we have that lab on those onion root cells."

I quickly thought about it before I decided that since there was nothing important going on in my morning classes, I could afford to skip them even though it was only my second day. It was a good thing that I was an immortal creature who knew everything about the History of the world and English & Literature. I could speak every language, and I had no problem with Math. Sometimes it really paid off being an Angel, even a Fallen one.

I reached up with an eager smile and placed my other hand into his, allowing him to help me up before letting him lead me to his silver Volvo. The parking lot was empty since first period had already started and I was kind of relieved that we would be ditching, because from what I heard, Mr. Birdie did not tolerate lateness. We jumped in his car and took off down the road and out of the parking lot.

(Jasper's POV)

Where were they? Edward and Bella have been missing all morning and haven't showed up for class. I didn't understand why, but the stress was really starting to get to me. I didn't like that they were getting so close and that they were spending time alone. I could feel in Edward's emotions that he has a thing for Bella… a rather BIG thing and it was setting all sorts of thoughts and emotions to go array.

I could picture the two of them somewhere alone together. He would say something charming, throwing a compliment in her direction before gracing her with that crooked grin of his that always spiked lust in any woman that way present for it. She would return the smile and flirt back, those beautiful blue eyes shining brightly with happiness. I swear I could almost picture her biting her lip shyly before an enchanting blush would stain her cheeks over the smallest of things that would cause butterflies to flutter rapidly in my stomach.

_What the hell was wrong with me?_

It was now lunch time and I was on my way to the Cafeteria with Emmett by my side as he prattled on and on about some new video game that was due to come out next week. I wasn't paying any attention as I pulled open the door to the canteen and made my way over to the lunch line to get our props for this period.

"Dude," Emmett bumped me on my arm bringing me out of my jealous musings.

"Huh? What?" I asked shaking myself out of my musings.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" He catechized.

I shook my head, my shoulders slumping slightly as I let out a defeated sigh. "No, I'm sorry. My mind seems to be elsewhere today." I admitted.

"Yeah," he grinned cheekily as if he knew something that I didn't. "I know exactly where those thoughts were circling. A certain blue-eyed Angel seems to have you in knots lately."

I snapped my attention up at him as I picked up an apple from the fruit baskets. I snorted and gave him a disbelieving look. "What? No!" I denied, thought I didn't think that I came across that convincing. His next words proved that he wasn't persuaded.

"You're so full of shit, Jasper. This is me that you're talking to. I ain't gonna say anything, just be honest with me. I can see the way that you look at her and I saw your reaction when you realized that her and Edward had disappeared this morning in the parking lot. And I've noticed your mood when you discovered that they both haven't been to class. Don't play dumb with me, man."

Crap. I'm busted.

I sighed, resigned to the fact that I've been found out. "You're right, Em. I can't get her out of my head. I don't understand any of this, but it even hurts to be away from her. I don't want to hurt Alice, because I still care for her and I know that I owe her more than this. She brought me out of my depression and brought me to my family. This has all really been getting to me, dude."

He looked at me sympathetically as he handed the cashier money for our lunches. "I feel for you, Jazz. I can't say that I've ever been in that kind of situation before, but I'm here for you if you need to talk or need advice."

I sent him my appreciation and gratitude. "Thanks, bro. I really appreciate that." I replied. "But now is not the time to be talking about this. I'll find you if I need you."

"No problem," he smiled his typical dimpled grin and we started to make our way to our table on the other end of the cafeteria.

._.-:'~ The Chronicles of the Fallen ~':-._.

Upon our arrival, I immediately noticed Edward and Bella were back and sitting at the table talking animatedly with Alice and Rosalie.

"What else did you guys do?" Alice asked as she picked up her fork and began to push her mashed potatoes around on her plate.

"We took a drive over to Moody's and walked through their nurseries." Bella replied clearly avoiding eye contact with me. "It was beautiful. There were so many different varieties of flowers and came in some of the most exquisite colors." (A/N: Yes, Moody's Nursery is a real place in Forks, Washington.)

Edward nodded in agreement. "It was a lot of fun. At least until we got kicked out."

"Kicked out?" Emmett guffawed in astonishment. "You, Edward Cullen, got kicked out of a flower store?" He paused and looked around in fake incredulity. "I think Hell just froze over."

"What did you do to get kicked out?" Rosalie inquired curiously while I just glared at him.

Edward and Bella exchanged a glance, each of them wearing matching smirks before Bella turned her attention back to the group. "Well, we were walking through this one section where we came across this beautiful purple flower that one of the employees was tending to."

"It smelled just like licorice," Edward chimed in, "and I asked Bella about it -"

"- and I told him that it was called an Anise." (A/N: pronounced AN-ise) She grinned. "The employee was an older woman and she smile up at us when she saw that we were looking at the flowers that she was working on. I guess he was trying to be polite or something because -"

"I told her that she had a nice anus." Edward choked out trying not to laugh. (A/N: Credit to the newest episode of Dexter for the joke up to this point)

There were laughs resounding throughout the table, Emmett's booming laugh being the loudest as it was heard above everyone's else's. Even I couldn't help but to chuckle, but mostly because everyone else's hysterics were getting to me making it impossible to keep a straight face. Otherwise I probably would have just smiled.

"What (chuckles) did she (chuckles) say to (chuckles) that?" Emmett asked in between his laughs.

"Well, at first she couldn't believe what she heard. So, she said 'What was that, dear?'" Bella mimicked.

"And I said 'your anus, it's nice'," Edward added with a grin.

"Then what happened?" Rosalie asked as Alice grinned, obviously seeing the answer that they were going to give.

"Her smile sure disappeared quickly before she smacked him across the face and dragged him out of the nursery by his ear telling him that that kind of language wasn't welcome." Bella smirked looking at Edward.

"Oh God," Emmett continued to chuckle. "That's priceless. I so wish that I was there to have seen it!"

They all continued to prattle on, talking about the story as I drifted off in my thoughts. Edward seemed to be too involved in Bella and the conversation to pay any attention to what was going on in my head as I seethed silently to myself.

'_Good God, what was wrong with me?'_

A/N: So, what did you think? Will everything with Jasper get worked out or will Bella and Edward start their own relationship? What do you think will happen? I'm anxious to hear your thoughts! This chapter was written by me, Xo BellaItalia oX, but the story is a collaboration with dramaqueen1917. Check her out!

If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!

Guest: I've been following this story for a while, and it's really cool so far. Both of you guys work really well together. Are y'all planning on doing a sequel after this? Y'all should consider writing another story after this, because this is awesome! – G

_Thanks so much for your review and compliments! Yes, we have talked about doing a sequel as well as a prequel so that you guys can read their story about how they got to the point where they are now and what happened that both Jasper and Bella fell from Heaven. I'm glad that you're enjoying it! If you have any more questions, post them in my reviews and I will answer them like I did this time! Keep on reading! _

To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX _or _Xo Bella's Collaborations oX

Check out my other stories!

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir' COMPLETED!  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' (SEQUEL)  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

Check out my Collaboration's as well!

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'Letting Go and Giving In' NEW!  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Fear Doesn't Rule You' NEW!  
'Instinctual Reactions;  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
_- Bella'Xo  
_Xo BellaItalia oX


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Chronicles of the Fallen**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and dramaqueen1917. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Chapter 9  
(Isabella's POV)**

I managed to continue to go about the rest of the school day in a haze. Being in a classroom having nothing to do but listen to the teacher preach about things that I already knew about in depth, so I couldn't help it when my mind to wander.

I'd always hoped that I would never have to go through any part of my life watching my soul mate as he loves someone else. I told Jasper that once, a little while after we'd been mated. His reaction was something I don't think I could have ever predicted. He'd actually laughed hysterically as I watched him in hesitant bewilderment. Despite the fact that I loved Jasper with all of my being, I doubted that anyone could have ever loved someone like me.

**…_Flashback…_**

_I was lying in bed with Jasper. His strong arms were wrapped securely around me. The light in his eyes shone so brightly that I couldn't help, but to smile myself. Despite the fact that I was smiling, I had no doubt that inside I was burying all of my emotions as I had learnt to do over time. Years of being alone in my human life had allowed me to bury my emotions and perform what was expected of me robotically. Sure, I could have used my shield, but I've learned that when Jasper can't feel my emotions, he tends to panic and over react until he can feel me again. I guess that it's just the warrior inside of him, his alternate persona; Ares himself. _

_Jasper's chin was rested on my head, which rendered him useless as tears began to gather at my eyes. When I was only an angel-in-training, I remember how I used to watch Jasper from afar. I used to admire how he'd fight so heroically, yet he was still able to show mercy to those who deserved it. I think Jasper was the entire reason I did not become a mindless minion. _

_Julius had been assigned to teach me everything I needed to know about being an angel. He went to great lengths to make me bend to his will. Julius did everything he could to break me. He used to drag me down to places that were drenched in Evil and tell me it was my punishment for misbehaving. I have no doubt that the pain I suffered will haunt me for the rest of my life. For a short amount of time in my life, I contemplated what being an angel really consisted of and I also contemplated whether or not I could beg God to strip me of my wings and send me to the place that good souls were supposed to go in Heaven until they were needed otherwise. Either that or I could find a way to die for real. I was sure that walking endlessly in limbo wouldn't nearly be this painful. Then again, God has never revealed what happens to Angels who die again._

_Jasper showed me mercy. It was after I'd given up my battle against Julius' teachings. I'd basically forfeited my will and everything that made me, me. Innocent lives were lost because I wasn't strong enough. And I'd been discovered as an unworthy Angel for the Kingdom of Heaven. I'd been dragged before the Archangels and Jasper was amongst them. Jasper hadn't spoken a word as the Archangels discussed my punishment for my crime. Everyone knew that if they let me fall out of Heaven, I would never make the trip. I would've died, but I didn't care._

_I remember how I had gone willingly with those who had come to collect me. I'd been pushed down onto my knees before the Archangels as I closed my eyes in anticipation. Whatever punishment I received for my crimes would not be light being as the souls that God handpicks to become Angels are always deserving and that those who become unworthy become so on their own autonomy._

_Michael's voice had echoed around the white marble room as he looked down upon me. There was pity hidden behind his eyes as he spoke. "Miss Isabella, we are here today to discuss your crimes against the will of Heaven. Do you deny your guilt?"_

_I think everyone expected me to deny my crimes – But why would I? Everyone knew what crimes I was being accused of; some had even been witnesses of my actions that have labeled me as such._

_"N-no… I do not deny my guilt." I ducked my head, suddenly finding the ground incredibly interesting as gasps of horror and cries of outrage echo throughout the room. It wasn't very common that an Angel is found undeserving of their wings._

_A door banged open behind me as footsteps echo throughout the room._

_"Julius," Michael says softly, "Thank you for gracing us with your presence. Do you wish to add anything regarding the crimes that Miss Isabella is charged of? You say that you witnessed most of her transgressions?"_

_"Yes. I always knew that Miss Isabella was wrong for her wings. From the very beginning, I objected to Miss Isabella's presence here. I was powerless as she sucked the lives from innocents, seriously injuring many." Julius' voice shook hesitantly. His smooth lie would have convinced me were it not for the fact that I knew the truth._

_"Then why did you not notify someone of Miss Isabella's crimes earlier?" Another Archangel named Gabriel inquired._

_"Because she threatened me, you see? She threatened to hurt anyone that I cared about, to hunt down the souls of my diseased family and torture their souls before killing me slowly."_

_"I see. We shall now deliberate amongst ourselves." Michael's voice rang out softly. Tears sprang to my eyes as I tried to concentrate on anything but my possible future._

_Someone's shoes appeared on the floor that I had been attempting to concentrate on. Warm fingers reached under my chin, forcing me to gaze into the eyes of Jasper. I tried to look anywhere but him as he looked into my eyes. I could imagine what shame I had brought upon him. It was no secret that I was to be Jasper's mate once I had finished my training. I was so humiliated… I had embarrassed myself in front of Jasper, God's most gifted warrior._

_'He will never love you. You are nothing more than a gift to him; a possession that he will quickly tire of.'__ Julius' voice echoed through my head as I gazed into Jasper's soft blue eyes. He was kneeling before me, searching for something within me._

_"You haven't been completely honest, have you, darlin'?" His voice echoed across the circular dome, alerting everyone who was inside. Suspicious eyes snapped to me as I tried to avert my gaze, which was next to impossible when your chin is being held by the one person who you don't want to face._

_I saw Julius behind Jasper – his face twisted into a malicious grin, daring me to accuse him – daring me to deny my guilt. Subtly, he reached up to his neck as he grinned at me._

_I was torn. Jasper was asking me for the truth. He would know instantly if I lied and if he did discover that I __was__ lying, he'd only push further for the truth. That is, if I __could__ lie to him. There was no guarantee that I would even be able to lie to this magnificent man. Often, mates were unable to lie to each other – being Angels would make it a whole lot harder._

_Then there was Julius, who had showed me that no one was to be trusted – that no one could truly care for someone as disgusting and weak as me. The same Julius that had taught me everything I know – my only friend. But he was also the same Julius that had slapped, kicked and punched me into submission – the same Julius that had threatened Jasper's life, knowing all too well that I harbored some feelings for him regardless of the fact that I was gifted to him. He was the same Julius who seemed to have a sick obsession with me and would make sexual innuendos as he would punish me. _

_"Isabella, what have you not told us?" Jasper pressed, his voice echoing with dominance. _

_"I-I…. I learnt to speak Latin?"_

_"Congratulations. Isabella, what have you not told us about this case? Did you really betray the will of Heaven?" Julius was glaring daggers behind Jasper's back. What to do, what to do? Tell Jasper the truth and Julius will kill him, and no one will believe me anyway. Jasper probably won't believe me and then he'll get killed anyway, but in doing so, Julius will be revealed as a traitor. Lie to Jasper and Jasper will get really angry with me, no one will know the truth, Julius will keep going behind everyone's backs and I will be punished for stuff that I did because I was too weak to fight. Most likely, that will end in death for me, but Jasper will be alive and well._

_I sighed in defeat. "I… Nothing's wrong…" Depending on how you look at it – not that Jasper needed to know that little tidbit of information._

_"The truth, Isabella. I have all day."_

_"I… I'm n-not a-allowed to say…" I cried desperately. Why can't he mind his own freaking business for once? I didn't want him killed because I was too weak._

_Isabella, speak to me. No harm will come to you if you speak the truth. All of the Archangels can sense your purity. Something evil is trying to keep you prisoner. Isabella, please speak to me. I am quite capable of protecting you._

_Oh, Jasper… It's not my life I'm worried about. Are you strong enough to protect your own life? No, I would definitely continue to lie – even if it resulted in my death. As long as Jasper was safe…_

_Isabella, as intriguing as your thoughts are, I feel the need to interrupt here. I am quite capable of protecting myself. Whoever is responsible is bluffing, for they know that I am undefeated. Just tell me the truth and everything will be okay._

_Being the hopeless fool I am, I couldn't help but swoon at his soft voice. And I believed him. I believed that he could protect me, as well as himself. So I told him everything._

**…_End Flashback…_**

Jasper holds my heart firmly in his hands and he doesn't even know it. I fear that when he does remember bits his past that he shall still choose Alice over me and not want to be granted his memories back. I hate the insecurities that live on in my head, whispering dark thoughts. Oh, how Jasper would laugh if I told him about the doubts I harbored. I wished he would, if only for the love he would send to me through our bond as he strokes my cheek and whispers how I should know better.

**(Jasper's POV)**

Something is wrong with me. Is it possible for vampires to get sick? My stomach turns as I watch Edward stroke Isabella's head absentmindedly as we settled into the living room. Their conversation from the red home has long since died out as they settled into a comfortable silence. I want to scream.

I can feel love, jealousy, anger and hate as I realized that the emotions are my own. I have to constantly remind myself that I am in love with Alice… which only ever leads to me questioning how true that statement is.

I am offered a reprieve from the confusing emotions as I am engulfed by yet another flashback. Old memories are being uncovered in my mind, all of which started when Isabella had moved into town and shown up in my life. It's as if all my memories had been placed under a lock and key and Isabella has the key along with the combination.

**_…Flashback…_**

_I'm standing by a small splintered door. I watch as she kneels by the bed of ill looking human. It's a young boy, no older than 12. Her long brown hair seems hauntingly familiar as she whispers softly to the child. The child has small dimples and deep chocolate brown eyes. His brown hair is a darker shade than hers that was filled with curls, but he too, seems familiar._

_"I missed you." The boy whispers before erupting into a coughing fit._

_"I missed you too." She spoke so gently as she brushed her delicate fingers across his cheek affectionately._

_"I thought I'd never see you again… I thought you'd left me." The boy weeps softly as he grasps her petite hand desperately as though he fears that if he were to let go, she'll disappear. I know the feeling._

_"I thought I'd never see you again either… But I will never leave you, just like you shall never leave me, because I shall always be with you… in your heart."_

_"It hurts. Momma and Papa seem scared. I told them that it was okay, and that I would wait for them in Heaven with you, but they only cried harder."_

_"Oh, child, I know it hurts. It isn't much longer. Soon, you shall know no more pain. Just close your eyes and it shall be over soon."_

_"Am I going to die?"_

_"No child…" Her body shook silently as she cried. Small tears fell onto the boy's hand that was clasped tightly in hers. "You are going to return again… and you shall find great love and you will live happily ever after."_

_"Will I remember you?" The boy asked._

_"No, I'm sorry, but you shall not remember me in your next life." She whispers sadly._

_"B-But… you are like a sister to me. Please, don't leave me! I promise to be good and… and I'll do anything… just don't leave me…"_

_"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Close your eyes, my darling. You shall die a peaceful death, instead of the painful one you would have lived through because of your illness. Just close your eyes and sleep. It shall be over soon, and soon, you won't remember me. Just remember, that it doesn't matter whether or not you still remember me. If I am meant to be in your life, than we will always find each other. Rest, my dear, and shall your journey be in peace." Her body continues to shake, even when his hand goes limp and I have to help her stand as she wobbles unevenly._

_"Oh Jasper… Do you think he shall be alright?"_

_"He shall be fine. He will live the life he was meant to have when he is reborn and he shall find the love of his life eventually. And you were right, if you are meant to be in his life some way or other, the fates shall always bring you back together, just like it brought us together."_

_"So, if you suddenly start tap dancing in a bright pink tutu and I run away screaming, does that mean that I'll just end up running back to you?"_

_"Of course! Who else would you tease?"_

_"I don't know. What I'd do without you, Jasper? I love you."_

_"As I love you."_

**…_End Flashback…_**

I hate those flashbacks. Every single time, I gain nothing from them… minus the heartbreak from missing the love with that woman who I don't even know, but miss terribly, and a migraine, which is from the confusion that always follows as a result of these confusing flashbacks, for that must be what they are. They just make no sense!

_Wait… can vampires even _**_get_**_ a migraine?_

**A/N: So, what did everyone think? We thought that we would give you a peak into their previous life as Angels together as well as some of what is going on in their heads. What do you think will happen next? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_**or **_**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'Letting Go and Giving In' **NEW!**  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Fear Doesn't Rule You'  
'Instinctual Reactions;  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Chronicles of the Fallen**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and dramaqueen1917. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. By the way, I'm amazed at the responses that I am getting regarding my stories! 200-250 reviews between my last chapters for Perplexing Revelations! Woo-hoo!**

**Chapter 10****  
(Jasper's POV)**

All of these flashbacks were only bringing about more questions than answers.

The sound of a piano playing got my attention as I ran my hands over my face along with the sound of musical giggles that were far to velvety to be vampire nor human. I couldn't help but to get up and follow the sound as I made my way into the music room.

Upon entering the glass archway into the room where the large black piano was displayed, I had to stop at the sudden feeling of my stomach dropping. The family was all lounging around the room with small smiles gracing their faces as Edward and Isabella sat behind the piano playing a duet. The music was admittedly beautiful, but that wasn't the cause of this sickening feeling. The way that Edward was staring at Bella was enough to make me bite back a growl as Bella would turn her attention from the keys of the piano to look at Edward with that amazingly stunning smile that was enough to make anyone sigh with either envy or adoration.

I could feel the Major begin to rattle at the bars of his cage, which startled me as he has barely shown his face since I changed from the human drinking diet to the animal diet. I couldn't understand why he was making an appearance now?

I immediately began backing out of the room, not wanting to take my chances in case I couldn't get him to settle down. For some reason, seeing Bella and Edward together wasn't helping in the slightest. If anything, it was the thing that was getting him the most agitated.

I stormed out of the back doors and into the tree line just outside of the house and took a seat on the bench, my head falling into my hands with my elbows on my knees. This was all driving me crazy and I couldn't figure out why all of this was bothering me like it was. If I didn't know any better, I would think that this would be how I would act if I had just found my mate, but I knew that that was impossible; from what Bella has said, Angels can only be mated with another Angel and I'm a vampire… right?

**(Isabella's POV)**

I hit the last note on the piano and it echoed around the room in a beautiful high 'C'. Edward and I both removed our fingers from the piano and looked at each other and smiled brightly.

"Wow, Bella that was amazing! How did you learn to play?" Edward asked me fondly.

I bit my lip as my smiled slightly faded. "I can play just about any instrument I touch. But if I want to be specific… my Ares taught me."

Edward's smile faded as well while the rest of the Cullen's looked at me sympathetically. I didn't want their sympathy though. I knew what I wanted, but I wasn't willing to take Jasper's happiness away just so that I could have my mate back. Though, I knew that if their positions were reversed, Jasper would have stopped at nothing to publically stake his claim on me. Male Angels are overly dominant and possessive, after all. Especially if his alter came out, the Major or Ares himself. He had told me that he had developed this alter in order to deal with the violence and countless battles that he had to participate in. He had far more dangerous and horrifying duties than many of the other Angels. He was very suited for his position, though.

"Can you play something else?" Esme asked, startling me slightly out of my thoughts.

I smiled gently at the maternal vampire and turned my attention to the keys on the piano, knowing the perfect piece to play. When children under a certain age pass before their time, they are immediately granted a new life since they didn't get the chance to live out their full existence. One of my duties was to help the children pass on to their new life. Jasper would sometime accompany me on these trips and I would hum this melody just as they closed their eyes and took their last breaths in order to soothe them.

Smiling slightly at the memories, I closed my eyes and lifted my fingers over the keys, starting on B flat and let the music flow.

**(Jasper's POV)**

A new melody began to drift from the house, immediately gaining my attention from my spot on the bench. I lifted my head from my hands and looked toward the large glass window/wall where I was able to see into the house where the family was gathered.

The piece that she was playing sounded so familiar to me, though I knew that it was not a publically known composition that had been published by any of the human composers. But knowing this only served to exasperate me further.

I continued to watch and listen to her play, reveling in the calming emotions that swirled throughout the family, though one set of emotions caught my attention. Emmett seemed to have the same sense of recognition and confusion that I had concerning the piece, though he clearly didn't know where he would have heard it either.

The more I thought, the closer I came to a conclusion; the flashback, the one about the Angel and the dying boy. She had hummed this melody as she ran her fingers through his curly brown hair while he took in his last breaths. The Angel in all of these recollections was Isabella! But if this was the case, were these visions truly visions of _my_ past or of someone else's?

**(Isabella's POV)**

My fingers floated over the keys as I played my final cord, humming as I went. Finishing the song, I hit the final note, letting it ring out with finality before removing my hands from the keys and my foot from the pedal beneath me.

The room was silent for a moment before the quiet was broken by Emmett with a look of intrigue gracing his features. "What piece was that? Who is it by?" He questioned, his arms wrapped tightly around his mate's center.

I smiled knowingly at him and turned to answer his question. "My mother used to hum it to me when I was scared as a human child. Since then I would hum it to all of the children as I helped them cross over during their last moments."

He didn't answer as his face scrunched up in uncertainty.

"It was definitely a beautiful composition." Esme smiled from under Carlisle's arm as they sat together on the pew that was built into the wall in between the many shelves and bookcases that were filled with musical knowledge and masterpieces.

"Yes!" Alice agreed as Carlisle and Edward nodded approvingly. "It's like a dream, or what I imagine it would be like; magical, almost."

"It really was lovely, Bella." Rosalie smiled.

"Thank you," I smiled graciously.

I looked next to me at Edward who was looking at me dotingly and stood to my feet. I noticed a figure out of the corner of my eye, catching my attention as I looked out of the large wall-length window. He looked so troubled as he sat on a bench underneath a large spruce tree and regardless of how upset I was at him with his display with Alice this morning against my car, I couldn't leave him alone out there looking the way that he did.

"Hey, I'm going to step outside and get some air." I told them as I scooted out from in between the piano and the bench.

"Do you want some company?" Edward asked eagerly, standing up next to me.

I smiled at him appreciatively as I shook my head. "No, it's alright, Edward. Thank you, though. You've been turning out to be a great friend." I could tell that that was not what he had wanted to hear, but he accepted it, nodding his head as he sat back down on the bench. It was becoming obvious to me that he had developed romantic feelings towards me, but I just wasn't ready to move on when my heart so clearly belonged to another whether he knew it or not.

_**._.-:'~ The Chronicles of the Fallen ~':-._.**_

I stepped out of the sliding glass door that led to the back yard, uncloaking my wings and stretching them out to their full length. It felt so good. They were much too large to walk around inside of the house with them exposed and I didn't want to accidently knock over any of the expensive décor that decorated the Cullen's impressive home.

My eyes searched out Jasper's form once again and I took a deep breath in preparation for the upcoming confrontation. He obviously sensed me approaching as his head lifted up to meet my approaching figure. I couldn't make out what he was feeling from the expression on his face, but it didn't discourage me from completing my decent across the yard.

"May I?" I asked him gesturing to the open spot next to him on the beautifully designed marble bench. It was curved slightly and had delicate roses carves into the legs with thorny vines and leaves.

He shrugged his shoulders and scooted over a bit, making more room for me. "Sure, be my guest." He answered.

I quickly cloaked my wings once again as to fit on the bench and cautiously sat down on the marble pew. Folding my hands in my lap, I nervously looked over at him. "Are you okay?" I asked him shakily.

_God, why was I so nervous? This is Jasper!_

"I'm fine," he murmured and shifted slightly.

I studied him, knowing immediately that he was lying.

"We both know that's not true, Jasper." I chastised him.

He whirled on me with an angry expression, startling me slightly. "Why do you care? Aren't you supposed to be off with _Edward_ somewhere?" He sneered.

My eyebrows shot up in surprise at the tone of his voice before anger immediately took over. "What's your problem? You get mad at me for hanging out with someone that I consider a friend while you're off making out with _your wife_ against my car this morning! You have no authority over me and what I do anymore!" I retorted heatedly.

His own eyebrows shot up before scrunching together in befuddlement. "_Anymore_?"

_Shit,_ I thought to myself and instantly pulled up my shield, securing my emotions as I tried to backtrack. "At all," I stuttered out. "You have no authority over me and what I do _at all._"

His eyes narrowed when he noticed that my emotions had disappeared and he started shaking his head straight away before I could even complete my sentence. "No, you said _anymore_. What do you mean by that?" He pressed.

"Nothing," I insisted. "It was a mistake. I didn't mean to say that."

"Bull shit!" He snapped. "Ever since you came into my life I've been having these weird hallucinations – if that's even what they are – and everything I learn about you feels like I'm not discovering this for the first time. Some of it even feels like I've experienced it myself. So many things regarding you seem so familiar, yet I have no idea why! It's been driving me crazy!" He grabbed me by my upper arms, forcing me to look at him and shaking me slightly as he spoke. "You've consumed my thoughts since the second I laid eyes on you in that lunch room your first day and I'm driven mad with jealousy every time I see you smile or laugh with someone who isn't me! I don't feel complete unless I'm near you and I don't understand!" A look of desperation morphed across his features as he looked at me pleadingly, calming down slightly but still full of passion. "I know you have the answers and I know you know what's happening to me. _Please_!?"

I gulped as I continued to look into his beseeching eyes, warring with myself on what I should do and not what I wanted to do.

_Oh Lord, help me…_

**A/N:**** Dun dun dun…Cliff Hanger! What do you think will happen next?! Will she tell him or will she make up an excuse and run? Or maybe they will be interrupted by one of the Cullen's! I'm dying to hear your thoughts! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX _or _Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'Letting Go and Giving In'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Fear Doesn't Rule You'  
'Instinctual Reactions;  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Chronicles of the Fallen**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and dramaqueen1917. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. By the way, I'm amazed at the responses that I am getting regarding my stories! 200-250 reviews between my last chapters for Perplexing Revelations! Woo-hoo!**

**Chapter 11**  
**(Jasper's POV)**

Isabella kept blinking at me. Her mouth would open and close, as though she were imitating a goldfish. It was quite cute.

"Come on, Bella… Please!? It's as if my entire life is falling through a black hole and you're the light at the end. Please, I just want to know the truth?!" I pleaded.

Bella closed her eyes. A small sigh escaped her as her pale arms wrapped around her small frame as if she was trying to hold herself together."My Ares used to call me 'Bella'." She whispered softly. I struggled to suppress a growl as I was reminded yet again that she already had a mate, just like I already had my companion in Alice. Wait… since when did I want Isabella as my mate?

"Bella… please… I just want to know why I'm seeing these things, these hallucinations. I _need _to know why!" I yelled angrily. The Major began to rattle at his cage once more, begging me to let him out. I knew that if I did let him out, he'd definitely find out what was going on here, but there was no guarantee as to how many would be killed or injured in his wake, especially if our demon happens to slip out.

"Y… You… Are you sure you want to know, Jasper?" Her beautiful eyes remained closed, as though she was resigned and feared what was coming. Her lack of emotions still disturbed me though. It just wasn't normal. No one should be able to shield their emotions as effortlessly as she does.

"Of course. Anything would be better than not knowing. It feels as though my entire life so far has been built on a wall of lies and it is finally being blown to bits." I explained.

"You're wrong, Jasper. I would do anything to be able to forget. It hurts more than anything to be able to remember when the one who means the most has forgotten. Sometimes, ignorance truly is bliss. My Ares used to say that he would do anything to be able to forget the horrors that he had witnessed. He told me that if something did happen, he wanted me to be able to move on without him. He was an idiot! He didn't understand…" Bella moved forward to sit on the ground as she leaned her back on the bench, where I still sat. Her hands covered her face as she wept. By now, she wasn't talking to me anymore, she was just mumbling to herself. "He was so stupid. He didn't understand… He didn't understand that I could _never_go on without him. Why couldn't he see that without him, I am nothing! But he left me. He left me even though it was against his will, thinking that I'd survive. What a fool he was. But I suppose that makes me a bigger fool for loving him." She whispered brokenly.

"I… Bella… Can you tell me that I'm not going crazy? Can you tell me this is normal?" I asked her as I carefully slipped forward as well and sat down next to her in the dirt with my back against the pew.

"You are crazy. You're crazy for wanting to know when you have everything and have moved on to a better life! You are a fool for believing that you are what you are! Do you know why?" She sobbed.

"Why?" I asked eagerly. This was it. All the answers that I had been searching for were finally going to be uncovered.

"You're an Angel." Three words were all it took. Three words and my entire life as I knew it was over. Three words and everything just fell apart. Was it for the better? I have yet to find out…

**(Isabella's POV)**

Why am I such an idiot? Me and my big mouth. At this rate, Jasper is probably just waiting for me to tell him the truth. I'm so stupid.

Why couldn't I have been like all the other Angels? Like Ivy or Beth? They were nice, sweet and angelic, could do no wrong. They didn't let their emotions get the better of them. They weren't too lenient with the rules. They didn't have a problem with cowardice. But I guess that's why they're back at home in Heaven, whilst I'm down here on Earth, a Fallen Angel, doomed to roam the Earth for eternity. How fun, note the sarcasm.

"You're an angel." Those three words were all it took. I can't believe how easy it was either. I can't believe I hadn't said any of this earlier. It would've been so easy… but I guess I always assumed that by saying it, Jasper would instantly reject the idea and he'd then push me away for his happily ever after with his Alice. He stared at me with conflicting emotions dancing across his face; shock, realization, panic, joy, confusion.

Most people would have broken the news better. They may have sugar coated it, or they may have at least told the person to sit down before they gently broke the news instead of just blurting it out during a crying fit. But seriously, what would that have done anyway? He's a vampire right now! It's not going to do anything. No, I had to be blunt and quick. It turns out that it doesn't make it any easier when it comes to the painful truths.

"No… no… Not possible. Can't be an Angel… I…"

Most people would probably try to reassure the love of their life that nothing is wrong, that it's perfectly fine. But it isn't, not really. Jasper just found out that he wasn't a vampire and that he was an angel turned part vampire instead of human like the rest of us. So, instead of saying anything, or just giving him a nice pat on the back, I kissed him. That's right, I kissed him. After over a century, I was finally home; I was back where I belonged – in Jasper's arms.

The kiss was beautiful. Fireworks didn't explode. No, it was as though I had seen the sun again after a long time. I was so happy. My fingers became knotted in my Jasper's hair as I kissed him passionately. My heart felt as though it was going to explode from all the tears and heartbreak I had gone through to finally return to this pure bliss.

"Well, Char. If we'd known that we'd get such a nice welcome back party, we would have brought popcorn. It's a shame we didn't."

Guilt gripped my heart as I pulled away from Jasper. Oh, what had I done? Peter smirked at me as he pulled Charlotte in for a kiss.

I had been so consumed by the kiss that I had failed to notice that Jasper had gone rigid moments after our lips had connected. Oh, what had I done? Jasper had been happy with Alice. I should have left after I found out that Jasper was happy with Alice. I should have let him be like I wanted to instead of letting my damn mating instincts rule me when I saw him sitting out here alone and upset. At least then, Jasper would have been able to keep going. But who am I kidding?

I may tell myself that I'd be strong enough to walk away, but everyone knows that when it came to it, I wouldn't have been able to, even if I had to. I would not have been able to turn around, walk away knowing that Jasper was happy without me not matter how much I wanted to.

I was telling the truth when I told Jasper that ignorance is bliss. I would do absolutely anything to be able to forget. Despite the fact that I love my Jasper, I know that it will probably never be the same. Jasper will have changed. His experiences would have made him different.

At the end of the day, no matter how much I treasured my memories of what I had had with Jasper, I would do anything to forget. I would do anything to not feel the stabbing pain that comes from seeing Jasper with Alice. Right now, I would do anything to be able to go back in time and make myself forget.  
Maybe it's not too late to leave Forks. Maybe it's not too late to undo all the damage I've done? Oh, who am I kidding?

**(Emmett's POV)**

There's something about her that sends chills down my spine. Rosalie sits in my lap gently as I play with her soft golden hair. I know that it has most definitely been a while since I have been this serious and I know that this was confusing my poor mate.

There is something about Isabella that tugs at my mind, as though there is an old memory that just keeps slipping through my fingers. From the moment I saw her, I've always felt as though I already knew her. The longer I am around, the more I feel as though I have already known Isabella.

The melody that Isabella is playing on the grand piano has haunted me throughout various points in my vampire life. I remember the first time I heard the haunting tune in my mind.

_Fire seemed to ravage my body. It hurt. I screamed, yet no one could hear me. I cannot remember how long I have burned, but I find myself questioning if I have fallen into the fiery pits of Hell. Fragmented memories flashed before my eyes. I relived some of the best and worst memories of my life so far. I remember how it had all started with one camping trip. Then I remember a bear attacking me and I remember the pain. Although the pain I had experienced felt like nothing in comparison to what I was feeling now. I remember a blond angel running towards me, how she held me as I cried and whispered that she would save me._

_Then the fire started. It began in my chest, before it spread to all of my limbs. Throughout all of this, I could hear the melody playing. It was haunting, yet beautiful. The song made me want to rejoice and cry at the same time and I could feel how the pain had lessened ever so slightly. _

_"If I am meant to be in your life, then we will always find each other. Rest, my dear, and shall your journey be in peace." A beautiful, soft voice whispers accompanies the tune as my heart beats for the final time._

There is no doubt in my mind, that I am missing a vital piece of information right now and something tells me that Isabella has the answers to my problem. I guess I'll just have to talk to her sometime soon.

**A/N: There we are! Yet again, other cliff hanger, but at least now you've been given the biggest clue as to who Emmett is! What do you think Jasper's reaction will be?**

**If you have any questions or comments post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_**or **_**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'Letting Go and Giving In'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Fear Doesn't Rule You'  
'Instinctual Reactions;  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Chronicles of the Fallen**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and dramaqueen1917. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. – Bella'Xo**

**Chapter 12  
****(Isabella's POV)**

"Hey Peter, Char," I greeted them with a forced smile as I rose up and made my way over to them before embracing them into a familial hug. "You're early!"

"Yeah, I know," Peter shrugged. "I knew that we would be needed, so we decided to come a week early and extend our stay."

"That is, if it's okay?" Char interjected and looked over at Jasper who had been lost in his thoughts. He shook himself out of it when he noticed that he was being spoken to and stood from the pew, smiling, though the smile did not reach his eyes.

"Of course, it's okay," He nodded. "The cabin out back is always open and ready for ya'll any time you want to stay."

Charlotte smiled and gave a single nod in thanks as she held my hands in hers before releasing them and making her way over to Jasper, enveloping him in her arms.

"It's so good to finally see you again, Major," She sighed.

Peter snorted. "We would've seen you plenty sooner if it wasn't for that pixiepire of a wife of yours." He grumbled under his breath, though we all heard him as if he was shouting.

My eyebrows scrunched in confusion as I looked between the three of them.

"You mean, Alice doesn't allow you to see them?" I wondered out loud.

Charlotte rolled her eyes in irritated exasperation, crossing her arms over her chest and flipping her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder as she spoke. "She thinks that because of our diet, we're a bad influence on the Major."

"But that doesn't stop us from dropping in every decade or so and stirring things up a bit." Peter grinned cheekily.

Jasper snorted loudly, a smirk pulling at his lips. "A bit? Really, Peter?"

"Okay, okay," Peter relented. "Maybe more than a bit, but I can't help but rise to the challenge whenever our gifts come into play."

Seeing the confusion on my face, Charlotte leaned in to clarify. "Since they both have gifts that involve knowing things that will happen or are happening, it's turned into somewhat of a competition between the two of them."

"Oh," I began to nod slowly as I began to picture the tiny pixie of a vampire toe to toe with Peter's tall, lanky form with their fists balled at their sides and a scowl pushed onto their features. I couldn't help but to smile a bit at that, because it was a completely ridiculous illustration.

"So, how exactly do you three know each other?" Jasper asked gesturing to Peter, Char and I.

"We came across each other not long after we first escaped the South." Peter explained. "Lil Bit came across the two of us in town one night and we've been family ever since." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pressing a kiss to my temple. I noticed the way Jasper's eyes narrowed in on Peter's arm and held back a growl as his lips touched my temple. I had to admit that it felt good to know that he was still feeling the effects of the mating bond, but I felt horrible for the confusion that he must be feeling.

It was then that my cell phone began to chirp and I pulled it out of my back pocket to see that it was a text message from Charlie.

_I'm having some company coming to watch  
the game tonight and I'd love for you to meet them.  
- Chief C. Swan_

My brows scrunched together in wonder and I looked up from my cell phone, turning to the group.

"Does anyone know what time the Mariners are playing tonight?" I inquired only to be answered by a loud, booming voice from the second story of the house, where the large wooden deck attached to the house.

"They're on at five thirty!" He bellowed, propelling himself over the railing of the deck and dropping down onto the grass, taking off at vampire speed before appearing among the four of us.

"Of course you would know, Em," Jasper grinned, though it was obvious that our earlier discussion was weighing heavily on his mind. I knew that I would have to fill in the rest of the puzzle pieces, though I would do it gradually, allowing him to take in each revelation at his own pace. The last thing I wanted to do was to dump all of this information on him, overwhelming him and causing him to close up.

I looked at the clock on my cell phone and saw that it was four o'clock now and I would have to cook something for Charlie and his company to eat. It would also give Jasper some time to think on his own, as well as let Peter and Char settle in with the Cullen's.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sounds of a scuffle as I looked over to see the three guys' ruff-housing and charging towards each other in a mock battle, though it was clear that Jasper was coming out on top.

Char shook her head in vexation with her arms crossed over her chest. She was obviously used to this sort of thing regarding these three and turned her attention towards me, completely ignoring the sounds of the tussle going on not thirty feet away from us.

"So, how are things going with you?" She asked, though by the expression on her face and the tone of her voice clearing stated that she was asking about how things were proceeding between Jasper and I.

I sighed, my entire demeanor dropping at the mention of the whole affair.

She gave me a sympathetic look, reaching up to place her hand on my upper arm conveying her compassion. "I'm sure things will get better," she encouraged me. "And Peter and I are here for you if you need to talk." I gave her a grateful smile, placing my hand over top of hers and gave it a gentle squeeze conveying my thanks.

"Alright, I need to get out of here. Charlie is having company over for the game and he wants me to meet them." I told her, though it seems that everyone heard me, including those in the house who were now making their way outside.

"Do you mind if I get ya a ride home, Bella?" Jasper asked as he approached me.

"Or I can do it!" Edward perked up as the rest of the family greeted Charlotte and Peter, including Alice, though her displeasure was clear on her face, she was making an effort to be pleasant.

"Well, my car is in the driveway, so really, I can drive myself." I reminded them, though it was clear that Jasper would not be swayed.

"Then I'll just run back afterwards, it's no problem. Just allow me to accompany you on the drive?" He insisted, giving me a look expressing his ulterior motive for his insistence on riding with me.

I bit my lip anxiously before nodding once, much to Edward's disappointment and displeasure. I gave him a small smile. He was a good soul and a great friend, though it wasn't his fault that what he was feeling towards me couldn't be returned. Though, I could tell from his aura that all Angels could see that his other half was indeed alive and out there. I would have to sit down and talk to him in the near future and explain this to him, because he deserved to find his happiness.

After bidding a farewell to the Cullen's and Whitlock's, Jasper and I made our way to the king cab of my large silver Ford F-250 that I bought myself when I first moved into Charlie's. He had offered to buy me a car, but I wouldn't have it after he was already giving me a place to stay.

I allowed him to drive as he jumped in the driver's seat, strapping out seat belts on and made our way down the driveway.

**._.-:'~ The Chronicles of the Fallen ~':-._.**

The first part of the ride was ridden in silence as we made our way down the back roads towards the house. Nothing but thousands and thousands of trees stood on either side of road.

Finally, Jasper let out a deep breath and looked over at me. "How is this possible?" He asked.

I knew exactly what he was referring to; how it was possible for him to have been an Angel when he is now a Vampire.

"When an Angel is bitten by a vampire, all of their memories are whipped clean until their mate remarks them with their claiming bite. If they don't have a mate, then only God can restore those memories or until their mate is created and they claim them with their mark for the first time." I explained as a look of realization flashed in his eyes.

_I wonder what that was about?_

**(Jasper's POV)**

Comprehension gripped me as I realized that I had heard Bella on the phone the other night talking about this very thing with someone whose voice sounded a little more than familiar.

…***Flashback*…**

_Chief Swan's small white home stood in front of me and I could hear Bella talking to someone on the phone. I could feel her amusement for a moment before it suddenly plummeted down to heartbreak before she spoke._

_"Anyway," she stressed the word loudly and with a deep sigh of exasperation. "He doesn't seem remember me or anything that had to do with his life before he was bitten."_

_Who was she talking about, and with whom?_

_As I approached the house to peak in the window I realized that the voice that answered was male and somewhat familiar. "Well that's what tends to happen when an Angel gets bitten by a vampire. They lose all of their memories from before that time." The familiar voice uttered somewhat bitterly._

**…*End Flashback*…**

It was then that I realized that the familiar voice on the other end of the phone was Peter's. So, he was the one who sent her in this direction as he tried to help her find her mate.

Piece by piece, the puzzle was being put together, though I knew that I had a lot left to go before the final piece was put in place.

"So, if I was an Angel and you knew me, then who was I?" I asked her, glancing at her now and then from the corner of my eye.

I could see her biting her lip in that adorable nervous habit that made me ache to reach over to pull it from between her teeth with my thumb and then press a healing kiss to her bottom lip.

_That kiss…_

It had stunned me beyond my understanding and pulled such feelings from me that I didn't even think to respond. Her lips were so warm and moist and _familiar_.

Was it possible…?

_Could she? Could I? _

We were parked out front of Chief Swan's house before I even realized that we were there. There was so much I still wanted to talk to her and ask her about; I wasn't ready for her to depart from my company just yet.

"Bella -"

"I'll leave my window open." She interrupted, knowing that I had not yet gotten to discuss everything that I needed to.

I smiled at her as she peaked at me, a striking blush lighting up her cheeks. "Thank you."

"Of course," she nodded before reached for the handle and opening the door. I followed her example and slipped out from the car. Lucky for us, the Chief wasn't home yet to see me run off into the forest with thoughts of the possibilities of tonight circulating throughout my head.

**(Isabella's POV)**

It was five o'clock when I heard the front door open as Charlie and his guests walked inside. The meat loaf I had made for dinner was just coming out of the oven and the garlic mashed potatoes were finished and sitting in a serving bowl.

"Bella!" I heard Charlie call for me.

I slipped off the oven mitts, leaving them on the counter next to the stove where I had just placed the meat loaf and made my way out of the kitchen and into the living room where Charlie and his company was waiting for me.

"Hey Ch-, err… Dad!" I quickly corrected myself, remembering that those in town thought that I was one of Charlie's daughters from his previous marriage come to stay with him.

He smiled discretely at my slip before composing himself and introducing me to the two Native Americans were currently residing in the living room next to Charlie.

"It's okay, Bells. This is a good friend of mine, Billy Black, and his son, Jacob. They know that you're not really biologically mine, though you have come to feel like you are." I swallowed the lump forming in my throat from his sentimental declaration and turned my attention to our guests.

The first person I saw was a boy who had to be over six feet tall with big broad shoulders and a well-built frame. His eyes were a dark brown and his black hair was cropped short that matched perfectly with his russet skin and symmetrical features. He wore a pair of cut off jean shorts with a long sleeved forest green shirt that clung to his large muscles in a rather attractive way. He couldn't be more than seventeen years old, though he looked like he could easily pass for twenty-six.

The second man was a much older, heavyset man with a memorable face – a face that overflowed, his cheeks resting against his shoulders, with creases running through his russet skin like an old leather jacket. He had surprisingly familiar black eyes that seemed at the same time both too young and too ancient for the broad face they were set in. He was sitting in a wheelchair with his son dutifully standing behind him, both examining me curiously as I was them. It was clear by their scents that the younger one was a supernatural creäture, a shape shifter most likely if I was going by his heavy woodsy scent.

"It's nice to meet you both," I nodded politely.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Bella. Charlie has talked about nothing else." The older man smiled.

_Oh my, this is going to be a long night._

**A/N:**** So, what did everyone think? Little by little Jasper is putting the pieces together, but what will the Quileute's think of an Angel in Forks? I'd love to hear your thoughts about everything! And Peter and Charlotte… how do you think they will help the situation? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX _or _Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet' **(REVISED)**  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Instinctual Reactions'  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Chronicles of the Fallen**

**A/N:****IMPORTANT:**** My coauthor, dramaqueen1917, is going to be away for the next month, so the next few chapters will be all me until she returns. I hope you enjoy them! **

**This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and dramaqueen1917. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. – Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 13****  
(Isabella's POV)**

Dinner passed by rather slowly. The four of us sat in the living room with the Mariner's game on, though Jacob seemed to be paying more attention to me than the television. It was blatantly obvious that he knew that there was something different about me, but he seemed stumped on what that was.

A commercial had popped up about half way through during the game which caused the four of us to converse with each other. Charlie and Billy would laugh and talk as they went from the game to chatting about fishing, Charlie's job and the happening down at the reservation. Once in a while, one of them would turn to either Jacob or me and try to include us in the conversation, but it was more awkward than anything. I knew that the Shape Shifter's mortal enemy was the vampires and just coming from the Cullen's house before I arrived home, I knew that I reeked of Vampire and yet, I had my own unique Angelic smell and features, but looked like a human. It had to be frustrating for him and I had a gut feeling that I was going to be bombarded with questions the second that we were alone and out of ear shot from Charlie.

"So, Bella," Billy spoke, getting my attention and startling me out of my thoughts. "How do you like Forks so far?"

I shrugged and smiled politely. "I like it so far. Everyone has been so nice and welcoming and I've made some really great friends."

"Oh really? Like who?" Jacob interjected, looking at me suspiciously.

"Uh, well, Angela Webber and her boyfriend, Ben, have been really nice and welcoming. Jessica Stanley has also been great, as well as Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley." I began.

"There's also the Cullen family, right Bells?" Charlie mentioned, interrupting my list as I skirted around the inevitable. He made a groaning sound as he stood from his Lazy-Boy chair and padded his way into the kitchen, leaving me alone with our guests.

_Shit…_

"The Cullen's, huh?" Billy asked.

"Uh… yeah, they go to my school." I clarified cryptically.

Billy paused for a moment, Jacob looking silently between his father and I, before he spoke. "Bella," he said, and then he hesitated.

I waited.

"Bella," he said again, "Charlie is one of my best friends."

"Yes." I knew this.

He spoke each word carefully in his rumbling voice. "You're actually spending time with the Cullen's, not just seeing them briefly at school, correct?"

"Yes," I repeated curtly.

His eyes narrowed. "Maybe it's none of my business, but I don't think that is such a good idea."

"You're right," I agreed, feeling suddenly defensive. "It is none of your business."

He raised his graying eyebrows at my tone. "You probably don't know this, but the Cullen family has an unpleasant reputation on the reservation."

"Actually, I did know that," I informed him in a hard voice without clarifying. This seemed to surprise him, though Jacob didn't even bat an eyelash. "But that reputation couldn't be deserved, could it? Because the Cullen's never set foot on the reservation, do they?"

I could see that my less than subtle reminder of the agreement that both bound and protected his tribe pulled him up short.

"That's true," he acceded, his eyes guarded. "You seem… well informed about the Cullen's; more informed than I expected."

I stared him down. "Maybe even better informed than you are, and not only about that, but about other things that you couldn't possibly imagine."

His eyebrows shot up as he pursed his thick lips as he considered that, looking me up and down before exchanging a glance with Jacob, unspoken words passing between the two of them before looking back at me.

"Maybe," He allowed, but his eyes were shrewd. "Is Charlie as well informed?"

He had found the weak chink in my armor.

"Charlie likes the Cullen's a lot," I hedged. "They have been very good to the both of us, as well as this town." He clearly understood my evasion. His expression was unhappy, but unsurprised, as well as suspicious.

"It's not my business," he said. "But it may be Charlie's."

"Though it would be my business, again, whether or not I think that it's Charlie's business, right?" I wondered if he even understood my confused question as I struggled not to say anything compromising. I knew that Charlie had a run in with the supernatural when I first met him, but he didn't seem to want to know, nor did he ask any questions regarding the strange happenings that seemed to always revolve around me. And if he didn't want to know, then I would do my best to allow him that peace and ignorance. It was probably safer this way, anyway.

Billy seemed to thankfully understand. He thought about it while the rain picked up against the roof, the only sound breaking the silence along with the sports broadcaster for the game as the third inning began on the television.

"Yes," he finally surrendered. "I guess that's your business, too."

I sighed in relief. "Thanks Billy."

"Just think about what you're doing, Bella," he urged.

"Okay," I agreed quickly as I heard Charlie in the kitchen as he cracked open another beer.

He frowned. "What I meant to say was, don't do what you're doing."

I looked into his eyes, filled with nothing but concern for me, though there was an underlying hint of suspicion, though I had a feeling that that had nothing to do with the Cullen's. I knew that sooner or later I was going to have to have this conversation with them, but I'd rather it not be when Charlie was in the other room.

Just then, Charlie strolled into the living room carrying a second helping of meat loaf, garlic mashed potatoes and a freshly opened Vitamin R before taking his seat back in his chair, looking between the three of us as we strapped on a bunch of fake smiles and continued with the game.

* * *

**._.-:'~ The Chronicles of the Fallen ~':-._.**

The ninth inning had just begun and the last helping of the meatloaf had just been consumed. Not being interested in the game as much as spending time with Charlie and making small talk with his friends, I began to gather the plates, stacking them on top of each other with the silver ware on top before taking them into the sink and setting them into the sink.

I started running the water with the stopper in the drain and grabbed a sponge from the ledge as I squirted a bit of soap cleaned off the first plate. I reached for the dish towel, only for Jacob to appear and pick it up before a russet colored hand halted my action as Jacob picked up the rag.

"Would you like some help?" He asked.

I looked up at gave him a small grateful smile and nodded. "Yeah, that would be great, thank you." I answered as I handed him the plate that I was just about to dry.

From there, we struck up a pattern as I washed the pots, pans, dishes and silverware before handing them over to him as he dried them and put them away. He must have been here a lot, because he seemed to know where everything went in each of their prospective places.

I had just finished my last dish, handing it over to Jacob and reaching into the pool of water before pulling the plug from the drain, causing the water to swirl into the pipes when Jake turned to me, drying the dish in his hands.

"I'm gonna cut to the chase here..." he began. "I know that you're not the person that you are pretending to be. There's something off about you. You reek of vampire and something other worldly, and yet you look like a human with the beauty of a supernatural being."

I squared off my shoulders and situated myself with my palm on the counter as I crossed one foot in front of the other as I leaned on the sink. "And what, pray tell, are you getting at?" I challenged him in a hard voice.

He sighed, attempting to take a different approach. "Look, Charlie is my dad's best friend and someone that I have known and respected my whole life. I just don't want to see anything happen to him. The supernatural world is a dangerous place for any human."

I felt my whole body sag in resignation, looking down at my feet before focusing back up at Jacob's stern face. "I know that," I told him in a much softer tone. "I even think that Charlie knows that, though he hasn't even brought up his suspicions, because I think that he is happy being ignorant of the truth. I'm not going to push anything on him and I'm not going to endanger his life with unnecessary knowledge, nor will I partake in hurting him myself, especially after everything that he has done or me."

He studied my face for a moment before giving me a small smile and holding out his hand. "Jacob Ephraim Black, wolf shifter," He properly introduced himself.

My lip quirked up in a small grin before I placed my own hand in his large one. I immediately noticed that the temperature of his skin was a polar opposite to the Cullen's and had to be around 110 degrees, though I didn't react. "Isabella Maria Whitlock Swan, Angel." (A/N: I know, her real name is Isabella Marie, but with her being an Angel, I figured that I should make her name resemble the time period that she was originally from. I know that I haven't revealed that yet, but you will find out. She is also Italian and born in old Rome in my story, so I thought that Isabella Maria sounded like it fit more than Isabella Marie.)

I could tell that Jacob wasn't expecting that as his eyebrows shot up towards his hair line.

"Angel?" He repeated with the unexpected surprise evident in his tone.

I nodded, clarifying that he had indeed heard me right. "Yes, Angel." I had not revealed that I was actually a part of the Fallen as of yet, because I knew that we had very little time and that hearing me admit that would only bring on more questions than answers for him. Not to mention, it wasn't something that I was pleased with. What Angel would be proud of being thrown out of Heaven?

"Wow," He gushed somewhat speechless as we released from our friendly embrace. "I wasn't quite expecting that. But what's with the vampire scent?"

"Oh, that's just run off from when I was at the Cullen's house earlier." I explained with a shrug.

"I guess that makes sense," He pondered. "But don't Angels dress in white robs, have wings and halos and carry around a harp?" He smirked in a teasing demeanor, though it was clear that he was honestly curious.

I snorted at the overkill and crossed my arms over my chest, shaking my head in exasperation. "Just like other mythical creatures have stereo-types, we do as well. The wings and halo's are a fact, but we can cloak them in order to blend in on earth just as you shape shift from your original form to a human." I immediately began to explain at the look I was now receiving from him. "Yes, your original form is the wolf and you transform yourself into a human to blend in. You couldn't effectively do your job in your human form, now could you?" I asked rhetorically, quirking a challenging brow. "Anyway, the harp is used because it is an old instrument, but we have evolved with the times just as any living creature has because Angels have certain abilities when it comes to the gift of song, but no, we do not carry the instruments around. And finally, the white robs were mentioned because robes are what was worn at the time when Angels integrated themselves the most in the human world. We do mostly wear white, blue and gold as a uniform color, but here on Earth, that is unnecessary."

Just as I finished, Charlie called us, causing us to pause our conversation and put a stop to any questions that he obviously had.

"Look," Jacob began. "I want – I mean, my pack is going to want to know about you, especially since you're staying with Charlie and keeping company with vampires. Would we be able to meet up later tonight?"

"Tonight's actually not that good for me, because I have a previous engagement, but tomorrow night would be acceptable." I answered.

"Do you have a cell phone number or something?" He asked, but then quickly felt the need to explain. "You know… so that I can get a hold to you to talk to you about tomorrow and where we should meet up and…yeah…"

I gave him a gently smile and picked up a post-it from the pad that was stuck on the fridge along with a pen from the drawer before I quickly scribbled down my number and handed it to him. "Let me know where to meet you guys and I would be happy to put any questions you or your pack has to rest and to ensure you guys that I am no threat to you or the humans in the area."

"Thanks," he nodded, looking down at the number on the paper before following me as I headed back towards the living room.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think about Jacob? Do you think that he will be of any significance to Bella like he was in Twilight, or will he accept friendship? What will the wolves think of Bella and her relationship with the Cullen's? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX _or _Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'** (REVISED)**  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Instinctual Reactions'  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Chronicles of the Fallen**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and dramaqueen1917. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. – Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 14**  
**(Jasper's POV)**

I couldn't bring myself to leave her for very long. So, after I dropped her off at her house, I zipped back over to the house really quick to drop off my car before heading back over to Isabella's. However, after I pulled my car into the garage, I was stopped by Edward, who was outside, leaning against one of the many garage doors.

"Edward?" I asked, getting his attention. I knew that he was waiting for me by his expression when he realized that I was there. It surprised me that he didn't notice me sooner, what with his gift of mind reading and being a vampire and all.

"Oh, Jasper… I was waiting for you." He said, stating the obvious.

"Well, I'm here…" I shrugged. "Did you need to go somewhere and talk or something?" I pressed, anxious to get out of here and back to Bella's even though she wasn't able to talk to me until all of her guests left later on tonight. I couldn't help it. It was this pull that I felt in my chest that was continuously yanking me back in her direction no matter what I did or pushed myself to do. And that kiss…

"She kissed you, did she?" Edward stated, interrupting my thought process. His voice was somewhat indifferent, though there was a hint of curiosity, jealousy and sadness within his tone and emotions.

I began to rub my neck uncomfortably as I tried to avoid eye contact with him as I answered. "Uhh… yeah, she did."

"When was this?" He pressed for more before firing off all sorts of different questions. "What about Alice? Does she know? Why did she kiss you? How -"

"It was earlier today just before Peter and Char showed up." I interrupted him, sending him a dose of calm to settle him and his cycle of emotions down. "And what about Alice? We're still together, though I haven't talked to her since before she kissed me. She might have seen it with her gift, otherwise, I don't think she knows."

Edward started to fidget slightly as he looked down at his hands as he wrung them together in a nervous habit. "Do you… do you _like_ her?"

I knew what he meant, but out of procrastination, I played dumb. "What do you mean? Sure, I like her. We all do." I shrugged.

He narrowed his eyes at me before pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration in a very Edward-like fashion. "You know what I mean." He sighed. "Do you have feelings for Bella or not? I'm not in the mood to play games with you!" He huffed in annoyance.

I ran a hand through my honey blond curls and let out a long breath. "Yes," I answered in defeat. "Yes, I like her… it might even be more than that, but I'm so confused and there is so much that I feel like I'm missing." I began to replay our earlier conversations in my head for him to see what I meant and why I was feeling the way that I was.

I watched from where I stood about twelve feet away from him in the driveway as his eyes widened comically as he began to understand what I was going through. Finally, after several moments, he spoke.

"Wow, Jasper…I didn't realize…how -"

"I don't know," I interrupted him once again. "I'm supposed to be back over there later on tonight to talk to her about all of this and how I fit into everything as well as how I got to where I am right now." I met his eyes once again and I could see the sadness glossing over his expression, only serving to remind me that he had feelings for this amazing woman as well. "Edward… I -"

"Don't worry about it," he cut me off. "We'll talk about everything and figure it out after you go over there to talk to her tonight. I mean, there's no point in debating this without knowing where she stands on all of this. Or even where _you_ stand."

"And Alice…" I added with a sigh. I knew that I had to talk to her and as much as I wanted to race back to Isabella's house now, I knew that I owed Alice more than being second place.

"Go talk to her, Jasper." Edward encouraged me with a small, supportive smile. "She's up in your bedroom trying to escape Peter." He smirked. "That guy really gets under her skin."

I snorted loudly at that, a small grin forming on my face. "Yeah, they both do that to each other." I paused for a moment, a cloud of seriousness expanding between us as I sent him a burst of gratefulness and familial love. "Thanks, man." He knew why I was thanking him and he only nodded once in response before disappearing into the trees behind the house in a blink of an eye; probably going out to hunt or something.

I watched the spot where he disappeared, smiling to myself before turning towards the house and making my way up the porch steps and to the front door. I managed to open it and get in the foyer before I was bombarded with Emmett and his ever positive emotions misting around his presence. Though, I noticed that there was an undercurrent of something else. It was like he was trying to solve a riddle without all of the words.

"Jazz-man!" His wide dimpled grin grew on his face as he saw me, approaching me and slapping my back in brotherly affection.

"Hey Em," I couldn't help but to smile back at him, regardless of how preoccupied my mind seemed to be. "What is everyone up to?" I asked.

"Well, Carlisle is up in his study and Esmé is in the kitchen backing muffins for a bake sale at the hospital for Carlisle tomorrow. Alice is in your room on the computer, probably shopping or something… who knows? My Rosie is getting ready to head out to the garage to work on that old muscle car she just bought. Peter and Char are getting settled in, if ya know what I mean." He winked. "And I am actually getting ready to go and hunt with Edward. We're having a competition to see who can get the biggest buck."

I couldn't help the grin that spread over my face at hearing that last bit. "Well, if that's the case, it looks like Eddie-boy got a head start on you, because he took off into the woods just as I was coming into the house."

His face began to sober up as his eyes grew wide. "What?" He gasped. "That little cheat!" He muttered before racing out the sliding glass doors without another word. I chuckled as I watched him throw his body over the railing of the deck and land on his feet before taking off across the back yard and bounding over the river into the woods.

I sighed to myself once he was out of sight and turned towards the stairs, making my way up the winding marble steps towards the second floor where our room was located at the very end of the hall.

* * *

**._.-:'~ The Chronicles of the Fallen ~':-._.**

The bedroom door was wide open upon arriving to the room that Alive and I had shared, though, by the looks of it, my stuff had all been removed.

I looked around the room, not spotting any of my apparel or paraphernalia around the room.

"What's going on in here, Alice?" I asked her as I watched her straightening the things that were left on the shelves. I had stopped at the doorway, slightly startled by the absence of my things.

She turned to me and gave me a small smile, though I could feel the sadness behind it. "Hey Jasper," She acknowledged md somewhat nervously. "Your things are in your spare bedroom off of the study. Though, I guess I should have talked to you first, but I didn't see the point."

"What are you talking about?" I pressed as I entered the room the rest of the way.

She collapsed onto the edge of the bed in a huff, holding her hands together as she wrung them in a nervous habit. "The more I look into my future, the less I see you in it. Even in the family's future, you're constantly in and out, it makes me dizzy and gives me a headache. Or, well…as close to a headache as a vampire can get, anyway." She shrugged.

Starting to feel a bit dizzy myself, I made my way over to the bed and took a seat on a spot next to her. She was describing my future the way that she saw Isabella's and they could only be so many reasons for that, most of which resulted with the same kinds of conclusions.

"Alice, it really isn't what you think." I tried to reason with her.

"Isn't it?" She challenged, raising a dainty eyebrow at me. "I know that you're confused about your feelings for her and I just want you to be happy."

"But I am happy with you, darlin'." I insisted.

She gave me a small grateful smile and reached over to take one of my hands in both of her smaller ones. "We knew that this wasn't a forever kind of deal, either way. You have things that you need to learn about yourself, and you can't do that if you're hanging on to me, to us. You won't be as happy as you could be and you won't love me best. I think I deserve more than second place, don't you?"

I looked at her affectionately. "Of course, you do. You deserve so much more than first place, even, if there was such a thing."

The sadness within her emotions and behind her eyes was still shining brightly, but I knew that no matter how much she didn't want it to happen, that our time was up for now. It broke my heart because even though she wasn't meant to be my forever, it still didn't hurt any worse than being separated from someone that you have been together with for over fifty years.

"I'm glad that you're not fighting me on this, because it would only make it that much harder for me." Alice admitted woefully. "Because regardless of what is happening, I still love you, Jasper. I just know that we need to let go for now, in favor of a better future. You're going to learn so much about yourself that only she can teach you and you're going to be so happy." She grinned.

"You know that I will always love you, Alice, even if it's not the way that I used to. But will you be happy too?" I wondered.

A smile lit her face as she responded. "I think so. I truly do."

* * *

**A/N: So that's the end of Alice and Jasper… I'm sorry to all of those Jalice fans. But don't worry, Alice will get her happy ending! The next chapter will be when Jasper goes back to Bella's room… I promise! Either way, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. What do you think will happen when Jasper learns about his true past?**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_**or **_**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet' **(REVISED)**  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'Overwhelming Darkness'**NEW!**  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Instinctual Reactions'  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
- Bella'Xo_  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Chronicles of the Fallen**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and dramaqueen1917. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. ****– Bella'Xo**

* * *

_Last time we saw Bella…_

_"Look," Jacob began. "I want – I mean, my pack is going to want to know about you, especially since you're staying with Charlie and keeping company with vampires. Would we be able to meet up later tonight?"_

_"Tonight's actually not that good for me, because I have a previous engagement, but tomorrow night would be acceptable." I answered._

_"Do you have a cell phone number or something?" He asked, but then quickly felt the need to explain. "You know… so that I can get a hold to you to talk to you about tomorrow and where we should meet up and…yeah…"_

_I gave him a gently smile and picked up a post-it from the pad that was stuck on the fridge along with a pen from the drawer before I quickly scribbled down my number and handed it to him. "Let me know where to meet you guys and I would be happy to put any questions you or your pack has to rest and to ensure you guys that I am no threat to you or the humans in the area."_

_"Thanks," he nodded, looking down at the number on the paper before following me as I headed back towards the living room._

* * *

**Chapter 15**  
**(Isabella's POV)**

It wasn't long after my talk with Jacob that he and Billy left to go back to the reservation. I knew that Jasper was already upstairs in my bedroom waiting for me and I knew that Jacob knew it, as well. Towards the end, he kept looking at the ceiling or at the stair case shaking slightly, but he surprised me by not phasing in the house or in front of Charlie. He had very good control for a Wolf Shifter.

Charlie helped me straighten things up in the living room and kitchen after our guests left. I kept insisting that I could do it myself and that he didn't have to, but he was a stubborn fellow. He was persistent in the fact they were his guests and that they were the ones who made the mess, so he should at the very least help clean up after himself. I relented and we both managed to get it done together, though, there really wasn't much that needed to be cleaned up.

I let out a sigh of satisfaction as I looked on over the now clean living room with my hands on my hips and a small smile on my face. I looked over toward Charlie who had just finished straightening up the last of the pillows on the couch and turned to face me.

"Thank you for your help, Charlie." I smiled at him.

He leaned back with his hands on his lower back, stretching his spine out from leaning over for so long. "Not a problem, Bells." He groaned before straightening up and sighing in relief. He looked over at the clock, which read ten-thirty and let out a breath. "Well, it's gettin' late and I have an early shift down at the station tomorrow morning, so I'm going to get to bed." He told me as he approached me and kissed my forehead as if he really was my own father.

I couldn't help but smile widely at that. "Alright, Charlie. Sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow." It was Saturday tomorrow, so there was no school and I was grateful for that. I knew that I had a long night ahead of me and the last thing that I needed was to have to go to school completely sidetracked the next day. It had nothing to do with the fact that I would be over tired, because Angels don't really need all that much sleep, but it still felt good to be well rested.

I followed Charlie up the steps and we separated as we drifted off to our respective rooms. I noticed Jasper immediately lying on my bed with his hands behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling. He had a small smile on his beautiful face and I could only wish that I knew what he was thinking, looking so serine the way that he was.

He looked over and me and gave me a small smile. "Hey."

"Hi," I responded quietly, pushing against my door to close it while leaning on the back. I stayed there as we watched each other, not quite sure what to say to the other one in a position like this, even if he didn't know the half of it yet.

Finally, I knew that I couldn't wait any longer as I approached the bed after locking my door, taking a seat next to my Jasper. I wasn't sure how to start this, but thankfully, I didn't have to as Jasper started it for the both of us breaking the ice.

"Did you have a nice time with your dad and his guests?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, they kind of surprised me though. I didn't realize that there were shape shifters in the area."

"Yeah, I knew that I smelled wet dog around here." He growled under his breath and began to look me over for injuries, though he did it with his eyes and sense of smell rather than his hands. He clearly didn't want to make me uncomfortable by checking me over the way that his mating instincts were screaming him to.

"It's ok, Jasper. I'm fine." I reassured him, still keeping our hands to ourselves.

"I know, I can tell." He answered before a scowl formed on his lips. "Though, the one that was here seems to have a thing for you."

"Really?" I asked. "I guess I wasn't paying attention. He was a nice enough guy though and had a certain appeal. Though, he is a little on the younger side, regardless of the fact that he looks around twenty six." I mentioned casually. "It must be something in the water down at the reservation." I winked causing Jasper to laugh. "But really, he said that his pack brothers would want to meet me, so I gave him my number and we are supposed to meet up sometime tomorrow. I guess they were uneasy with the company I keep." I narrowed my eyes at him watching as he grinned saucily before getting serious.

"It shouldn't be any of their business what company you keep. They have their territory, we have ours. As long as we follow the aspects of the treaty, I don't see where any of this would concern them." He grumbled.

I couldn't help, but to touch his arm like I used to in order to help calm him. "Shh… I'm not worried about it. I'm the first supernatural creature that they have met outside yourselves and the pack." A slow smile started to spread across my face as I remembered the confusion and befuddlement on the young shape shifter's face as he tried to figure out what I could possibly be.

"What?" He asked intrigued. It was one of the many things that I loved about him; when he had a conversation with me, he always paid attention one hundred percent. He even seemed captivated by the words at I spoke as we talked.

"Nothing," I shook my head as I answered. "I was just remembering the look on his face when he confronted me about what I was in the kitchen. The smell of vampire was throwing them off along with my other supernatural features.

He shrugged. "I guess if I was him and I had just come across you for my first time, I was be a little more than confused as well."

"I guess you're right." I smiled.

A round of silence minced between us before Jasper spoke again. "Alice moved my things out of our bedroom and into the guest room connected to my study." He announced.

My hand flew up to my lips and I looked at him with concern no doubt in my eyes. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I paused before slowly speaking. "It isn't anything that I did, is it?"

His lips quirked up into a smile and he bravely reached over, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ears. "No, it's not because of anything you did." He answered. "It was just… time."

I looked down, feeling conflicted in my emotions. I wanted to be happy, but I knew that he loved Alice and she was a lovely girl who loved him as well. It wasn't fair for me to be happy for the failure of their marriage.

"We were never true mates, anyway," Jasper went on to say. "We were more of companions that spent time together until our other halves came around."

I swallowed thickly as I looked up into the beautiful golden eyes of the vampire next to me. "And have you found her yet?"

He continued to stare back, his eyes sparkling from the moonlight that happened to shine through my window through the leaves of the spruce tree. "You tell me," He answered quietly.

I sucked in a breath, not sure what to say yet. Luckily, I didn't have to say anything, because before I realized what was happening, he had begun to slowly lean forward, his eyes flickering down as if asking for permission. I answered him by moving forward myself, meeting him in the middle as our lips brushed up against each other in a sensual kiss that made my entire body sing. His tongue brushed against my bottom lip, begging for entrance that I greedily gave him before the both of them began to dance in the world's most oldest, sensual dance. I swore that I saw fireworks and my entire body began to tingle, just like it did before when we were tp.

Finally, we pulled back and looked into each other's eyes that were sparkling with emotion. I didn't know what to say after that as I gave him a small smile and ducked from under my eye lashes as I played with the hem of my sheets.

"So," he began, "you said that you knew me when I was a… Angel?" He asked hesitantly.

I gnawed on my bottom lip as I deliberated how to answer this question as delicately as I could and nodded. "Yes, I did." I answered keeping it as cryptic as possible, wanting to ease him into it as carefully as I could.

"Who was I?"

I looked down into my lap for a moment before looking back up at him. "Do you remember the story that I told you about my mate that God called Ares?" I asked. He growled under his breath but nodded. "He was you."

* * *

**A/N:**** Cliff Hanger! Hehe! I know that this chapter was a bit on the shorter side, but I hope that you liked it either way! What did you think about the kiss that Bella and Jasper finally shared again? How do you think their conversation will end? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

Check out one of my newest collaboration with DeathsQueen26:

'Overwhelming Darkness': _It has been 10 years since Edward left Bella and since then danger has been around every corner for her. Charlie is dead, Jake is dead and now Bella is a vampire running things in the south and is going up against Maria for more territory. What happens when the Volturi get involved and call the Cullen's for help with the new Warlord, Iz – War Goddess of the South. OOC Bella B/J_

To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX

_If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!_  
_- Bella'Xo__  
_Xo BellaItalia oX


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Chronicles of the Fallen**

**A/N: Guess what?! My Co Author, dramaqueen1917, is back and will be continuing this story with me! Yay!**

**This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and dramaqueen1917. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. – Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 16**  
**(Jasper's POV)**

"Do you remember the story that I told you about my mate that God called Ares?" asks Isabella, her eyes trained firmly on her lap. I growl under my breath. How could I have forgotten that Isabella already has a mate?

I nodded curtly in recognition of her words, but I could feel myself grow tense in anticipation of what she'll say next. However, I didn't think that I would have been able to predict what she had said next.

"He was you."

Had I been human, I think my heart would have stopped beating. The Major rattled the bars of his cage as I tried to comprehend what Isabella had just said.

"I'm… Ares…? I'm Mated… to… you?"

I could feel my head pounding as a distant memory tries to make itself known. But I focused and concentrated solely on the beauty before me who was avoiding eye contact with me and looked down at her hands, which were folded on top of her lap. Her emotions were going crazy and worry was the most dominant.

However, there has to be some kind of mistake… none of this can't be right. There is no way that I used to be an angel. I had a family and a life! Maria told me that she had found me after evacuating the women and children from the town of Galveston during the Civil War. I remember everything about the war and… wait a minute. Now that I think about it, I don't remember anything about my human family. I don't remember anything about my personal life from when I was human or what it was like growing up. I guess it could be possible that Maria had made everything that she had told me about my human life up. And this could explain all of the flashbacks that I have been having of Isabella.

But this… this is just crazy. How could I, a monster, be mated to an angel like Isabella?

Subconsciously, my hand reached out to Isabella's and I felt my fingers weave through hers in a familiar manner. I can't help, but to notice how both of our hands seem to interlock like two puzzle pieces that have finally been placed back in the right place. Our hands looked as though they were made to fit each other.

"J-Jasper… I know that you're… that you're a vampire now… and that you still love Alice, regardless of if you are her mate or not, and… I don't want to be the reason y-you and her d-don't work things out and get back together." Isabella whispers, her whole body shaking and sagging in defeat once she had finished talking as if she was holding back her tears. Her emotions were a wreck and I felt horrible knowing that I was the reason for that.

I know that Alice and I have just finally separated ways and I guess in a way, I still loved Alice… but… I can't help but to think that maybe, just maybe I should at least give Isabella and our love a try. The emotions are there and I know that she isn't lying, because I have been feeling an undeniable pull to her all along.

I don't want to hurt Alice, by moving on too fast, but I don't want to let Isabella go just yet. Fifty years from now, I don't want to regret my decision. I don't want to push Isabella away and then regret doing so in seventy five, maybe a hundred or one thousand years. After all, eternity is a long time.

"Isabella…" I whispered her name as if it is a prayer – a dying man's last words. My voice was raspy and dry, even to my own ears as I pull Isabella into a loving embrace. "I want to try. I know that Alice and I just separated and are no longer together, but I don't see us ever getting back together, because we were never mates… and… I want to try _this. _I don't want to look back and regret not giving this a try, especially if we are really meant to be together. Will you let me?"

It's like those words are a switch. Isabella's eyes light up so brightly, her smile was contagious. Her little arms tighten around me as she lays her head on my shoulder. She gave a small nod as she held me tighter, as though she was afraid to lose me.

Smiling to myself, I couldn't help but to wonder at how Isabella's tiny frame compliments my own and in that moment; I think I fell in love with Isabella Swan.

* * *

**(Jacob's POV)**

"Isabella's different. Upon meeting her, my instant thought was 'Leech.' Isabella had the alluring beauty and the paleness of a vampire… but at the same time, she wasn't like a cold one. She didn't smell like one of those bloodsuckers. She didn't smell sickly sweet like a normal vampire. Instead, Isabella smelt like apples and cinnamon and freesias… she smelt _nice._

"At first, I thought that maybe she was one of those gifted leeches. That maybe she could disguise her scent or something? But then, she ate the human food right in front of us, just like everyone else did in the room, which was even more confusing, because I'd been told that human food smelt and tasted disgusting to bloodsuckers.

"So, I reached the conclusion that Isabella wasn't a cold one, but that did not mean that Isabella was human either. I thought that maybe she was some hybrid… or a new breed of vampire…?" I informed the pack. "I never suspected her to be an _Angel_."

After meeting Isabella, I'd informed Sam, who had then gone on to call a pack meeting. To be frank, everyone was scratching their heads when it came to do with what to do in regards to Isabella. She wasn't like any normal bloodsucker… but she wasn't human either. The pack's reaction was rather… predictable. We have never come across someone like her before.

"Let's burn her!" yelled Paul, who was _already_ itching for a fight. Leah, being just as temperamental as Paul nodded in agreement. She too was itching for a fight.

"We can't kill her!" I growl in response. She was after all Charlie's new adoptive daughter and it was obvious that they cared greatly for one another.

"We need to think rationally. What if she's dangerous? What if more of her are coming?" asked Quil, always being the voice of reason.

"But she's an Angel," Seth argued on her behalf. "What kind of Angel could be dangerous to us or the humans in the area?"

"The kind who associate with vampires, that's who!" Jared snarled.

"How do we know that she's telling the truth? Jake said that she smelled of leech and something else, so what if it's just all bull shit?!" Leah pressed.

The pack erupted in anger as everyone began yelling, trying to be heard above the voices of the others.

"SILENCE!" commanded Sam. The weight of the Alpha order kept the entire pack silent as Sam continued to speak. "Jacob has already set up a meeting with the girl. If push comes to shove, we shall defeat her without mercy, but first, we must learn more about what she is and why she's here and whether she is lying or not and is really just some kind of new super breed of vampire."

So be it. I can only hope that it does not come to a point where our only option is to kill Isabella. I know, without a doubt that Charlie would be crushed to have his newest daughter die, especially since they have come so close in such a short period of time and he hasn't had his blood daughter with him in a long time. Also, I know that despite whatever _'the tribe before friends and family'_ mumbo-jumbo that my dad spits out, even my dad has a soft spot for Charlie's new daughter.

Leah could be right, as well. What if Isabella was lying about what she was? The pieces didn't make any sense. Like, if she's an Angel, than what is she doing here? How did she end up with Charlie, mascaraing as his daughter and hanging around Forks while going to school and hanging out with a bunch of bloodsuckers, animal drinkers or not. Could she really just be some new breed of bloodsucker that we haven't encountered yet?

Though, I don't vocalize my inner ramblings, I find myself rather suspicious of Isabella. She isn't as I had pictured an Angel to be and I haven't seen any proof to disbar her claims. I only know what I see and sense. Why isn't she in heaven? What does she want with the resident bloodsuckers?

But the biggest question or all, that despite my like or dislike of the girl, would I kill her if it came down to it?

* * *

**A/N: Uh Oh! The wolves are having their own disagreements and thoughts about Isabella. Will she be able to prove to them that she was telling the truth and that she's not a threat? As for her and Jasper, what will he think when he hears that he can get his memories back? Will he decide to take the risk? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out some of my newer stories!**

**Crazier Than It Seems: **What would happen if Charlie had another daughter that he didn't know about? Emma had bounced around in the foster system all her life & on her 18th birthday, she receives an inheritance along with the name of her father. Immediately upon her arrival, she meets him as well as her new sister and immediately takes a nose dive into the world of the supernatural. Jasper/OC Bella/Edward

**Obsessed: **All Human: A psychopath has the perfect plan to kidnap the girl of his dreams, one Isabella Swan. Once his plan is complete, what will she think about her abduction? Will she ever get free & once she is, can she allow herself to love again & risk putting those she cares about in harm's way while being on this obsessed man's radar? Read & find out! Jasper/Bella Collab w/ Pheonix1855

**To see more, go to my page: Xo BellaItalia oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!****  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Chronicles of the Fallen**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both oXx Bellisma Italiana xXo (my new pen name) and dramaqueen1917. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. – B**

* * *

**Chapter 17**  
**(Isabella's POV)**

Jasper was gone when I woke up and in his place lay a note with a white rose that he had no doubt gotten from Esme's garden. Butterflies filled my stomach at the familiar sight that lay before me. It was something that my Jasper – my Ares – had done for me more times that I can imagine. He always said that red roses were fine, but didn't compliment me like the delicate petals of a white rose, resembling me in every form because it meant purity, innocence, silence, secrecy, reverence, humility, youthfulness and heavenly. He would only give me one because it meant utmost devotion as he would forever be to me.

I picked up both of the items up in my hand and brought the rose to my nose, smelling it's delicious fragrance. I then held the note up and read the words that were written across the page.

_My Dearest Isabella,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't be there when you woke this morning. I know that we still have a lot that we need talk to about, but Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and I have taken off for the day to hunt. We should be back by late afternoon or early evening, but the girls and Peter are still at the house if you would like to go over and visit with them. You know that you're always welcome, my darlin'. _

_I count the seconds until you're in my arms once again._

_Always, _

_Jasper_

I smiled to myself as I reread the words on the letter over and over again. It was like we were almost picking up from where we left off as he quoted the phrase that he had always said before closing each and ever letter. _'I count the seconds until you're in my arms once again'._

I sighed in happiness as I forced myself up and out of the bed from under the covers and padded my way over to the door, turning the knob and allowing it to creak open. I could tell from the silence and lack of heart beats in the house that I was home by myself and that Charlie had already made his way in to the station for work this morning.

I headed over into the bathroom and into the linen closet as I pulled out the two towels that I needed for my shower and displayed one on the floor and one on the top of the toilet seat after closing it down. I then flitted back into the bedroom and into my closet to pick out my outfit for today, deciding to go with a pair of light blue fitted jeans and a white long sleeved top. I couldn't help it, I was still in the habit of dressing in the same Angel assigned colors that I had been wearing for centuries to come.

I glided back into the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower, reaching my hand in to adjust the temperature and making sure that it was a temperature that was comfortable for my skin.

It didn't take long for the water to warm up to the right temperature as I stripped my clothes down and stepped inside.

* * *

The ride over to the Cullen's was peaceful and calm as I reveled in the peace that came with being back with my mate. Regardless, I still felt the pull in my chest that pulled me in the direction in which he had run off to with the Cullen men for his hunt.

I knew that I needed to sit down and talk with Alice today, because the thought that I had taken her husband from her still made my stomach drop and a knot to tighten in my throat. She was such a nice person and didn't deserve anything less then the truth and a piece of hope for the future.

I sighed, letting my thoughts fly away with themselves as I passed through the main part of town before I passed over the bridge at the Calawah River. The road was winding northward and the houses that were flashing past me were growing fewer and farther apart, getting bigger and bigger. And then I was past the other houses altogether, driving through the misty forest.

I kept my eyes pealed for the unmarked, hidden, unpaved road that came abruptly and was barely visible among the ferns. Spotting it, I slowed slightly, turning easily as the forest encroached on both sides, leaving the road ahead only discernible for a few meters - to a human eye - as it twisted, serpent-like, around the ancient trees.

And then, after a few miles, there was some thinning of the woods and I was driving across their front lawn that could easily be mistaken as a small meadow. The gloom of the forest didn't relent, though, for there were six primordial cedars that shaded an entire acre with their vast sweep of branches. The trees held their protecting shadow right up to the walls of the beautiful glass house that rose among them, making obsolete the deep porch that wrapped around the first story.

I sighed as I looked over the mansion. It was absolutely timeless, classic, graceful, and probably a hundred or so years old. The three stories were tall and was rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration, probably the later, knowing Esme and her love for designing, redecorating and architecture.

I put the car in park and turned off the vehicle as I stepped out of the driver's side door, closing it behind me. I took a breath and made my way up the porch steps to the elegant front doors, letting myself in as I had been told to by the patriarch and matriarch of the household.

I took a minute to take in the insanely beautiful interior of the home. It was obvious that this portion of the house had once been several rooms, but the walls had been taken out in order to create one large open floor plan.

I could see Esme in the kitchen baking and I couldn't help but to smile at this. I approached her and leaned casually against the counter and she looked at me with a very maternal smile.

"Hello, dear. How are you doing today?"She asked sweetly, making me assume that neither Jasper, Peter, Char, Edward nor Alice had mentioned the developments that had occurred between yesterday night and today.

"I'm doing very well, thank you." I nodded my thanks. "Though, I am curious as to why you are baking? It's always been my knowledge that vampires don't eat human food because of the extreme taste from their enhanced taste buds, not to mention having to regurgitate everything back up that you have eaten?"

She chuckled lightly with a sweet smile, reaching over and placing a hand on my forearm. "Yes, sweetheart, you are right and haven't been led astray in your teachings. Human food doesn't appeal to us in because of those specific downsides, though, I will admit that small tastes here and there are more or a treat as long as the flavors are not too rich."

My brows scrunched together in confusion down in a 'V" on my forehead. "Then what is with all of this baking?" I asked her in befuddlement as I gestured around the kitchen at the many trays and varieties of muffins, cookies, cupcakes and pastries.

She gave me a knowing smile as she spoke. "Baking is a guilty pleasure of mine. Though I may not be able to enjoy them as thoroughly as a human or certain other mythical creatures," She gave me a pointed look as she continued. "But a small taste here and there won't cause too much of issue. As a matter of fact, there are some sweets and human foods that aren't the kind that need digesting like Cotton Candy or Lollipops."

"But isn't all of this a little bit much? What are you planning to do with them all, anyway?" I wondered.

"Actually, the hospital that Carlisle works at is having a bake sale for the incurable diseases research society as well as help for those who don't have insurance and need the medical care. So, I like to do my part in helping the world, just as the rest of my family does." She explained.

This caught my interest. "What does that rest of the family do?" I asked intrigued.

An affectionate smile graced her fairy tale like features.

_'My gosh, this woman was like meeting Snow White in the flesh!' _I thought to myself

"Well, as you know, Carlisle works at the hospitals around the countries and does many Pro Bono cases for those who do not have medical insurance or for those who can't afford the treatments. He and I also both donate money towards medical research and studies as well as any other helpful charities.

"Rosalie helps rape victims as well as donates money towards the orphanages and woman's shelters so that they receive all of the care of help that they need.

"Alice donates clothes to homeless shelters and helps send clothing, shoes and necessities to countries around the world that can't afford those things and are struggling to survive.

"Emmett donates money to the children's ward at the hospital and goes down to visit frequently and brings toys and games and plays with all the deathly ill children to make their life just that much better. He also plays Santa every year and delivers presents to all of the children who are stuck there on Christmas. Not just the Fork's Hospital either, but all of the hospitals in Seattle, Port Angeles any other ones along the way.

"Edward gives free music lessons to families who can't afford it and puts on benefit concerts to raise money for the Red Cross, the Salvation Army and many other charities and then adds a large amount afterward. We all have plenty of money and what better thing to do with it than to make the world a better place?"

"What does Jasper do?" I asked.

She gave me a knowing smile. "You'll just have to ask him that, won't you?" She winked.

I thought about that for a moment and then nodded, fully intending to do so.

I peeled my ears for a moment and realized that there was only one other vampire in the house.

"Where's Rose, Peter and Char?" I asked her as I pushed out my senses and shield, looking for the three of them.

"Oh, they just ran into town for me for a moment. I need an extra bag of flower, sugar and eggs, so they all agreed to go and do that for me." She explained.

I snorted, a very unladylike gesture. "Peter agreed to go to the grocery store?" I asked having trouble believing that.

She looked at me from the corner of her eye as she kneaded the dough for the cut out cookies that she obviously intended on making. "Well, he didn't want to go, but Charlotte pulled him out of the house by his ear. My goodness, that little mate of his sure is one heck of a spit fire!"

I chucked at this, having known this all along. "That she is, but she keeps him in line and he'd be completely lost without her." We exchanged an amused smile.

It was then that Alice danced down the steps and entered the kitchen. "Hey Bella!"

I turned to see the pixie-like vampire leaning at the arched entrance to the beautiful chef's kitchen. "Oh, hey Alice!" I greeted her anxiously.

She glided forward and reached for my hand. "I know that you came to talk to me and I know the reason why and there is no reason to be nervous or upset. I promise. So, let's go up to my room and we can talk." Her high pitched voice chimed and echoes throughout the large mansion.

I bit my lip and nodded, allowing her to pull me back through the archway and up the stairs from the way that she came, preparing myself for the talk in which was about to come.

* * *

**A/N:**** Hehe, another Cliff Hanger! So, how do you think Alice and Bella's talk will go? Any ideas on what they will say to each other? Also, how will everything go with the wolves in the future chapters? Any ideas? I'd love to hear em! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**MoonPrincess623:** You just left me hanging! Noes!

I can't wait until you give Jasper his memories back. I want to see Ares in all his glory.

I do have a question: I know Angel vampires get their memories back when their mates bite them, but do they stay a vampire?

**Answer: **_Hehe, I guess you'll just have to find out! ;-) Thanks for the review and keep reading! _

**To see more, go to me and my Co Author's pages: oXx Bellisma Italiana xXo or dramaqueen1917**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bellisma -__**  
o**_**Xx Bellisma Italiana xXo**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Chronicles of the Fallen**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX (my new pen name) and dramaqueen1917. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. – B**

* * *

**Chapter 18  
****(Isabella's POV)**

Alice and Jasper's room was very feminine. It seemed as though only Alice lived in the room. In fact, had I known better, I would have said that the room had been stripped bare of anything and everything that had once had Jasper's seal on it.

Alice took a seat on the bed, but I chose to remain standing.

"Alice… I…" I even know where to begin or how to start. One of the flaws of being an Angel is that in many ways Angels are still very human. Like right now, I can feel my heart beat threatening to jump out of my chest whilst I can feel the sweat and perspiration on my hands as the blush continues to swirl under my cheeks.

I sighed as I shifted slightly on the balls of my feet and couldn't help the fact that I couldn't seem to look at Alice in her face. I know that I've put this conversation off for long enough now and that I may as well get the screams and anger over with now than let them bubble under the surface, because I know that if I put it off any longer, I will never be able to have this conversation with Alice.

But how does one break the news to your soul mate's ex-lover that they guy they were in love with for the past few decades – more like almost a half of a century (and that was only after she actually met him in person) – is actually not a vampire like she thinks that he is, but who is actually a Fallen Angel who has lost his memory and has finally rediscovered his real soul mate? That's right, you don't. Not unless you want to expect to protect yourself from possibly loosing a limb or two.

I decided that the best way to go about this was to just let it out. "I'm so sorry, Alice. I know how much you love Jasper and I know how much he really cares for you and I know you have loved him for an entire human life time, but things aren't the way that you think that they are. I'm his real soul mate and I've been for a long time. We've just gotten separated for the past century and a half. I'm so sorry for all of this trouble that I've brought on you and your family and-"

"BELLA! Can I call you Bella?" Alice asks cheerfully…

Wait, that doesn't seem right. Alice's grin is making me slightly suspicious and there are sirens that are starting to go off in my head. You aren't meant to be this cheerful when you're dumped by your long-term husband, right? Or is everything that I think that I know about the creatures on this world and their emotions wrong? I mean, I've never really witnessed or heard of any type of situation like this before, so I have no idea what's meant to happen, but from everything that I've witnessed and watched on earth from both my time here and from when I was still in heaven, I've learned that vampires have many human characteristics – after all, they have all started as a human, right? So, I feel as though Alice should be angry at me, not smiling merrily as if all of my fumbling and befuddlement is amusing to her. (And I didn't even get to the Angel part yet)

"Sure." I mumble cautiously.

"Okay, _Bella._ It's okay. Like I have already said, I know why you came here and what you are going to say. Jasper and I always knew we weren't real mates, but we fell in love anyway. And it's okay. I mean, I can even see it now. You and Jasper are going to be very happy together. Of course, I can't see the _entire_ road on which you'll travel, but I can see you'll be happy together… that is, as long as I get to take you shopping next weekend _and _plan your future wedding when he proposes again." She winked.

I looked at her still completely puzzled at how she could be okay with this, but decided not to question it. "Okay." I nodded, eager to avoid getting on Alice's bad side. After all, I've already stolen her husband/companion, so I may as well sit through a few hours shopping and let her plan all the weddings if she wants as long as I can avoid the tears and screaming I saw in other fights that involve two girls and a guy.

"Great! We're going to be best friends, Bella, I can see it already; shopping trips every weekend, and we can even do a joint wedding when I find my mate. Oh, Bella, I've seen him and he's amazing." Alice swooned.

"That's great, Alice. I'm really happy for you. I knew that your mate had been born when I looked after meeting you." She gave me a funny look, but I waved her off. "It's an Angel thing." I was glad that Alice still gets her happily ever after, after all. "Do you know when you meet him yet?"

"I don't know the specifics, but it'll be soon, very soon." And then Alice engulfs me in a tight hug before skipping out of the room, but not after reminding me that I promised to go shopping with her next weekend.

It's only after Alice had dragged me out of the room did I realize what I had just promised.

_That little pixie took advantage of me and tricked me into going shopping with her! _

But I couldn't find it within myself to care – I was just happy that everything was turning out alright – so far, anyway. There is still a lot of bumps on the road ahead of us as well as enemies around every corner.

But one thing that I did hope for was for Edward to find his mate so that everyone will be within reach of their perfect other half.

For the first time in over a century, I feel completely and utterly happy.

_If only I had known how short-lived it would be, because Fate had other plans for me._

* * *

Upon arriving back at Charlie's place, I found Charlie dancing around the kitchen merrily, whilst waving a saucepan like a microphone.

"BELLA!" Charlie bellows as soon as he sees me. His grin lights up his entire face as he continues to wave the saucepan around for no apparent reason. I don't know whether or not to be worried for Charlie's well-being or scared for my own. This is the man that tried to cook some cookies and boil some eggs on the first day I was with him. The cookies were rock hard and the eggs? Well… Charlie had burnt the water before he could even attempt to cook the eggs.

"What's going on, Charlie?" I asked.

"My daughter's coming home! She's coming here to live with me!"Charlie was practically bouncing on the soles of his feet as he declared this, "I've got to tell everyone! I should call Billy! We haven't seen my daughter since she was this tall." He gestured to his waist. "Billy will be so happy to see her again too. His kids used to play with her all the time."

Though I don't voice my thoughts, I can't help but to raise my eyebrows at the size of which Charlie shows me. According to Charlie, Billy hadn't seen his daughter since she was about the age of six or seven, because when she reached about that age, he used to meet her at a hotel in California where they would stay for two weeks in the summer.

My blood ran cold as my brain took this all in.

This will cause trouble. As far as everyone - except for a few selected people - knows, Charlie only has _one_ daughter. I was impersonating her whilst she was in Florida, but her coming down will mean we have to come up with some cover story for her whilst informing her of how Charlie had taken me in.

"Charlie! Wait. Have you told Billy yet?"

He shook his head. "No. I was actually going to tell Billy tonight when he comes over for the game."

"Good. Charlie, put down the pan and take a seat, we have a cover story to come up with."

_And before I have to go and meet with the wolves._

* * *

"Wait, so let me get this straight, Charlie let a _leech_ stay with him and_ impersonate_ his daughter and now his real daughter is moving in with him?" Paul growls, his body already beginning to shake – a telltale sign that he's on the verge of phasing.

"Well, the politically correct term is Angel – Charlie let an Angel stay with him and impersonate his daughter and now his real daughter is moving in, but yes. You are correct." I say impatiently.

What is with newest batch of La Push wolves and the word 'leech'? I remember visiting La Push back when Ephraim Black was chief and he was one of the nicest men that I've ever known and never once did I hear him say the word 'leech'. He was very smart, that man. And he also had an uncanny ability to worm his way into your heart. The poor guy didn't know what hit him when he begged for help and was rewarded with a bunch of Angels taking pity on him and his tribe and giving him a gift to help protect his men. I mean, it's not every day that you turn into a huge, horse-sized wolf, now is it?

I don't think the newest batch of wolves are very bright. I've had to repeat myself about a dozen times and all I'm met with is a bunch of jaws dropping and the word 'leech' being dropped more times that I can care to count. If this is all that La Push has to offer against lee- sorry, _vampires_, than poor old La Push may as well give up now, while they're ahead.

"Whoop, whoop! First thing's first, let's wrestle. I'm so going to win and then I'll be able to boast the fact that I beat an Angel for years and years to come." Seth grins merrily. The cutie looks no younger than eighteen, but knew that he was realistically fourteen, and to be honest, every time I looked over at him, I continue to get this urge to squeeze his chubby cheeks and dimples as he smiles.

It saddens me to see the hardened faces of such children, because that is what they are. No matter if most of them looked to be in their mid twenties, or what they may think or say, becoming a shape shifter has changed them all. I can see instantly the burden of which they bear on all of their shoulders and my heart weeps for the protectors of La Push, to have their innocence taken away from them, replaced by the heavy burden of protecting an entire tribe, you can see how the change had drastically changed their lives, for better or for worse.

It's sad to see what once started out as a gift from above has now changed into a curse for the new shape shifters: Having to constantly put their life on the line to protect their tribe cannot be easy and to have such a burden on such young children…

I nodded reluctantly, agreeing to wrestle with Seth as a small, sorrowful smile engulfs my face, my heart weeping silently for the protectors of La Push.

* * *

**A/N:**** Uh Oh! Charlie's real daughter is coming to live with them! But at least everything with Alice worked out OK. But did everything with the wolves really go down so easily? Or is there more to it? Any ideas? I'd love to hear what everyone thinks of the encounter and the possibilities for what's really happening. Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to me and my Co Author's pages: Xo Bella Italiana oX or dramaqueen1917**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bellisma -__**  
**_**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Chronicles of the Fallen**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX (my new pen name) and dramaqueen1917. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. – B**

* * *

_**Previously...  
(Bella's POV)**_

_I don't think the newest batch of wolves are very bright. I've had to repeat myself about a dozen times and all I'm met with is a bunch of jaws dropping and the word 'leech' being dropped more times that I can care to count. If this is all that La Push has to offer against lee- sorry,__vampires_, than poor old La Push may as well give up now, while they're ahead.

_"Whoop, whoop! First thing's first, let's wrestle. I'm so going to win and then I'll be able to boast the fact that I beat an Angel for years and years to come." Seth grins merrily. The cutie looks no younger than eighteen, but knew that he was realistically fourteen, and to be honest, every time I looked over at him, I continue to get this urge to squeeze his chubby cheeks and dimples as he smiles._

_It saddens me to see the hardened faces of such children, because that is what they are. No matter if most of them looked to be in their mid twenties, or what they may think or say, becoming a shape shifter has changed them all. I can see instantly the burden of which they bear on all of their shoulders and my heart weeps for the protectors of La Push, to have their innocence taken away from them, replaced by the heavy burden of protecting an entire tribe, you can see how the change had drastically changed their lives, for better or for worse._

_It's sad to see what once started out as a gift from above has now changed into a curse for the new shape shifters: Having to constantly put their life on the line to protect their tribe cannot be easy and to have such a burden on such young children…_

_I nodded reluctantly, agreeing to wrestle with Seth as a small, sorrowful smile engulfs my face, my heart weeping silently for the protectors of La Push._

* * *

**Chapter 19  
****(Isabella's POV)**

_**A couple days later...**_

Jasper and I sat on the couch in the living room as I anxiously awaited Charlie's return with his daughter, Annabelle. You see, that's why there weren't questions when I had impersonated her around town as people just assumed that I went with Bella for short. It was a convenient coincidence that allowed us to pull this off without questions being asked. Unfortunately, now that his real daughter is on her way, this has thrown a giant monkey-wrench into our scheme.

I ran my hands down my face in exasperation and let out a long sigh. I felt Jasper remove his hand from my leg and put it around my shoulders before pressing a kiss to my temple.

"Everything will work out fine." He assured me. "Don't worry, darlin'. I'll make sure it does."

I knew that he meant that he would use his gift on her if he had to. I turned to look at him and gave him a grateful smile, making sure to send him my appreciation in my emotions.

I began to think briefly on the plan that Charlie and I came up with when it came to what to say to Bella and the rest on the town now that his real daughter, Annabelle, is moving in with him. The timing was definitely ironic, but I didn't question it because it made Charlie happy. After all, I couldn't stay here with him forever. This town was too small and people would begin to notice that I wasn't aging like the rest of them. Not to mention, Jasper and the Cullen's would be in the same predicament and there was no way that Jasper and I could separate now that we finally have each other again.

Charlie and I decided that he would talk to Annabelle and explain everything on their way back from Sea-Tac, the airport in Seattle. He would tell her that I am the niece of a friend of his and had moved from Florida, as per the story we had come up with when I first arrived here in Forks and began staying with him. We had to try our best to keep our story as close to what we had told everyone around town so that people don't question why the story suddenly had changed and they wouldn't think too much on how they had mistaken me for Annabelle. We just hoped that it would work.

The sound of Charlie's cruiser began to make it's way up the road and I couldn't help but tense in my seat, resulting in Jasper sending out some calming emotions for me in an attempt to help me relax. It wasn't long before the car pulled up into the driveway next to the new/old truck that Charlie had bought from Billy since he could no longer drive it. Jacob had done some work to the engine in order to make it run better, as the truck was on the older side and was a monster of a vehicle.

Jasper and I listened as Charlie showed Anna the truck and it was obvious that she liked it, making Charlie practically vibrate with happiness according to Jasper. I had bought a car with me when I had first came here and it suited my tastes, as well as helped me remain inconspicuous around the humans. It was a 2008 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution and a rather nice car even though it wasn't a Ferrari or a Vanquish like Edward's.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the front door opening, causing Jasper and I both to stand up nervously, regardless of how we tried to hide it, though Jasper wasn't quite anxious as much as he was feeding off of my emotions. It was then that Charlie and his daughter, Anna, stepped inside and I got my first up-close look at Charlie's biological daughter.

Annabelle was seventeen years old from what Charlie had told me and looked a lot like him in the face. She had the same doe-like brown eyes and light pink mouth. Her hair was on the lighter side, a light brown color, which she had probably gotten from her mother. She was short, standing at around 5'3 to my 5'7. She was pretty for a human, though she wouldn't stand out in a crowded room full of people.

"Anna, I'd like you to meet Isabella, or Bella." He introduced us with a smile, signaling that the talk about me in the car earlier must have gone as planned.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, Annabelle. Charlie, here, has told me a lot about you." I smiled politely.

She returned my smile somewhat shyly as she spoke, her eyes flickering over to Jasper as the filled with awe and curiosity. "Just Anna, please. It's nice to meet you, as well. I've always wanted an older sister." She said.

"Oh, excuse my manners," I said when she continued to eye Jasper. "This is my boyfriend, Jasper. He lives just outside of town more towards the north with his parents and siblings."

Jasper nodded in a gentlemanly fashion, but not extending his hand in fear that she would notice how much colder his skin was than an average persons. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Anna." He greeted her, causing Anna to blush at his handsome face and heart melting southern accent. "Bella and Charlie, here, have been looking forward to your arrival since learning that you were coming up to stay with them from Phoenix." He said as he put his arms around my waist and pulled me to him in a possessive manner, even though there was no need for him to prove anything to either of them.

There was a moment of awkward silence as we studied each other before Charlie finally cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Uh... Anna, let's go upstairs and I'll show you to your room. Bella is in the room next to yours on the other side of the bathroom and you know where my room is down the hall. I fixed it up and took out the old crib before adding a bed and a desk to make it fit more for a girl your age. Bella was a great help."

Anna looked between the two of us and smiled shyly. "Thanks."

"It was the least I could do after everything that Charlie has done for me." I waved her off, exchanging a secret glance with the man in question as he lead her towards the stairs before disappearing to the second floor.

I turned around, wrapping my arms around Jasper's neck. "Well, she seemed nice."

He nodded. "She was very curious about the two of us and feeling a sense of awe when she looked at the two of us, as well as a bit insignificant and nervous." He admitted before smirking. "But then again, what creature wouldn't feel that way when they are in your presence."

I snorted at that and rolled my eyes. "Yeah right. I bet it was because of you that she felt that way. You're the one with the dreamy accent and handsome face."

He held back a smirk and shook his head in exasperation before leaning in and pressing his lips to my own, taking care to listen upstairs for signs of either Charlie or Anna returning down the stairs. He finally pulled back after several minutes, but not before placing quick pecks on my chin, cheeks, nose and forehead in a silly way of trying to make me laugh – which he succeeded to do.

It was then that we heard the house phone ring, resulting in Charlie's heavy footsteps making their way across the floor above us and into his room where he picked up the extension next to his bed while leaving Anna to get settled in her room.

"Chief Swan's residence?" Charlie said as he answered the phone.

_'Hey old timer!' _Billy Black's voice echoed from the other end, though Jasper and I could hear him perfectly, even from down here in the living room.

Jasper growled quietly at hearing his voice, but I was able to shush him with a kiss on the lips. He looked down at me in mock anger, but responded by shifting me around and pulling him closer against his body with my arms around him, as well.

We continued to listen to their conversation, but frowned as we heard the two middle aged men make plans for Billy and Jake to come over for a visit within the next hour. We both knew that that meant that Jasper should leave to avoid conflict and to avoid exposing the supernatural world to Anna and Charlie, even though he already knew that there was something different about me, but did not know the specifics or about Jacob or Jasper.

Charlie came down the steps with his laundry, only for me to move out of Jasper's arms and attempt to take it from him.

"I can do that for you, Charlie." I insisted.

He shook his head. "It's alright. You have company over."

"Actually, I was getting ready to leave." Jasper interjected. "And I was actually hoping the Bella would come with me. We do have that project due tomorrow and we should probably run over the presentation really quick."

I knew that this was because Jasper didn't want me alone with Jacob, a shape shifter, even thought I had recently been with a pack of them the other day. However, I didn't feel right leaving since Anna had just arrived and Jacob and Billy would be over shortly, as well.

"I'm sure we can run over it in the morning before school." I insisted, shooting a discrete look in his direction. "Charlie is having company over and Anna just got here. It would be rude of me to leave."

"No, it's alright." Charlie pressed. "School comes before play. Why don't you go on and leave with Jasper so that you can do good on your presentation. We won't be doin' much over here anyway, besides watching the Mariner's game tonight with the pizza I'm about to call and order. Anna's tired from the trip, so she probably won't be up very late, anyway."

I studied his face in silence; the only sounds being heard were Anna, Charlie and my heartbeats, as well as Anna's movement as she put her things away upstairs. Finally, deciding that he meant it and that he wasn't just trying to be nice, I nodded in agreement and made my way over to the closet where my book bag was, as well as my parka – for blending in purposes. It was another rainy day outside, after all.

"I'll be back around ten o'clock." I told Charlie. "Tell Anna that I will see her in the morning and if she wants a ride to school for tomorrow so that she can learn her way before driving herself, that I'd be more than happy to take her."

He nodded and smiled gratefully. "Okay, Bells. Thank you."

My lip quirked in a small grin. "Any time. It's the very least I can do."

I made my way over to him with my book bag slung over my shoulder and rose onto my tip toes to place a quick peck on his cheek, causing him to blush.

"Come on, darlin'." Jasper said holding the front door open as he smiled at our affection towards one another as if we were both really father and daughter.

I nodded and made my way over to my mate, reaching to grab his free hand with mine and interlacing our fingertips.

"See you later, Charlie!" I waved before allowing Jasper to pull me out the front door and out into the rain.

* * *

**A/N:**** I know that this was on the shorter side, but there was only so much I could put in this chapter right now. Either way, I hope that you like it! What do you think of Charlie's daughter, Annabelle?! What do you think her role will be in this story?! Any guesses?! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's note!**

******To see more, go to me and my Co Author's pages: Xo Bella Italiana oX or dramaqueen1917**

******If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan ********Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!****  
**___**- Bellisma -**__****__**  
**_******Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	21. Chapter 20

******Disclaimer.******** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

******The Chronicles of the Fallen**

******A/N:******** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX (my new pen name) and dramaqueen1917. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. – B**

* * *

_****__**Previously...**__****__**  
**__**(Bella's POV)**_

"_I'll be back around ten o'clock." I told Charlie. "Tell Anna that I will see her in the morning and if she wants a ride to school for tomorrow so that she can learn her way before driving herself, that I'd be more than happy to take her."_

_He nodded and smiled gratefully. "Okay, Bells. Thank you."_

_My lip quirked in a small grin. "Any time. It's the very least I can do."_

_I made my way over to him with my book bag slung over my shoulder and rose onto my tip toes to place a quick peck on his cheek, causing him to blush._

"_Come on, darlin'." Jasper said holding the front door open as he smiled at our affection towards one another as if we were both really father and daughter._

_I nodded and made my way over to my mate, reaching to grab his free hand with mine and interlacing our fingertips._

"_See you later, Charlie!" I waved before allowing Jasper to pull me out the front door and out into the rain._

* * *

**Chapter 20  
****(Annabelle's POV)**

I admit that I wasn't Fork's biggest fan. The whole idea of being trapped in a wet, cold, rainy – Ugh, I wanted to pack my bags and run back to Arizona where it was nice and sunny _already_. But seeing Charlie pick me up in the Police Cruiser with the biggest grin I had ever seen, sent a warm fuzzy feeling towards my heart. I had forgotten how much I missed him. To be honest, Charlie looked like a kid on Christmas morning…

When Charlie told me he had two surprises in store for me, I couldn't help but be a little scared.

"It's your girlfriend, isn't it?" I asked almost instantly after he had cracked and revealed that my first surprise was a truck he'd gotten for free from Billy Black. I was more than curious about the second gift though because he seemed so secretive about it so forgive a girl for asking.

Charlie stuttered a few incoherent words before he burst into laughter, the mirth shining in his eyes. "No, Anna, you don't know how wrong you are."

"Dad. Tell me, you know I don't like surprises." I laughed softly as I tried to worm the truth out of his brain. Oh, how I wished I could read minds right now.

"Um… okay… so you know how you were always telling me about how you wanted an older sister?" Charlie stuttered at me whilst keeping his eyes trained on the road.

"Yes…?"

"Well, there's a girl staying at our place and um…" Charlie blushed as he tried to get me to understand.

"Ohmygosh, Dad, I wasn't serious about you getting a girlfriend. I mean, it's nice and everything but Daaaaad!"

Charlie continued to blush. "And erm… She'sbeenposingasyouandnowthatyou'reherewe'vetolde veryonethatyou'resisters."

"Erm… Dad… Breathe in… breathe out. Now, tell me all of that in English, slowly."

"She's been posing as you and now that you're here we've told everyone that you're sisters."

"Oh… OH!" I gasped. I found that I was kind of excited. I'd always been an only child. To find out that I now had an older sister, even if we weren't _technically _related was exciting.

Hopefully the girl wasn't really mean and stuck up.

"What's she like?" I asked.

"Isabella's the sweetest person you'll ever meet and has the biggest heart ever. You're going to love her. Really selfless. Kind of like you, Anna." Charlie said softly, his eyes seeing something I couldn't.

The scenery was beautiful. Everywhere I looked, all I could see was green. It was like a kid had gotten green paint and just painted everything green; the trees, the moss that looked like it was just about ready to swallow the tree trunks whole, the ground covered with ferns – everything was just… green. In contrast to the hot Arizona and the caked ground just begging for water, the color green had been a rare occurrence back home. This new environment felt like an alien planet to me.

Eventually, we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the same small, three-bedroom house that he'd bought nearly two decades ago when he and my mother were newlyweds – not much had changed about the house since my mother left Forks. I wouldn't be surprised if my room was still the same from when I was a kid.

In front of the house, was my not-so-new truck. It was a faded red color with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. To my surprise, I fell in love with the truck the moment I set my eyes on it.

"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thank you so much!" At least now tomorrow wouldn't be so bad. At least then I wouldn't have to walk two miles in the rain to school or accepting a ride in the Chief's cruiser. That'd be a great way to make a first impression – turn up the Chief's cruiser and risk totally blowing any chances of making friends here.

"Now, don't freak out on me, Anna." Charlie said softly as he opened the door and we both stepped inside, away from the freezing cold. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the people standing inside Charlie's living room.

The girl and the guy looked around my age and they were both just as breathtaking. The girl's hair was a soft brown with golden tints, which I had never been able to achieve even with all the time I had spent in sunny Arizona. Her crystal blue eyes were trained on Charlie and I. The light just seemed to gravitate towards her. Her plush red lips pulled into a nervous smile.

The guy next to her seemed to be her polar opposite, yet he seemed to be so fitting for her. They seemed to match perfectly. He didn't seem incredibly comfortable as he stood rigidly beside her. HE didn't look as though he was trying to be mean or rude, he just looked a little scary. Maybe it was his murky brown eyes… they were kind of scary. But really attractive at the same time, in fact, both of them looked unnatural perfect and way too pretty to be normal. I kind of felt like an ant next to them… or a troll…

"Anna, I'd like you to meet Isabella, or Bella." Charlie said, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, Annabelle. Charlie, here, has told me a lot about you." she smiled politely. Even her voice sounded pretty. I smiled softly to her, my eyes flickering between the two of them, wondering how they could both be so pretty. Cosmetics? Plastic surgery?

"Just Anna, please. It's nice to meet you, as well. I've always wanted an older sister." I said honestly. There was something about the guy. I could've sworn I saw some hints of gold underneath his murky brown. In fact, his brown eyes seemed to be getting less brown by the minute…

"Oh, excuse my manners," Bella said. "This is my boyfriend, Jasper. He lives just outside of town more towards the north with his parents and siblings."

Jasper nodded acknowledging my presence but he kept his eyes on Bella. He looked at her so lovingly with so much love and lust that I couldn't help but look away. It's a wonder they weren't on the couch in an intense make-out session.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Anna." He greeted me, causing me to blush at the direction of my thoughts. "Bella and Charlie, here, have been looking forward to your arrival since learning that you were coming up to stay with them from Phoenix." He put his arms around Bella's waist, pulling her to him possessively which left me kind of confused as to why he'd feel the need to do so. It's not as though he had to scare away any guys.

We all fell into an awkward silence as I continued to study Bella and Jasper. Sure, I'd said that I'd love a sister but seriously? I couldn't compete with their looks. They probably didn't even want to know me…

Charlie was the first to break the silence. "Uh... Anna, let's go upstairs and I'll show you to your room. Bella is in the room next to yours on the other side of the bathroom and you know where my room is down the hall. I fixed it up and took out the old crib before adding a bed and a desk to make it fit more for a girl your age. Bella was a great help."

That was nice of her. I think I was starting to get what Charlie meant when he told me that she had a big heart and really nice. "Thanks."

"It was the least I could do after everything that Charlie has done for me." Bella smiled gently as she waved me upstairs.

I got the west bedroom that faced over the front yard. The room was vaguely familiar; considering the fact that it had been mine since I was born - the wooden, the light blue walls and the peaked ceiling, they were all distant reminders of my childhood.

There were however, a few changes. Charlie had switched the crib for a bed and had added a desk. The desk now held a secondhand computer with the phone line for a modern stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. The rocking chair from my early years was still in the corner. On the table was also an envelope.

It read:

_**Sorry about the slow dial up. Charlie wanted to make it just about the same, because he told me that 'it'd be nice for you to have something familiar' but we put in a bed and some basic materials for school and fixed up the locks on the windows before putting up the white curtains. I tried to help him make this room teenager approved, lol. **_

_**Hope you like your room,**_

_**Bella. xx.**_

_**P.S. Never let Charlie cook. He can burn even water. * **__**hehe ***_

I smiled softly to myself after I finished reading the letter, I think Bella and I would get along just fine. The phone rang and I heard Charlie's heavy footsteps as he bundled down the steps.

When I was done setting up my room, I went downstairs, prepared to thank Bella for all her help when I noticed Charlie sitting at the kitchen table. No Bella.

"Dad, do you know where Bella is?"

"Ah, she had to pop out and run over a school thing with Jasper."

"Oh." I said dejectedly, gone already. Guess she really didn't want to get to know me…

"She'll be back by ten though, so… yeah…" Charlie reassured me.

"Okay."

"Oh and she said that she'd be happy to give you a ride to school if you want, so you can learn your way first…? She was hesitant to leave, but yeah… school before play."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah… Um… Thanks for telling me, Dad."

"Yeah…" Charlie scratched the back of his neck and we fell into an awkward silence. "Be good, kiddo." _A little off topic, Dad…Guess that's as far as Charlie's parenting skills go._

"Okay."

"Yeah… Billy and Jake are coming down for dinner. Bella didn't want to leave you alone after you only just came down, but yeah… so… um… could you… er… cook?" Charlie blushed. He was scratching the back of his neck again and his cheeks were all red. He was also sweating profusely. Looking at him, you would've thought he was trying to give 'The Talk.'

_Dear lord, I hope Charlie never does that…_ Sitting through it once with Renee was enough torture.

"Sure thing, Dad." I smiled. Best to listen to Bella when she said that Charlie couldn't cook. I didn't exactly want to see Charlie accidentally burn our dinner, or worse yet, accidentally harm himself or me.

My first day back in Forks was beginning to look better. Despite the rain, I felt more free and happier than I had ever. The change of scenery really was making me feel better.

* * *

**(Unknown POV)**

I watched quietly from my post. The scene before me was sickening. I could feel my inner monster shaking at the bars of his cage, begging to be released, but I kept him within. I couldn't allow myself to let go yet, I knew I had to wait patiently for that opening for me to extract my revenge.

I knew they wouldn't see me from where I was sitting. I was safe to continue watching them. I could hear her delight squeals as he swung her around. I had to resist the urge to just jump into the room and shatter their happy bubble.

Seeing her golden brown hair and full red lips, I could remember when she had last been in my arms. Sure, it had been unwillingly, but that did not matter.

_Soon, my love. _Soon, I shall release you from the clutches of that blonde haired monster. Just hold on, your knight in shining armor is coming. _He won't know what hit him. _Soon, I shall hold you in my arms once more. I shall present his head to you after I have burnt the rest of him and together we shall live the happily ever after we should have always had.

"My love." A voice squeaked to me, breaking me out of my thoughts. I had to refrain from growling at it. I had picked up an annoying curly haired vampire a little while ago that believed I was its mate. It was terribly mistaken. The only reason it was still alive was because it had a gift that had come in handy a few times. Stupid thing actually thought I loved her.

Sighing, I turned around. To me, she was but another game, for the only one that would ever hold my heart was too enraptured in the almighty 'God of War' to see 'lowly peasants' such as myself. Oh, how I would prove her wrong. Soon my love, soon, I shall come for you and we shall live the happily ever after we were always meant to have – even if I have to force your hand.

* * *

******A/N:******** Who's POV do you think the mystery POV is?! Any ideas?! What about the woman with him?! Who's she?! What did you think of Annabelle's POV?! Any thoughts what what's going to happen next?! How will the Cullen's react to Annabelle?! I'd love to hear what you all think! Review!**

******If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's note!**

******To see more, go to me and my Co Author's pages: Xo Bella Italiana oX or dramaqueen1917**

******If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other FanFiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_****__**- Bellisma -**_**____****  
********Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	22. Chapter 21

******Disclaimer.********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

******The Chronicles of the Fallen**

******A/N:********This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX (my new pen name) and dramaqueen1917. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. – B**

* * *

**Chapter 21**_**  
**_**(Isabella's POV)**

Jasper and I walked up the massive staircase when we got to the Cullen's house, my hand trailing along the satin-smooth rail. He held me hand, pulling me along when we got to the top down the long hall at the top of the stairs, which was paneled with a honey-colored wood, the same as the floorboards.

"I just love this house," I sighed as I took in the familiar décor. I never got tired of looking at everything around the mansion, because all of the decorations were collected throughout the vampire's long lives here on Earth.

Jasper smiled down at me. "Esme is the one who decorated everything. It's kind of a hobby of hers." He explained.

"Well, she's amazing." I complimented, to which I heard her say a appreciative 'thank you, dear' from one of the rooms downstairs.

I smiled behind me, but turned my head back to look in front of me, stopping dead in my tracks at the end of the hall, taken by surprise by the ornament hanging on the wall above my head. My hand raised automatically, one finger extended as if to touch the large wooden cross, its dark patina contrasting with the lighter tone of the wall. I didn't touch it, though I was curious if the aged wood would feel as silky as it looked.

"You can laugh," Jasper said as he came up from behind me. "It is sort of ironic."

"It must be very old," I guessed.

He shrugged. "Early sixteen-thirties, more or less."

I looked away from the cross to stare at him. "Why do you guys keep this here?" I wondered. Sure, I was an Angel, even if I was a part of the fallen, so it was not unusual for me to see a cross, but one like this in a vampires home somehow took me off guard.

"Nostalgia. It belonged to Carlisle's father."

"He collected antiques?" I suggested doubtfully.

"No. He carved this himself. It hung on the wall above the pulpit in the vicarage where he preached."

I wasn't sure if my face betrayed my shock, but I returned to gaze at the simple, ancient cross, just in case. I quickly did the mental math, the cross was over three hundred and seventy years old. I remembered that time period. Everything is so different now than it was then, especially the religious aspect.

"How old is Carlisle?" I asked quietly, still staring up at the cross thoughtfully.

"He just celebrated his three hundred and sixty-second birthday." Jasper said. I looked back at him as he continued. "Carlisle was born in London, in the sixteen-forties, he believes. I'm sure you remember that time wasn't marked as accurately then, for the common people anyway."

I nodded, remembering. "Yes, I believe that was just before Cromwell's rule, right?"

He nodded. "Yup," He paused, looking back up at the cross wistfully. "I wish I could remember like you do."

I sighed, knowing that I needed to tell him. "There is a way."

He looked back at me stunned. "There is?"

I nodded. "Yes. Your true mate – me – _I _would have to bite you over the bite that your sire changed you with."

His expression didn't change, he just continued to look at me stunned.

"But Jasper, remembering is not always a good thing. I would take some time to think about this before deciding, as much as I'd love for you to remember everything we've lived through together. I'll be more than happy to tell you more about our past before you decide."

He blinked, his expression clearing and he slowly nodded. "Alright."

I smiled and gave his hand a squeeze before bringing our attention back to the antique ornament. "Tell me more about Carlisle?"

Jasper smiled. "He was the only son of an Anglican pastor. His mother died giving birth to him. His father was an intolerant man. As the Protestants came into power, he was enthusiastic in his persecution of Roman Catholics and other religions. He also believed very strongly in the reality of evil. He leg hunts for witches, demons, werewolves... and vampires."

"I remember this. They burned a lot of innocent people – of course the real creatures that they sought were not so easy to catch." I sighed, shaking my head at the humans' actions when they realize that they are not at the top of the food chain like the think they are. It was why secrecy was so important.

"Yes," Jasper agreed. "When the pastor grew old, he placed his obedient son in charge of the raids. At first, Carlisle was a disappointment, he was not quick to accuse, to see demons where they did not exist. But he was persistent, and more clever than his father. He actually discovered a coven of true vampires that lived in the sewers of the city, only coming out by night to hunt. In those days, when monsters were not just myths and legends, that was the way many lived.

"The people gathered their pitchforks and torches, of course" - his brief laugh was darker now - "and waited where Carlisle had seen the monsters exit into the street. Eventually one emerged." His voice was quieter and any human would have had to strain to hear the words. "He must have been ancient and weak with hunger. Carlisle heard him call out in Latin to the others when he caught the scent of the mob. He ran through the streets, and Carlisle – he was twenty-six and very fast. He was the lead of the pursuit. The creature could have easily outrun them, but Carlisle thinks he was too hungry, so he turned and attacked. He fell on Carlisle first, but the others were close behind and he turned to defend himself. He killed two men and made off with a third, leaving Carlisle bleeding in the street."

He paused. I could sense he was editing something, though I didn't mind. I knew that the transformation wasn't something that a vampire liked to remember.

"Carlisle knew what his father would do. The bodies would be burned – anything infected by the monster would have been destroyed. Carlisle acted instinctively to save his own life. He crawled away from the alley while the mob followed the fiend and his victim. He hid in a cellar; buried himself in rotting potatoes for three days. It's a miracle he was able to keep silent, to stay undiscovered.

"It was over then, and he realized what he had become." I'm not sure what my face was revealing, but he suddenly broke off and, though I bit my lip in hesitation, he must have felt the curiosity burning in my emotions. He smiled. "I expect you have a few more questions, darlin'?"

"A few." I admitted with a shrug.

His smile widened over his brilliant white teeth. He started back down the hall, pulling me along by the hand.

"Come on," he encouraged. "I'll show you."

He led me back to Carlisle's office. He paused outside the door for an instant.

"Come in," Carlisle's voice invited.

Jasper opened the door to a room I had never been in before. The high-ceilinged room was tall, west-facing windows. The walls were paneled again, in a darker wood – where they were visible. Most of the wall space was taken up by towering bookshelves that reached high above my head and held books lining every space on the shelves.

Carlisle sat behind his huge mahogany desk in a leather chair. He was just placing a bookmark in the pages of the thick volume he held. The room was how I'd always imagine a college dean's would look from the movie's I'd seen – only Carlisle obviously looked too young to fit the part.

"What can I do for the two of you?" he asked us pleasantly, rising from his seat.

"I wanted to show Bella some of our history," Jasper said. "Well, _your_ history, actually." He ammended.

"We didn't mean to disturb you," I apologized, eying the paperwork on his desk that read 'patient files'.

"Not at all. Where are you going to start?"

"The Wagoner," Jasper replied, placing one hand lightly on my shoulder and spinning me around to look back toward the door we'd just come through. Every time he touched me, in even the most casual way, I got butterflies and a tingling sensation fly through my body and my heart had an audible reaction. It was be really embarrassing, especially with Carlisle here, that even after for as long as I've existed and been with Jasper, that he could still do this to me.

The wall we faced now was different from the others. Instead of bookshelves, this wall was crowded with framed pictures of all sizes, some in vibrant colors, others dull monochromes. I searched for some logic, some binding motif the collection had in common, but I found nothing in my hasty examination, even with my enhanced supernatural brain.

Jasper pulled me toward the far left side, standing me in front of a small square oil painting in a plain wooden frame. This one did not stand out among the bigger and brighter pieces; painted in varying tones of sepia, it depicted a miniature city full of steeply slanted roofs, with thin spires atop a few scattered towers. A wide river filled the foreground, crossed by a bridge covered with structures that looked like tiny cathedrals.

"London in the sixteen-fifties." I noticed.

Carlisle nodded and sighed wistfully from a few feet behind us. "The London of my youth."

Jasper squeezed my hand. "Will you tell the story?" He asked. I twisted a little to see Carlisle's reaction.

He met my glance and smiled. "I would," he replied. "But I'm actually running a bit late. The hospital just called – the doctor on the night shift is taking a sick day. Besides, you know the stories as well as I do by now." he added, grinning at Jasper now.

It was a strange combination to absorb – the everyday concerns of the town doctor stuck in the middle of a discussion of his early days in seventeenth-century London.

After another warm smile for me, Carlisle left the room.

I stared at the little picture of Carlisle's hometown for a long moment.

"What happened then?" I finally asked, staring up at Jasper, who was watching me. "When he realized what had happened to him?"

He glanced back to the painting, and I looked to see which image caught his interest now. It was a larger landscape in dull fall colors – an empty, shadowed meadow in a forest, with a craggy peak in the distance.

"When he knew what he had become," Jasper said quietly, "he rebelled against it. He tried to destroy himself. But that's not easily done."

"I know. How did he try to do it?" I asked.

"He jumped from great heights," Jasper told me, his voice impassive. "He tried to drown himself in the ocean...but he was young to the new life, and very strong. It is amazing that he was able to resist... feeding... while he was still so new. All the newborns that I had dealt with in the wars were almost animalistic, in a sense. You're the only anomaly that I've ever seen in a young vampire your age. With normal newborns, the instinct is more powerful, then, it takes over everything. But he was so repelled by himself that he had the strength to try to kill himself with starvation."

"I didn't think that that was even possible?" My voice was faint and I quirked a brow at him.

"No, there are very few ways we can be killed. But I'm sure you already know all this."

I nodded. "Yes, dismemberment and then burning the pieces. Fire is the only true element that can destroy a vampire."

"Yes," he said somewhat distantly before continuing on with the story. "He grew very hungry, and eventually weak. He strayed as far as he could from the human populace, recognizing that his willpower was weakening, too. For months he wandered by night, seeking the loneliest places, loathing himself.

"One night, a herd of deer passed hi hiding place. He was so wild with thirst that he attacked without a thought. His strength returned and he realized there was an alternative to being the vile monster he feared. After all, had he not eaten venison in his former life? Over the next few months, his new philosophy was born. He could exist without being a demon. He found himself again."

"Didn't he think to feed from criminals or deathly ill?" I asked out of curiosity.

Jasper shook his head. "He believes that he doesn't have the right to make that decision, though he doesn't fault anyone who does drink from humans, as you know. He didn't want to be responsible for deciding who lived and who died. He believes that all life is precious. He is very self-righteous, as you've probably noticed."

He paused before returning to his story. "He began to make better use of his time. He'd always been intelligent, eager to learn. Now he had unlimited time before him. He studied by night, planned by day. He swan to France and - "

"He swan to France?"

"People swim the Channel all the time, darlin'." he reminded me patiently.

"That's true, I guess. It just sounded funny in that context. Go on."

He chuckled. "Anyway," He paused, getting back to his story. Reflexively, his eyes flickered to another picture – the most colorful of them all, the most ornately framed, and the largest; it was twice as wide as the door it hung next to. The canvas overflowed with bright figures in swirling robes, writhing around long pillars and off marbled balconies. I couldn't tell if it represented Greek mythology, or if the characters floating in the clouds above were meant to be biblical.

"Carlisle swan to France, and continued on through Europe, to the universities there. By night he studied music, science, medicine – and found his calling, his penance, in that, in saving human lives." His expression became awed, almost reverent. "I can't adequately describe the struggle; it took Carlisle two centuries of torturous effort to perfect his self-control. Now he is all but immune to the scent of human blood, and he is able to do the work he loves without agony. He finds a great deal of peace there, at the hospital..." Jasper stared off into space for a long moment. Suddenly, he seemed to recall his purpose.

He tapped his finger against the huge painting in front of us. "He was studying in Italy when he discovered the others there. They were much more civilized and educated than the wraiths of the London sewers."

He touched a comparatively sedate quartet of figures painted on the highest balcony, looking down calmly on the mayhem below them. I examined the group carefully and realized, with a startled laugh, that I recognized the golden-haired man.

"Solimena was greatly inspired by Carlisle's friends. He often painted them as Gods," Jasper chuckled. "Aro, Marcus, Caius," he said, indicating the other three, two black-haired, one snowy-white. "Nighttime patrons of the arts."

"The Volturi," I whispered, recognizing the other vampires with Carlisle in the painting.

Jasper turned to me. "I forgot you knew of the Volturi."

I nodded. "They're still there, as they have been for who knows how many millennia. Carlisle knows them?"

"Yes," he answered. "Carlisle stayed with them only for a short time, just a few decades. He greatly admired their civility, their refinement, but they persisted in trying to cure his aversion to 'his natural food source', as they called it. They tried to persuade him, and he tried to persuade them, to no avail. At that point, Carlisle decided to try the New World. He dreamed of finding others like himself. He was very lonely, you see.

"He didn't find anyone for a long time. But, as monsters became the stuff of fairy tales, he found he could interact with unsuspecting humans as if her were one of them. He began practicing medicine. But the companionship he craved evaded him, he couldn't risk familiarity.

"When the influenza epidemic hit, he was working nights in a hospital in Chicago. He'd been turning over an idea in his mind for several years, and he had almost decided to act – since he couldn't find a companion, he would create one. He wasn't absolutely sure how his own transformation had occurred, so he was hesitant. And he was loath to steal anyone's life the way his had been stolen. It was in the frame of mind that he found Edward. There was no hope for him; hew as left in a ward with the dying. He had nursed Edward's parents, and knew he was alone. He decided to try."

"Has Edward always stayed with Carlisle, then?" I wondered.

"Almost always." He put his hand around my waist and pulled me with him as he walked through the door. I stared back at the wall of pictures, wondering if I would ever get to hear the other stories of the family members I've grown to care for. So hearing this about Edward and Carlisle was fascinating.

Jasper didn't say any more as we walked down the hall, so I asked, "Almost?"

"Well, he had a typical bout of rebellious adolescence – about ten years after he was changed or created, whatever you want to call it. He wasn't sold on his life of abstinence, and he resented him for curbing his appetite. So he went off on his own for a time."

"Really?" I was intrigued.

He could tell. I realized that we were headed up the next flight of stairs towards his old room, but I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings.

"From the time of Edward's new birth," he began. "He had the advantage of knowing what everyone around him was thinking, both human and non-human alike, just like me with emotions and you with your gift. That's why it took him ten years to defy Carlisle – he could read his perfect sincerity, understand exactly why he lived the way he did.

"It took him only a few years to return to Carlisle and recommit to his vision. He thought he would be exempt from the depression that accompanies a conscience. Because he knew the thoughts of his prey, he could pass over the innocent and pursue only the evil."

"But as time went on, Edward began to see himself as a monster. He couldn't seem to escape the debt of so much human life taken, no matter how justified. His conscience was getting the better of him. So, he went back to Carlisle and Esmé. They welcomed him back like the prodigal. He always felt it was more than he deserved. Edward has a tendency to be hard on himself, but, then again, which of us don't have that tendency?"

I shrugged. "True."

We made our way into Jasper's study, which connected to his old room. We spent the rest of my time there talking and reading, sharing a book and taking turns reading a page. It was relaxing and I loved doing this with Jasper again. It had been so long since we were able to share a book just to hear the sound of the other's voice take us to an alternate reality.

However, I briefly wondered how Annabelle was doing and what was happening with Jake and Billy back at Charlie's.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Bella now know's Carlisle and Edward's stories! She's getting to know Jasper's vampire family while wasting time while Billy and Jake at with Annabelle and Charlie. Jasper also now knows that he can get his memories back! But what will he decide? Will he get his memories back?! Any idea what's happening there?! What did you think of the stories?! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

******To see more, go to my page: Xo Bella Italiana oX**

******If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!****  
**_**- Bellisma -**_******  
Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer.****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Chronicles of the Fallen**

**A/N:****This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX (my new pen name) and dramaqueen1917. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. – B**

* * *

**Chapter 22  
****(Anna's POV)**

What does one eat when you're about to meet some old family friends that you haven't seen since you were a kid? 'Friends' that you know absolutely nothing about? I don't know, but I made Spaghetti Bolognese, figuring that that was relatively simple and easy enough to make within the time frame given. It seemed nice enough.

"Anna! Come say hi to Jake and Billy!" Charlie shouted from the living room, breaking me out of my inner musings.

Quickly, I placed the pots and pans into the kitchen sink, making a mental note to clean it up after dinner as to not leave Bella or Charlie with the mess and reminding myself to start making a cake or something for Bella as a thank you present for redecorating my room for me.

Upon entering the hallway, the first person I noticed was Jacob – or who I assumed was Jacob, anyway. There were no flashbacks of old memories long forgotten, but there was this 'happy go lucky' feel around Jacob that made him feel approachable. He was only wearing a pair of shorts, exposing his bare chest. I'm no idiot - anyone could see that he was fit and his six-pack only proved that, but was it necessary for him to show off? And it was like negative 15 degrees out there… How could he not be a frozen ice cube by now?

"Hi." I said suddenly overwhelmed by a great amount of shyness.

"Annabelle! My, have you grown! I remember when you were just this big!" Billy's fingers were only really an inch apart and I was left sitting there scratching the back of my beck wondering if I should comment on how Billy had probably never seen me _that_ small…

"Hi Anna! Sue made some… er… apple pie! Unless you'd rather those mud cakes we used to make when we were kids…" Jacob grinned at me cheekily as he pushed Billy's wheelchair into the living room. I just smiled at him, not really knowing what else to say to that.

An awkward silence enveloped the room and we all exchanged an uneasy glance.

"Well… the Mariners are playing, so yeah…" Charlie was always so eloquent, wasn't he? Although, it _was _understandable, considering the fact that he tended to naturally avoid emotional or awkward situations.

"Okay, Ch- Dad."

I would never get used to calling Charlie 'dad' considering the fact that sometimes, my parents didn't always feel like my parents since they had never really been the parental type. I mean seriously, if left to their own devices to raise a kid, I fear they would have burnt the house to the ground. Sure, they tried, but parenting was just this thing that they struggled to grasp. Though, Charlie did seem a lot better with Bella here to help out.

"I'm going to go and get started on desert…" I announced, gesturing towards the kitchen. Charlie and Billy nodded absentmindedly, their attention having turned onto the TV once they noticed that the game had already started.

"I'll come help." Jacob said quickly as he joined me in the kitchen.

"So…. How's the weather?" I asked him as I began to wash my hands in the sink.

He smirked and quirked a brow at me. "You're kidding me, right? That's one of the worst ice breakers ever."

I bit my lip and nodded. "I agree, but it's not as though there's much more we can talk about." I murmured, embarrassed.

"Well, how about: What are we making today?" He grinned.

I dried my hands on the towel that was sitting next to the faucets. "We're making a cake. For Bella." I informed him.

His eyebrows shot up towards his hairline in surprise. "For Bella? I mean sure, Bella is awesome and pretty and really, really sweet and her blue eyes are so dazzling when they sparkle. Not to mention that smile of hers just lights everything up, but -" Jacob paused when he noticed my expression and as though realising his mistake, a faint blush covered his cheeks.

I raised my eyebrow at Jacob, silently questioning his feelings for Bella. No one would say stuff like that without having some kind of romantic feelings towards the person…

"Something you wanna get off your chest, there?" I asked, attempting – and failing – to wriggle my eyebrows at him suggestively.

"It's nothing." Jacob mumbled, looking down and shaking his head before looking back up at me and changing the subject. "So… what about this cake?"

Now, I'm no idiot. I _knew_ that Jacob was purposely trying to divert the attention off of him and his crush on Bella, but I decided to let the topic go… for now. However, I did understand his silence on the topic, since Bella did have a boyfriend – who, by the way, had to be the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life up to this point - and they really seemed to be head over heels in love with each other.

Shaking my head, banishing any thoughts of Bella's love life, I opened the cupboard next to the fridge to grab the cake mix. "I was thinking of making a Black Forest Cake… It looks good and easy enough to make with the amount of time we have."

He pursed his lips and nodded, "Okay, so where do we start?"

"Well… for one, you can start by putting on an apron." I attempted to hide a smile as I gestured to the only other apron in the open drawer near the oven. It was a frilly, pink one that Renee had probably bought back when they had still lived together some 16, 17 years ago.

"Why do I have to wear an apron and you don't have to?" Jacob frowned as he held out the apron in front of him with distain. I couldn't hide my smile, as he seriously did look like an upset puppy who couldn't climb the stairs. The resemblance was kind of scary.

I sighed, closing the drawer. "Because, unlike some people," I shot Jacob a pointed look and gestured to his bare chest, "_I_ had the brains to wear a shirt, whereas you, you aren't wearing one."

"So…?" Jacob asked, looking honestly confused.

I snorted at his obliviousness. "Yeah… I feel weird working with half-naked people." I replied bluntly.

He rolled his eyes, but put on the apron, regardless.

* * *

"Flour." I listed the next ingredient as I looked at the back of the box.

He looked side to side. "Where's the flour again?" Jacob asked.

I looked up and began to scan the kitchen. "Um… I think it's in the pantry cupboard." He found the bag of white flour and placed it on the counter next to the bowl. "Eggs." I read off the next ingredient.

"Okay… Eggs… Fridge?" He gestured to the white fridge door.

"Obviously." I replied with an eye roll before returning to my recipe book. I had taken up the task of naming the ingredients necessary to make the cake, though I just knew I was going to regret this…

"Okay, eggs, check." He placed the carton on the counter. "What next?"

"Milk."

He nodded, "Fridge again."

It was quite comical to see Jacob in a frilly pink apron walking back and forth in the kitchen getting all the necessary ingredients.

"I think that's everything." I mumbled, hesitant to actually start cooking this cake in case Jacob turned out to be as horrendous a baker as he was at gathering the ingredients – which I didn't even know was possible.

"Okay… So… Can I read the recipe?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Sure," I shrugged and handed over the box; anything to get him away from the ingredients where he could make a much bigger mess…

"Okay, so you pour the milk into the bowl like this." Jacob suddenly poured in a shit load of milk into the bowl, making me internally groan. I should have known that he wouldn't just resort to reading off the instructions and I had a gut feeling this wasn't going to end well…

I tried to phrase this as delicately as I could, "Jacob… Maybe I should-"

He shook his head interrupting me, "No, no, I've got this –This is actually fun!" Jacob grinned at me. "Now, we crack the eggs."

Jacob tapped the egg on the counter. It turned out that he didn't have full control of his strength, because the moment the egg hit the counter, it just broke, splattering bits of egg yolk and shells all over the countertop and dripping down onto the floor.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Jacob-"

He held his hand up to silence me. "No, no, I've got this!" His tongue found its way out to the side of his mouth as he very carefully tapped the egg on the counter. It was funny to see this bulky 6 foot something guy trying to break an egg.

A dozen eggs later, Jacob _finally_ managed to crack _one_ egg _and_ separate the yolk from the egg white. Unfortunately, it seemed that Charlie's poor kitchen paid the price of Jacob's egg fascination. But to his credit and my displeasure, he never gave up.

There were bits of egg and egg shells all over the bench and the bowl with milk had been tipped over in Jacob's determination to crack and egg – the milk having spilt off onto the floor.

Due to the fact that the kitchen was _already _a mess, I decided that a little more mess wouldn't do _that_ much more damage.

"Jacob!" I laughed.

"What?" Jacob's head whipped around to look at me, his eyes alight with amusement. I imagined what a sight we must be. Jacob was covered with egg and I probably wasn't all that much better.

I threw a handful of flour at him, laughing as the flour landing on Jacob's shocked face.

"You shouldn't have done that." Jacob's declaration probably wouldn't have been so funny had it not been for the fact that he too had been struggling to keep his face straight. The edges of his mouth had already begun to turn upwards.

And that is how, when Bella returned home an hour or so later, the entire kitchen was practically _drenched_ in flour and egg.

Upon her entry, Bella burst into hysterical laughter. Well, she was laughing. That was always a good thing right…? At least Bella hadn't started screaming her head off at us. I mean, that's the good thing about laughter. As long as someone is laughing, they can't get angry at you… Or so I hope it goes.

"What's going on in here?" Bella grinned. Wow, she was so pretty and when she smiled, it was that much more dazzling. Who even knew that they could make such a perfect looking physical being?

"We… we… were…" I stuttered, flapping my arms about, speechless. So much for making a good impression…

Jacob didn't even say anything. He just picked up an egg – one of the lucky ones that had remained relatively unharmed and had thrown it at Bella. It hit Bella's face with an audible splat. There was this moment of utter silent where Jacob ad I were just waiting for Bella to react. She wiped it off and grinned mischievously at us before picking up a hand full of flour and launching it at the both of us.

_It was so on._

* * *

"KIDS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Charlie bellowed after he and Billy failed to capture our attention the first time. I think the kitchen had gotten even messier – if that were possible.

"Erm… we were…uh…" Wow, I was _so_ eloquent these days, wasn't I?

"We're just hanging out, Charlie…" Jacob grinned, reaching up behind Bella's back with a hand full of flour and splatting in on top of her head. She gasped and pushed him away from her and reached down, grabbing whatever she could manage off the floor to chuck at him, causing them to laugh, but sobered out when Billy and Charlie groaned continuing to inspect the damage done. I could faintly hear him grumbling about how the mess would probably take forever to clean up.

Bella, Jake and I all stood there, drenched in food, all carrying expressions that ranged from embarrassment to amusement. (You can probably guess that the amusement was radiating off Bella, who seemed to see humour in the situation)

"Charlie, it's okay. There's no harm done and I can always clean it up. It'll be brand new by morning." Charlie and Bella seemed to have their own private conversation through their eyes as they looked at each other.

It was then that I _finally_ realized what Bella had actually said.

"What? You can't clean this up… I mean – Jake and I made most of the mess and the whole cake idea was all my idea, so I should clean it up. I mean, you're a guest… so…"

"Cake idea?" Bella asked curiously, her eyes scanning over the bench as though she were trying to understand what we meant by a cake.

"Mmmm? Oooh, yeah. Bells, we were trying to make you a… I…" Jake suddenly coughed, a blush painting his cheeks again. "I mean… _We_ were trying to make you a We love you and totally love what you've done for us cake."

Bella laughed. "So, this is what this started as?" At his nod, she pulled us each into a hug. "Awww… That's cute. Thank you anyway. It was a very sweet gesture."

I was kind of tempted to face palm or bang my head on the table or the wall. Bella was awesome and everything, but I couldn't believe how naïve she was to Jacob's affections for her. It was as plain as daylight. The only person who didn't seem to notice them was Bella. Heck, even Charlie and Billy were grinning like maniacs whilst their eyes flickered back and forth between the two and I got the impression that Charlie and Billy weren't the most expressive with their feelings.

I couldn't believe how ignorant Bella is of Jacob's feelings for her – I just can't.

* * *

**A/N:**** And there you have it! How did you like the peek into Anna's mind? I just wanted to remind everyone though that the reason that Bella is ignorant of Jacob's feelings is because she is mated to Jasper and she just doesn't see anyone like that but him. So, it just hasn't even crossed her mind. Any ideas what's going to happen in the next chapter?! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to my page: Xo Bella Italiana oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_**- Bellisma -**_**  
Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Chronicles of the Fallen**

**A/N:****BIG NEWS! Read my Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter for details!**

**This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX (my new pen name) and dramaqueen1917. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. – B**

* * *

**Chapter 23  
****(Isabella's POV)**

I sat down in the kitchen with Charlie as I waited for Anna to finish getting ready and come downstairs. Today was her first day of school, and Charlie was talking to me about possibly looking out for Anna, since she wasn't the 'put herself out there' kind of girl. I agreed, of course, and was currently waiting to take Anna with me to school for her first day, rather than her drive herself or follow me, since she wasn't all that familiar with the directions.

As Charlie sat back in his chair and opened the newspaper, I couldn't help the way that my eyes widened at the story that was posted on the front page of the Seattle Times. It spoke about the strange recent increase of animal attacks around the northwestern parts of Washington. However, I knew immediately by the descriptions that there was no way that an animal was the cause, but a vampire; possibly a nomad or two passing through the area with sloppy feeding habits.

Hearing Anna coming down the steps, I rose from my seat at the kitchen table, placing my dirty plates in the sink, rinsing them off before putting them in the dish washer.

"Morning!" Anna smiled as she entered the kitchen and took a seat at the table, reaching forward for one of the poppy seeded bagels siting on a plate with the works arranged in the center.

"Good Morning, Annabelle," Charlie grinned at his daughter from over the top of his newspaper.

"Morning," I nodded from over my shoulder as I dried my hands over the sink.

"You ready for your first day of school, today?" Charlie asked as he picked up the second half of his bagel and took a bite.

Anna shrugged, but didn't respond with much more than that.

I waited patiently for Anna to finish her breakfast before looking over at the clock and announcing that we needed to get going if we wanted to be there early enough for Anna to be able to sign herself in without being late for first period. She nodded, popping the last bite of her bagel into her mouth and brushed the crumbs off her hands over her plate. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she, then, picked up her plate and quickly rinsed it out in the sink and stuck it in the dishwasher.

"All set?" I asked as I picked up my book bag and slung it over my right shoulder.

Anna sighed with another shrug. "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

I gave her a small smile. "It's not that bad, I should know. I was a new student there not so long ago. There won't be nearly as many students there either as there was in your old school. And we might even have some classes together since they combined a lot of the classes together, like with the sophomores and the freshmen and the seniors and the juniors."

"See, kiddo? You'll be fine, and Bella will be there to help ya out if you need her, right Bells?" Charlie smiled at the two of us as he buckled his gun belt around his waist.

I nodded, "Yep!"

Anna gave her dad a small smile and nodded, "Alright, I'll see you after school, dad."

"Have a good day, sweetheart." He smiled back before Anna and I headed out the front door and jumped into my silver F-250 rather than my Evo, **(A/N: Evo's are what they call the Lancer Evolution for short.)** throwing our bags into the spacious back seat.

"You have a nice truck," Anna said as she looked around the cab. "Is this a DVD played?"

I nodded, "Yeah, this baby is fully loaded." I grinned. "I bought it myself just after I came to Forks around the same time that I bought my Evo. I figured that it would help during the bad weather that we sometimes have rather than driving a sports car." I told her as I began to back out of the driveway before putting the truck in drive and taking off down the road.

She nodded, looking thoughtful for a moment before she spoke. "Not to be rude or anything, but how were you able to afford all that?"

I looked over and smiled at her as I slipped my seatbelt on over my chest, reciting the story that Charlie and I had agreed on. "When my parents died, they left everything to me. They were on the wealthy side and had a lot of investments. They had invested in Apple back when they were still in their experimental stage, so they got a lot of money on the return. Plus, over nearly the last two decades, you can imagine the interest that the savings accounts and stuff have built up. I've been offering to help pay for things around the house, and even offered Charlie rent, but he just won't take it. So I've had to do things without him knowing."

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah, Charlie's like that."

Anna and I made small talk as we drove the rest of the way to school, mostly about what it will be like during her first day and what the students and teachers were like.

"I have to admit that aside from the Cullen's, I didn't really get to know the other students much – well, aside from Angela, Jessica, Mike and their gang. I'm telling you right now that Jessica is going to be stalking you like a vulture throughout the day."

Anna frowned at this. "Why?"

"Because she craved being the center of attention, and since you're new and everyone will be curious about you, she will want to insert herself into your life, just like she did with me. She's a bit of a gossiper, but don't worry, she's harmless. It's her best friend Lauren that you have to watch out for. She gets jealous easy and can be quite the evil bitch, if you know what I mean."

Anna nodded, "Yeah, we had one of those in Jacksonville."

"But Angela is a sweetheart and wouldn't say a bad thing against anyone. I think that you two will get along. She's also very smart, so she will probably be in some of your classes." I told her as we took a right turn into the school's nearly empty parking lot, grinning at the fact that I had my choice of the lot.

I found a good spot half way back on the far end of the lot near the side entrance of the school where Emmett usually parked his overly large jeep.

Getting out of the cab, we grabbed our bags and headed towards the office building to get Anna signed in with Mrs. Cope before making our way back out to the parking lot, waiting for school to start.

Out of the Cullen's, Jasper, Emmett and Rose arrived first, saying that Edward and Alice had to stop to drop something off at the hospital to Carlisle and would be back in time for second period.

I wrapped my arms around Jasper's waist as I introduced Rose and Emmett to Anna.

"Guys, this is Charlie's daughter, Annabelle." I introduced them. "Anna, this is Jasper's twin sister, Rosalie Hale, and her boyfriend Emmett Cullen."

"It's nice to meet Bellsie's new sister," Emmett smiled, his dimpled grin lighting up his whole face. Rosalie, on the other hand having never been fond of humans for what I learned was because they had abilities that she didn't, just nodded, eyeing her from Emmett's side.

Anna stared at the two wide-eyed, obviously taking note of Emmett's gigantic frame and Rosalie's extravagant beauty.

Finally, noticing that we were waiting for her to speak, she shook herself out of her stupor. "It's nice to meet you both," She said, and gave them both a small, embarrassed smile as a light pink blush stained her cheeks.

As this happened, I felt Jasper tense up in my arms, immediately holding his breath. I quickly pushed out my mental barrier over his mind to keep his thirst his own and to keep his coven mates' blood lust from affecting him. Immediately feeling the difference, I felt him relax, giving me a small squeeze in silent thanks.

Before we could delve into any further conversation, the first bell rang, signaling the ten minute warning for first period.

I leaned forward out of Jasper's arms as Rosalie and Emmett began to head toward the building, peaking over Anna's shoulder at her schedule. "What do you have for first period?" I asked her.

"Um…" she peered down at her schedule. "It looks like I have English with Mr. Mason, then Spanish with Miss. Short."

I smiled at that. "We have English together, but I'm afraid you're on your own for Spanish. However, I have Miss Short for third period and she's really easy going. As long as you know the basic 'O' 'as' 'a' 'amos' 'an' and when to use each one at the end of the word, you're golden."

Anna gave me an appreciative smile and we made our way towards the English building with Jasper's hand in mine. Though, Anna's glances at the two of us didn't escape me and I couldn't help but wonder what was going on in her head that made her so curious about our relationship. Either way, it wasn't on the top of my list of questions, so I decided that I would let it go, for now.

With a quick kiss, Jasper and I parted ways at the double doors that led to the English building as he began to make his way towards the gymnasium, which was the next larger building over.

Pulling one of the doors open, I held it for Anna to pass through and she smiled her thanks. But as we entered the hallway, it was like my first day here at Forks High all over again. People stared at Anna and I with curiosity as they whispered, fueling the gossip mill, once again with new information. Thankfully, the story that Charlie and I came up with and began to spread around town prior to Anna's arrival had taken and no one seemed to question it.

"Here we are," I gestured to room E206 and pulled open the heavy wooden door – well, heavy by door standards.

We approached Mr. Mason, who sat at his desk, grading papers for the afternoon classes and I cleared my throat politely.

"Mr. Mason? This is my sister, Annabelle. She's just starting today." I introduced her.

He looked up at smiled, holding out his hand for her pink slip to sign. "Welcome to the class, Annabelle."

"Anna, please." She courteously corrected him.

He nodded once and corrected himself. "Anna." Signing the slip, he handed it back to her, along with an orange vocab book and a copy of 'Leaves of Grass', the book that we were currently reading and discussing in class. "Why don't you go ahead and take a seat in the empty desk behind your sister." He suggested, gesturing to the desks, which were quickly being filled with their assigned students.

The two of us made our way towards the back and took our seats, getting our school books settled.

"Hey Bella," Jessica's voice echoed over the mindless chatter around me.

I turned to look over at my neighbor, who happened to be the very same Jessica that I had spoken to Anna about on the ride here.

"Hey Jess," I smiled, noticing the way that she was eyeing Anna, behind me. "Oh, this is my sister, Anna." I said as Anna waved shyly. "Anna, this is my friend, Jessica Stanley."

Immediately, Jessica began to dig for details and possible gossip to add to the rumor mill. "So, you're sisters, huh? You don't look very much alike."

I rolled my eyes at this as Anna answered her, selectively deciding on not paying her any more attention.

The class went by relatively fast as we read the next chapter of 'Leaves of Grass' as a class and did a section of our vocab books, having to finish the rest for homework.

"So, Anna, you have Spanish next, right? Me too!" Jessica's voice rose with happiness, though I knew it was for the wrong reasons. It's not that I thought that she was a bad person, just a little too self-motivated and a complete gossip queen.

I couldn't help but to hide a smile at the look that Anna shot me, silently conveying to me that she now knew what I meant when I spoke of Jessica in relation to a vulture in the truck on the drive over here. I mouthed the words 'good luck' to her, leaving Jessica the privilege of walking her to her next class in the foreign language building.

_And God Speed…_

* * *

**A/N:**** And there you have it; the next chapter to The Chronicles of the Fallen! Any thoughts on it so far? What will the rest of Anna's day be like? Will everything continue to go smoothly for Bella? What do you think will be happening in the next chapter?! Review!**

**BIG NEWS! ****Due to the continuous requests that I had about my old story called 'The Way that the Chips Fall', I have decided to do a rewrite and repost it! The first chapter has just been posted this week, so make sure you check it out!**

**To refresh your memory, here is the summary:**

**The Way that the Chips Fall:** (All Human) _To save her family home, impulsive bookstore owner, Bella Swan, makes a deal with the devil in the form of billionaire Jasper Whitlock – the powerful man who once shattered her heart. Jasper doesn't believe in marriage, but in order to inherit his father's corporation, he needs a wife and needs one fast. When he discovers his sister's childhood friend in dire financial straits, he offers Bella a bold proposition: a marriage in name only with certain rules. Avoid entanglement. Keep things all business. Do not fall in love. The arrangement is only for a year, so the rules shouldn't be that hard to follow, right? Except fate has a way of upsetting the best-laid plans. – Inspired by 'The Marriage Bargain' by Jennifer Probst._

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to my page: Xo Bella Italiana oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bellisma -_**  
Xo Bella Italiana oX**


End file.
